


双向共存·上部

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [11]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, DCEU - Freeform, M/M, SuperBat, 亨超本蝙 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 72,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: *母盒唤醒超人时，也同时唤醒了他的另一种人格。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Superman/Batman
Series: 【亨超/本蝙】剧情向中长篇合集 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834819
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 黑色制服是JL被删减片段里亨超看到但是没穿上的那套

一.

布鲁斯又一次被达斯提吵醒了，自从克拉克把达斯提放到他这儿来暂为代养，布鲁斯每周总有那么四五天的清晨是在这样的情况下开始的。湿乎乎的舌头在房子主人的下巴上一直舔到对方不得不眯开眼睛用手挡住脸才欣喜作罢，热情的牧羊犬带来的叫醒服务并未就此停住，它机灵地跳到了布鲁斯的枕头旁，然后在空着的位置用前脚跳跃着踩了好几脚——换做以前在克拉克的床上，达斯提会直接跳到克拉克的身上，反正克拉克不会因此倍受冲击——但不知是克拉克特意关照过的缘故还是达斯提本来就善解人意到看得懂布鲁斯身上的伤疤，大多数时候，它不会轻易扑撞布鲁斯。  
“好了好了，达斯提，”布鲁斯哑软的嗓音听起来并不像厌烦，他用左手的手背盖住眉骨，右手则摸索着抚了抚枕头旁毛茸茸的一团，“我过会儿就起来。”  
达斯提不甘地哼哼唧唧了两声后还是听话地跳下了床，它在床边的毯子上重新趴下了。布鲁斯知道它会乖乖地再多等待上一个小时，以此来换取布鲁斯带它去树林里散步的奖励。尽管玛莎对布鲁斯提过这只聪明的牧羊犬就算自己跑开十五公里都能认得怎么回家，但哥谭和斯莫威尔的环境大相径庭，布鲁斯认为自己还是有必要好好尽到“临时主人”的责任。  
又迷迷糊糊躺了二十分钟以后，布鲁斯赤脚下了床，达斯提的耳朵机敏地竖了起来，阵地也跟着布鲁斯的脚步移到了浴室门口。布鲁斯已经习惯无论他走到哪里这个家伙都会跟着了，他问过克拉克是否它生来就这么黏人，克拉克却告诉他“它只是特别喜欢你而已”。  
电动牙刷在口腔里搅出泡沫，布鲁斯又看了一眼达斯提后关上了门。这是达斯提被送来的第三个月了，三个月前当克拉克找到他提出这个请求时，布鲁斯还犹豫丛生，不算上他名下的马术运动场里他拥有的那些马匹的话，他没有养过任何一只宠物。更何况，想在这里多安置一只极有可能会啃坏家具或是撞翻花瓶的大型犬，布鲁斯必须得征求势必会付出更多精力的阿尔弗雷德的同意。  
“自从我回去以后它就没停止过针对我的叫唤，”克拉克揽着玛莎的肩，玛莎则牵着坐立不安的达斯提轻声呵斥它，“这也影响了玛莎的休息，我想它可能对我感到陌生或者是害怕……”  
克拉克略带伤感地看了脚边一眼，布鲁斯则跟着这状况生出了些许歉疚，他是间接导致超人死亡的罪魁祸首，也因此，这才会连带影响了达斯提，它不得不跟着玛莎不停变换住所，在好不容易重回家园以后却又要面对一早认定了已经离开的主人——据玛莎说，在克拉克下葬后的一整个冬天，达斯提每天都要在他的墓前无声守候好几个小时。  
“您要是早告诉我情况如此的话，”阿尔弗雷德把手帕塞回口袋里，在布鲁斯小心翼翼的眼神中从玛莎手中接过了链子，“我想我不会有任何反对意见。”  
布鲁斯后来才想起他没有问一问克拉克为什么只肯把达斯提放在他这儿，理论上来说，戴安娜、巴里甚至是维克多都不会介意多一个可以一起陪伴玩耍的伙伴。然而达斯提在这儿适应得出乎意料的好，它很少吵闹，布鲁斯不在的时候就乖巧趴在门口睡觉直到布鲁斯回来。有鉴于它的良好表现，布鲁斯还把它带去了蝙蝠洞，达斯提既不会在蝙蝠洞搞破坏、布鲁斯也避免了让达斯提孤单的良心不安，只可惜这个两全其美的好方法还是在布鲁斯亲眼目睹了达斯提是如何对着死而复生的超人狂吠不止时被迫终止了。但要不是真的见识到了达斯提对克拉克的抵触，布鲁斯自己都差点以为这是克拉克用来减少两人隔阂的某种手段。  
他至今没搞清达斯提对克拉克充满敌意的原因。布鲁斯裹上浴袍，揉着湿头发从浴室里出来，达斯提凑着他的小腿嗅了嗅后，欢快地跑到了冰箱旁，它的食盆在那里，每当布鲁斯洗完澡，它就知道这是早餐时间了。  
“你为什么只对克拉克这么不友好？”  
布鲁斯把重新盛满了水和狗粮的碗放到达斯提面前，达斯提摇着尾巴把注意力放到了食物上，没对布鲁斯的问题作答。  
算起来的话，这也是克拉克正式回到这个世界上的第三个月了。确切地说今天正好是第一百天，他不确定这种日子有没有庆祝的必要，但昨天在巴里挤眉弄眼的暗示之后当众问他今晚要不要一起吃晚餐的克拉克让他多少感受到了这个日子的特别。这是个好日子，荒原狼带来的各种破坏已经善后完毕，重回世上的超人得到了前所未有的欢迎，每个人的生活都重新步入了正轨，就连他和克拉克的关系似乎都在所有人的期待之中突飞猛进。他与克拉克之间的变化让他自己都有点措手不及，有关于过去的种种误解，布鲁斯至今没能彻底消化，但克拉克却仿佛真的做到了重新开始，他没对过往有任何介怀一般把布鲁斯当成了知心挚友——戴安娜如是形容，布鲁斯没否认过，不过他清楚，他们之间比起所谓的朋友要不同的多。  
布鲁斯在盯着达斯提的走神中吃完了一小块松饼和半杯果汁，他伸伸懒腰，扭头望了望落地玻璃外雾蒙蒙的天气：  
“看起来要下雨，”布鲁斯蹲下去，拍了拍达斯提的头，“还想散步吗？”  
有时候他也对自然而然就把达斯提当成说话对象这事感到莫名好笑。  
达斯提又甩了甩尾巴，它从布鲁斯手下溜走，迅速地把不远处放着的牵引绳叼了过来，它在布鲁斯身边讨好般地打着转，并搞不明白布鲁斯的无动于衷只是为了故意逗它。没得到任何效果后，达斯提干脆拿鼻头去拱布鲁斯的脚，催促他快快行动，它与布鲁斯之间培养出亲密的速度并不逊于克拉克与布鲁斯建立默契的速度，偶尔，布鲁斯甚至觉得达斯提比起重新认识克拉克、其实更想一直留在这里。  
“等最近的事情忙完后，我想我还是得帮克拉克找一找原因。”  
达斯停跟着某个名字发出了一声呜咽，引得布鲁斯又笑了出来。他从达斯提的嘴里接过绳，在随便套上了一身运动服后，他戴上帽子，和达斯提一起小跑着出了门。

克拉克早于晚餐时间独自来到布鲁斯的办公室时，布鲁斯还在磨人的会议中过目着各项需要他签字的事宜。好在从他来哥谭的次数变得愈发频繁后，布鲁斯干脆为他办理了可在韦恩集团大楼内自由出入的门禁卡，在布鲁斯助理的引领下直接进入他的办公室已经不再有任何阻碍。克拉克将脸贴在落地玻璃之上往下俯瞰，这是个能将哥谭的旧城区一览无余的好位置，他知道布鲁斯有时会站在这里看上很久，这个男人既能看到表面的繁华，也不会遗漏所有藏于阴暗角落的罪恶。  
“你没跟我说你会先来找我。”  
布鲁斯的说话声没两分钟后就伴随着脚步声一起在他身后响起了，克拉克笑着回头，看到布鲁斯疲惫地脱下了西装外套。  
“联盟的事都处理完了，所以我想着与其一个人待在那里，不如先来找你。”  
他和走上前来的布鲁斯肩擦着肩交换了个位置，布鲁斯身上浅淡好闻的香水味袭来，这促使他在能距离布鲁斯更近的桌旁站定后、目光灼热地看着布鲁斯把自己抛进了办公椅里。  
“我还想睡一会儿呢，”布鲁斯敲敲太阳穴，低声嘟囔道，“今天早上为了带达斯提散步我早起了一个小时。”  
“你现在也可以先休息一下，”克拉克看看表，笑容的弧度比方才又扩大了一些，“我保证不吵你。”  
“如果你足够善解人意的话，”布鲁斯像是为了好好透一口气那样扯了扯领带，“你现在应该主动提出取消晚餐的行程了。”  
他把头斜搭在椅背之上朝克拉克的角度瞥过去，克拉克也正看着他，他原本想再用更自然的语调调侃一下克拉克这身头一次穿的西装，然而克拉克望向他的笑意里含着的温柔实在太过浓烈，浓烈到布鲁斯扣在领结和衣领之间的手顿了一顿才生硬地把目光移开。  
“我才不会那么做，”明知是布鲁斯的玩笑，克拉克还是答得极为用心，“要是错过了今天，我不知道下一个能这样名正言顺邀请你的日子还要等多久。”  
原先还敲击着布鲁斯脑壳的困意在突然间郑重起来的气氛中消散了，布鲁斯舔舔下唇，又坐直上半身把才扯松的领带重新正好。他清楚这场邀约是某种讯号，但他没预料到克拉克对待它的态度比自己以为的还要认真。  
“别告诉我你准备就这样看着我睡觉。”  
“很难说，我总得找点事做，在不吵到你又不离开的情况下，我想我能做的只有这个，除非我们早一点……”  
克拉克挑挑眉毛，极具暗示性地把语气末尾空了出来，不管布鲁斯在这一百天来对克拉克•肯特的全新认知建立得够不够全面，对于克拉克总能轻易说服自己达成目的这一项，他倒早就有了深刻体会。脚尖点着地砖推动着舒适的办公椅转了四分之一个圈后，布鲁斯妥协地站了起来。  
“但愿你订的餐厅这个时间也能接待客人，”他转动手腕看了眼手表，距离通俗意义上的晚餐时间还有至少两个小时，“否则我不知道我这么早离开意义何在。”  
“相信我，”克拉克正了正西装的下摆，“我都安排好了。”  
布鲁斯当然能看出克拉克在明明白白向他昭示着他酝酿了一个多么盛大的惊喜。就连旁观者都知晓这场所谓用以庆祝超人重回世界一百天的晚餐不止是单纯的晚餐，在面对克拉克的征询点头的那个刹那，布鲁斯也曾怀疑自己是否应承得太过草率，但在他们一起进了停车场、克拉克抢过他的车钥匙说由他来开车的时候，布鲁斯发现自己很愿意配合克拉克的神神秘秘展现出一些期待。这份持续时间为三十秒的期待在克拉克把他的车钥匙放进口袋接着伸手揽住他凌空而起时戛然而止——如果克拉克提前告知他晚餐的地点依然是肯特家的农场，布鲁斯肯定会选择自己坐直升机过去而不是像这样堂皇地被迫挂紧在克拉克身上由他将自己带过去。虽然过去三个月也有过一两次克拉克从空中接住坠落的他并将他安全送至地面的状况，但在急速移动中和克拉克紧紧依偎在一起实在不是布鲁斯预想范围内会发生的事。  
等布鲁斯从惊诧和愤慨中回过神，克拉克已经抱着他悬浮在了他熟悉的场景之中，布鲁斯忽略了胸膛相贴带来的异样心动而是勉强把视线放远，大片的玉米田，被脚印踩出的弯曲小径，他常来的白色木屋，还有灰红色的……  
“我们为什么会在屋顶上面？”圈在克拉克肩脖后的手不敢有任何松动，布鲁斯咬了咬牙齿，思忖着用自己的头去撞克拉克的额头会造成多大的损伤。  
“因为我们要在这儿吃晚餐。”  
克拉克缓缓地下移直至屋脊中部坐下，布鲁斯还以别扭的方式在他身上挂着，在察觉到两个人目前的姿势着实引人遐想之后，布鲁斯果断在松开胳膊的瞬间扒住了右手边的烟囱管。自从玛莎和克拉克搬回农场之后，布鲁斯也常来这儿，不过今天绝对是最特别的一次——他佯装没看到克拉克向他伸出的那只手而是靠着烟囱管后脚下使力，这才小心翼翼地转身坐到了克拉克身边。  
“你能保证这个屋顶承受得住两个男人……”一番折腾后的布鲁斯无奈地屈起膝盖，两只脚在肯特家的屋顶之上变得不懂该如何安放，“……的重量？”  
“佐德弄坏这间屋子以后，我把里里外外都整修加固过了。”克拉克笑着看用手圈住膝盖在屋顶上缩成一团的布鲁斯，这和他风采凛凛地站在滴水兽上的样子判若两人，“放心吧，我们俩不会把屋顶坐穿个大洞然后自由落体的。”  
布鲁斯低头又仰头往四周望了好几圈后接受了现实，他稍微放松了一些往上坐了坐，接着不情不愿地揶揄起来：  
“那你还穿了西装……”  
“穿西装只是为了显示我有多重视，”克拉克不无骄傲地摸了摸衣领，“这和在哪儿吃以及吃什么没有直接关系。”  
“我看不出屋顶上有什么能吃的，”布鲁斯尖锐地说道，他的刻薄不带任何恶意而更偏近于自在的任性。仅仅两个月前，布鲁斯还会时刻警告自己别在克拉克面前太过随意，两个月后的今天，他却不知不觉卸下了和克拉克相处时的所有紧绷，“还是说圣诞老人会在这种季节从烟囱上冒出来给我们送两份晚餐？”  
克拉克没急着辩白，他确认了一遍布鲁斯有否好好地坐着，以他的了解，布鲁斯对形象的爱惜让他不至于牺牲优雅从屋顶上贸贸然爬下去，所以他又慢悠悠飞到了布鲁斯眼前，对仰起头不解看着他的布鲁斯嘱咐道：  
“在这里等我十分钟。”  
布鲁斯压根不指望克拉克能在十分钟里变出一桌法式大餐——就算是超人也不会无所不能到这种地步，独自适应着屋顶环境的布鲁斯十分钟以后果不其然验证了自己的猜想。汉堡和可乐没那么糟，不过在由克拉克营造出期待而布鲁斯难得愿意配合的日子，布鲁斯还是在吞下了大量的惊愕后无奈地笑了出来。  
“你就这么对待这个有意义的日子？”布鲁斯冷静地接过了克拉克递来的汉堡和可乐，反正他也无法拒绝克拉克讨好般的笑，“我以为你有多想好好庆祝呢。”  
“有你陪我一起庆祝就够了，吃什么不重要，”克拉克看着布鲁斯先他一步啃下了一大口汉堡，脸上的笑意更甚，“毕竟是你把我带到了这个世界。”  
嘴里满满塞着食物的布鲁斯还没来得及纠正克拉克的措辞，克拉克突然扭曲了一下的表情就让布鲁斯急匆匆咽下食物并迅速把关注点转移到了克拉克身上。  
“又头痛了吗？”他把汉堡和可乐夹在了又拢起的身前，克拉克紧闭的双眼和额头凸起的青筋足以让他丢失全部的好心情，伸向克拉克肩膀的那只犹豫不定的手却在半道被有所感应的克拉克截了下来：  
“没事，”克拉克小幅度晃晃脑袋后睁开了眼睛，已经被捉进掌中的那只手他却不打算放开，“还是那个老问题。”  
“你应该接受我的提议，克拉克，”布鲁斯瞟了一眼两人握在一起的手，没有要反对的意思，“塞拉斯教授的实验室里也许会有能帮助你查出问题的仪器。”  
“相比最初，现在已经好很多了，”克拉克重新恢复了正常，他捏捏布鲁斯的手，试图让他安心，“我们都知道这只是母盒带来的后遗症，交给时间就好。”  
“但已经三个月了……”缠扰着克拉克的头痛也同样缠扰了布鲁斯近三个月，重新回到这个世界并不容易，无法再继续光明正大使用的身份、被唤醒的多种能力、时不时让超人也毫无招架之力的头痛……有一些问题布鲁斯能替克拉克解决，但有一些他永远力不能及。  
“停止你的抱歉，布鲁斯，”克拉克完全明白布鲁斯又陷入了某种不必要的自责，他松开布鲁斯的手，对着他举起汉堡催促他尽快脱离这种情绪，“谁都会头痛，这没什么值得大惊小怪的。”  
布鲁斯抿抿嘴，没出声，克拉克只好又拿肩膀去撞了下布鲁斯的胳膊才促使他重新拿起了食物。微风巧妙地刮过来，把两人间的静谧吹开，克拉克吸了一大口可乐，又扭头看向了布鲁斯，那人正眯起眼忙着把酸黄瓜挑走，他埋头挑剔得细致，克拉克也看得目不转睛。  
“布鲁斯，谢谢你。”  
这话语几乎是不由自主开口道出的，布鲁斯对此的回答是停了一停并吮了吮沾上沙拉酱的指尖后，拎起被嫌弃的酸黄瓜片放到了克拉克的汉堡上头。

他们在屋顶一直坐到布鲁斯数清楚了肯特家的玉米田上空到底有几颗星星才离开，克拉克把布鲁斯直接送回了玻璃房子，达斯提在看到屋外的两个身影后不安地打起了转。它叫了好几声，布鲁斯回头用手势和口型对着它教训了好几次，它才终于安静了下来。  
“你说达斯提还得在我这儿待多久？”  
布鲁斯转过头问克拉克，克拉克也望了那儿一眼，“要是它想一直待在你这儿呢？”  
“你这个主人准备抛弃它了？”  
“为什么不能是我帮它又多找了一个主人？”  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯并未因克拉克促狭的暗示慌张——他尽量没表现出慌张，“你该回去了。”  
克拉克没遮掩自己的失望，他点点头，又说了句明天见后走开了。布鲁斯原想目送着克拉克离开，但他没想到克拉克走开两步又停下了。  
他看到克拉克在重新转回身时用右手揪了把脑后的头发。  
“我以为……”克拉克放下手，叹了口气后再次望向布鲁斯，“我以为我可以不那么俗套的。”  
“嗯？”  
布鲁斯的脑袋向左倾斜了一点，他眨着眼，往常的成熟稳重全都在克拉克踏向他的脚步中变成了鲜有的迷茫。  
“我想……”克拉克将两个人的距离缩短到了脚尖和脚尖只差几公分的地步，他们之间显然在答非所问，但克拉克又明确相信他和布鲁斯正处在同一个频率，“你应该不会推开我的。”  
“什么？”  
疑惑才轻应出口，亲吻就毫秒不差地覆盖而来，布鲁斯连挣动的机会都不曾得到，按在他脑后的手就将他推进了一个不可思议的漩涡。只用舌尖轻扫过他上唇的行径不好说是因为胆怯还是绅士，布鲁斯甚至还没能转过弯来做出些许回应，从脑后移到他脸颊上的手又迫使他眯起眼看向了在昏暗中依旧涌着光亮的透蓝眼睛。  
“晚安。”  
克拉克什么都没问，也没再继续说下去，他又捧住那张怔怔的脸在唇边轻啄了一下，等布鲁斯反应过来克拉克刚才究竟踩过了哪条界限的时候，克拉克已经像为了逃避答案那般极速消失了。布鲁斯在身边因起飞时带起的风平息后才懵懵懂懂地用手轻碰了一下和克拉克的唇短暂相触的地方，他后知后觉地弯下了眼睛，耳边只剩达斯提隔着玻璃隐隐约约发出的叫唤声。

克拉克按亮了卧室的灯，玛莎此刻正在楼下安稳地睡着，修葺过的木质地板已经不会再发出咯吱咯吱的扰人声响，总会一惊一乍的达斯提也不在这儿，所以克拉克确信这间屋子里不会有第二个人能听到他说话。他这么想着，不自禁笑着坐在了床沿。布鲁斯的气息仿佛还在他的唇上有所残留，他无意识地抬手摸了摸唇，大概是因为精神的过度放松，身着红蓝制服的人不出意外地在他面前悄无声息出现了。  
卡尔倒是不介意他总是以这样的形象盘踞在自己身体里的，反正这身制服和这个人迟早都会成为过去，说真的，他早就想尝试一下另外那套黑色的了。  
“别再假扮成我了，”和他一模一样的那个克拉克浮在他面前，眉头比以往还要紧皱，“布鲁斯早晚都会发现的。”  
他们都不确定假扮一说到底能不能成立，至少在面对布鲁斯时，他们有着相同的欲望。或者说，他们本来就没有什么区别，他们只是在某些观点上有着背道而驰且互相无法说服的严重分歧。卡尔通常懒得和他眼中的失败者对此进行争论，不过今晚，他的心情格外好，所以他拿起毛巾搭在左肩上，好整以暇地正视着面前的另一个自己：  
“你在害怕，”卡尔笃定地说，“只可惜你一直在白费功夫。”  
他清楚每一次的头痛都意味着这个自以为是天神的超人又在想尽办法冲破困顿了，只是母盒带给他的力量，显然也不是靠徒劳无功的心理暗示就能颠覆的。  
毕竟母盒强大到足以创造“他”。  
“他会发现真相的。”说话的人回想着这夜发生的一切，不愿意承认就算是自己占据着这个身体，他也会对布鲁斯说一样的话、做一样的事，“他一定会的。”  
“也许吧。”  
卡尔用一模一样的声线随意地回答他，从最初颇费心神的正面对峙到如今能完全困住对方，已经自信终将成为主人的他开始越来越不把克拉克•肯特当成一回事。如今，只要他别让精神过度松散，那个讨人厌的克拉克就不会再像最开始那样总是轻松现身给他带来困扰了。  
“也或者在那之前……”卡尔低头看着握成拳头的手，“我就找到了让你消失的方法也说不准。”  
他阖上双眼感受着母盒遗留在他身体里那股与众不同的力量，这是全新的赋予，但对于如何掌控它直至足以消灭眼前的人，他依旧需要一些时间。和布鲁斯相处得越亲密，他就越无法再安心于他目前只能困住另一个自己、而不是让他完全消失这个事实了。


	2. Chapter 2

二.

一道红影从布鲁斯的左侧闪到右侧、又闪回来，布鲁斯不用抬头就知道面前那篮阿尔弗雷德为大家准备的纸杯蛋糕少了一半，戴安娜对站在布鲁斯身后吐着舌头往嘴里塞蛋糕的巴里笑笑，重新回到和布鲁斯的对谈之中：  
“所以百日纪念的晚餐就是在屋顶上……”戴安娜捻过一个纸杯蛋糕顶端奶油上点缀着的水果樱桃扔进嘴里，对外星人的奇怪浪漫依旧保持着不可置信的态度，“吃汉堡和可乐？”  
“……还有玛莎后来悄悄放在下面的一盆薯条和坚果。”布鲁斯的手指在平板电脑上不停滑动，“不过整体就是这样了。”  
要不是戴安娜今天一见到他就把所有的关心都对焦到了昨晚他和克拉克的“约会”上，布鲁斯也不想向她转述这些。实际上在吃完那个汉堡后，布鲁斯觉得肯特家的屋顶也算是个安静隐秘的好地方，只是若要再来一次，他希望克拉克能提前知会他以便他多穿一件能挡风的大衣过去。  
“我需要替你表现出一些失望吗？”  
戴安娜问的问题听来真诚，不过布鲁斯很想就此戳穿她的调笑——和克拉克一起进入他生命中的这些朋友其实远比他要更期待昨天的晚餐，无需刻意言明，他也能看出戴安娜对他和克拉克之间抱着何种期望，而阿尔弗雷德关于出去约个会的唠叨在他和克拉克愈发亲近之后也渐少提起。也许他们都没法很好地处理自己的人生，可这绝不会耽误他们为朋友操心。  
“不用失望……”布鲁斯暂时放下了手头的工作，后半句话还没说完，大声说着话的亚瑟就搭着维克多的肩从正门的方向大步跨进来了，克拉克飞在他们的身后，他往高处飘了些，隔开所有人向布鲁斯挥了挥手，布鲁斯点点下颌，毫无由来想起了黑夜中那个唐突的吻。没有关联，没有征兆，昨晚特意没去细想与深究的情节在看到克拉克的瞬间却又明晃晃地让布鲁斯莫名羞怯。  
“肯特家的屋顶……其实还不错。”  
在发现戴安娜正仔细打量着他的时候，他飞速说完并再次埋下了脸。戴安娜和已经吃完第五个蛋糕的巴里交换了一个眼神，她随手也拿起一个精细地吃起来，没发现自己正因克拉克和布鲁斯短暂交会的那个黏着眼神扬起了嘴角。   
“发生在实验室的事和你猜想的一样，”维克多首先在布鲁斯对面坐下了，他将记录下的资料传送到了圆桌左侧的显示屏上，“的确是那位威尔逊先生干的。”  
他们转头齐齐看向维克多从各处的监控视频中调出来的画面，闯进S.T.A.R实验室的不速之客没有半点要隐藏行踪的意思，夺走几个存储着氪星飞船和超人故乡丰富资料的硬盘几乎不费吹灰。虽然在超人复活之后实验室已经加强了安保措施，但布鲁斯清楚这对于斯莱德•威尔逊来说形同虚设。  
“可怜的霍华德先生才刚出院一个月而已，”维克多把画面切换到当晚受伤的一众士兵和清洁工身上，已经被类魔绑架过一次的、年老的看门人显然无法承受半年内的第二次惊吓，他躺在加护病房的模样看起来不容乐观，布鲁斯的对手为达目的从不在乎会造成多少附带损害。  
但布鲁斯在乎。  
“那个斯……威尔什么……”亚瑟在把维克多投放在屏幕上的部分资料都扫了一遍后看向布鲁斯问道，“你怎么会猜到是他？他怎么会无缘无故想要了解超人？我以为他只对你感兴趣。”  
“你可以直接用丧钟来称呼他，”面对一连串的问题，布鲁斯重新坐正了，“作为雇佣兵，他只会根据雇主的要求做事。”  
“我猜你在这之前就掌握了某些情报？”克拉克没有拐弯抹角地问道，对于布鲁斯总有事情会瞒着他们这种状况，他倒也不那么惊奇了——尤其当某些事件和自己有关时，布鲁斯总会慎之又慎。   
“如果我在监狱那儿的‘老朋友’提供的线索没错的话，我们现在可以把卢瑟的越狱和丧钟联系在一起了。”  
他们在处理完荒原狼的危机后才得知莱克斯•卢瑟在监狱中凭空消失的事，布鲁斯去到阿卡汉姆拜访“老朋友”试图搜集相关细节时已经太晚。这场越狱就像是全无漏洞的大型魔术，只是“我没听到什么动静”和“对方没有留下任何痕迹”对布鲁斯来说是同样有价值的线索。  
“你之前没跟我们提过卢瑟的越狱会和这位威尔逊先生有关。”  
戴安娜敲敲桌子，把克拉克想说的话抢先说了出来，她和克拉克默契对视，布鲁斯则只是瞥眼看了他们一秒、以示他认为自己的做法无任何不妥之处：  
“我必须先调查这些关联之间的准确性，”布鲁斯简单解释，把大家引回更紧要的关注点上，“维克多，我想塞拉斯教授应该会对实验室的所有资料进行多重加密？”  
“当然，有关于氪星飞船的研究是归属于政府的绝对机密，”对于外星飞船从未停止过的探索已不是什么秘密，维克多审慎地看了看克拉克，确定他并没有因此不快，“只要有人尝试破解硬盘，我就可以立刻追踪到对方的位置。”  
“如果他在狱中都能接触到这位代号听起来有点疯的威尔……尔逊先生，”亚瑟又回头确认了一次名字，“你确定他会栽在这种小把戏上？他甚至都不用亲自动手！”  
“也许莱克斯•卢瑟神通广大，但他不会估量到我的父亲为了保护这些资料做了多少措施，”维克多的语气里不无骄傲，“别小看S.T.A.R实验室的博士们。”  
“维克多，最近着重保护好你的父亲，”布鲁斯沉思着道出了自己的安排，“哪怕是一个坐标，对我们来说都是可以继续追查的线索，不管卢瑟的目标是什么，你的父亲都是不可忽视的一个环节。我会进一步调查卢瑟的去向，无论你们谁得到了有关于丧钟的行踪，尽量第一时间通知我。”  
“我倒是觉得应该交给我。”  
迟迟没发表什么意见的克拉克这才开口，“既然从头到尾都和我有关，交给我不是更合理吗？我可以从丧钟下手，何况他现在受雇于卢瑟……”  
“别忘了卢瑟有很大概率是冲着你来的，” 布鲁斯用打断克拉克的话来表明自己不可改变的态度，“这会让你承担更多风险。”  
两个人都蕴含着细小怒火的目光碰撞在一起，布鲁斯看着克拉克的眉毛拧起来，他正想搬出更多具有说服力的理由，克拉克却突然换了一种神情，他将胳膊都撑上了会议桌，接着手掌与手掌交叉在了一起。  
“我不是在跟你商量，布鲁斯，”就快挤在一起的眉头又倏然松开了，克拉克绷紧了脸，视线的角度缓缓从布鲁斯开始一一绕过长桌旁的众人，“无论你们谁得到丧钟的行踪，最好先通知我。”  
他用截然不同的态度复述着布鲁斯说过的话，混着压迫的气息蔓延开来，巴里往椅子里又缩了一缩，维克多则迅速瞪了亚瑟一眼让他警惕不受控的肾上腺素。他们感受过超人带来的这种威胁感，即使克拉克•肯特这三个月来大多数时间都友善温和，他们也能在这个强大到可怕的外星人沉下脸的瞬间回想起被他完全压制时无能为力的恐惧。  
“克拉克，”戴安娜观察着大家的反应，她喊了克拉克的名字，想要化解这莫名僵硬起来的气氛，“布鲁斯说得有道理，首先我们不知道这是不是针对你的陷阱，其次布鲁斯更了解丧钟，这件事交给他——”  
“我说了我不是在商量！”  
克拉克吼了出来，面颊的肌肉因此轻微抖动，交握的手掌也变作撑开在桌面上，他就势站起来，说话的声音却反而更为低沉，“戴安娜……”  
以支撑在桌上的手臂作为着力点，脸色阴沉的人稍稍俯下身盯向了对面愣住的亚马逊战士：  
“你为什么要反对我？”

卡尔把双手交叠在胸前、让自己舒服地靠进了沙发里，布鲁斯为他们每个人单独辟出的休息室里都配置了价值不菲的好沙发，只可惜体感上的舒适并不能帮助他消解胸腔中仍积郁的怒火。卡尔挪了挪，让自己完全陷进去，精神一旦放松，某个人势必又会趁机出现在他面前，而他比谁都了解在这里和他对话有多危险，所以他干脆合了眼，避而不见才是避免多浪费口舌的最好方法。  
“这就是你不会成功的原因。”几分钟后，又是那样忧心忡忡的陈词滥调出现了，要不是他们都能读到对方的心思，卡尔真要以为他在为自己担忧了：  
“你永远不可能伪装你的本性，”那声音又靠近到了卡尔的耳边，“不管你假扮我假扮得有多成功，你都无法压抑你的本性。”  
我不是在假扮你，我只是在逐步替代你。卡尔把垂下去的披风往上拉了拉，像是要让对方好好看看这身真实的制服可是正穿在自己身上，他把洋洋得意留在心中，用抬起的手臂对着空气在耳边挥了挥，什么都没说。  
“布鲁斯会知道真相的，”那声音又慢慢拉远，“总有一天……”  
“你尽管试试。”  
“克拉克，”得体的敲门声和卡尔的低沉嗓音前后交叠，这让他猛地直起了上半身。他在房间内扫视了一圈，又透过门看着正立在门外的布鲁斯，这个男人正小心地咬着弯曲起来的指节、等着门内人的回复：  
“我方便进来吗？”  
克拉克拍了拍脸，走过去替布鲁斯拉开了门。  
“希望没有打扰到你……”  
布鲁斯难得客气地站在门口而不是直接进去，克拉克知道他还在揣摩着自己的情绪。在会议中对大家施压并和戴安娜发生冲突并不多见，这事很危险，但对克拉克来说又不失为一种警醒——在完全成功之前，他恐怕还是要多多注意自己的言行才好。  
“没有，我正想着该怎么向戴安娜道歉，”克拉克摆出苦恼的神情将布鲁斯迎了进来，“我刚刚太过分了。”  
“你应该对戴安娜说这些话，”布鲁斯拢拢眉毛，语气听起来也没那么严肃，“这就是一个很好的道歉。”  
“认真的？”克拉克看着布鲁斯故作轻快的表情，为他无言的贴心笑开来，这代表布鲁斯在来找他之前已经和戴安娜沟通过了。在联盟初创的磨合期调和众人关系这件事上，布鲁斯是付出最多努力的那个人，他总是尽可能地消减着每个人和他人相处中会遭遇的尴尬——即使他自己也没那么擅长人际关系，“我还想着要不要请戴安娜吃一顿晚餐呢。”  
“也不算是个坏主意，只要别是你家的屋顶和汉堡，”布鲁斯只在沙发的边角上坐了一小块位置，“我和戴安娜聊过了，她说她不会放在心上，她能理解你的……异样。”  
这不是第一次。严格算起来，在大都会的纪念广场上攻击他们那时是克拉克第一次变得“不像克拉克”，从不清醒中恢复过来后，克拉克也有过在会议讨论中突然之间变得不容反驳、和大家不欢而散的时刻，不过正常情况下，他依旧是联盟中最好脾气、最易亲近的那位。头痛的情况其他人也都知晓，所以这偶尔的情绪不稳定，也理所当然被算在了母盒后遗症之中。  
“我很抱歉，布鲁斯，我没有想过要对你们这样，”克拉克在苦恼之外又镀上一层歉疚，“但就像那些始终困扰我的头痛一样，我……”  
不，这分明是我的错——这句必然会惹来克拉克长篇大论的开解到了布鲁斯嘴边及时打着弯变成了“……是母盒的问题”。  
克拉克果然不再说话了，他还站在门口的位置，坐在里面的布鲁斯把双腿并拢，双手搭放于上的姿势和思忖用词的表情在克拉克看来异常乖巧，而这也足以让克拉克忘记几十分钟前因布鲁斯的不配合产生的怫郁了。布鲁斯的眼神飘忽着闪躲开的时候，克拉克笑着摇了摇头，然后走去布鲁斯面前蹲了下来。  
“也可能只是我越来越没法控制对你的担心，”他捉住布鲁斯的手，连让他往回抽的余地都没留下，“哪怕你并不需要我担心。”  
“……没什么需要担心的，对丧钟的了解是我的优势，何况我也不会冒险让你独自去对付未知的敌人。”  
就算手还被克拉克握着，布鲁斯也还是一本正经地阐述着他的观点，克拉克这回没再固执地纠缠于这个问题，他把头往前凑近了些，笑眯眯地歪过头朝上盯住了布鲁斯：  
“或者我们先放下这件事，然后聊聊昨晚那个吻？”  
眼前的人显而易见地僵直了一下，但意欲逃离的努力还是在克拉克另一只手也握上来时宣告失败。他在这个能被克拉克看尽情绪的位置中坐着，不知该不该这么快就面对他和克拉克的关系已经彻底变质的事实。  
“我不知道有什么好聊的，”布鲁斯想了想，还是挣开了一只手而后把手掌盖在了克拉克眼睛上，“吻完就飞走的人可不是我。”  
“你在为此失望？”  
“我没把它当回事，”他的手腕被克拉克攥住后强硬地拿开了，眼前这人的眼睛里闪着惊喜的光芒，热烈到足以让布鲁斯无处躲藏，“何况也没人向我解释那吻到底有什么含义。”  
“就只是想用行动告诉你我有多爱你，”克拉克没让这个机会溜走，他一点也不拖拉地说着毫不含蓄的告白，“爱到连我自己都不知道该拿你怎么办才……”  
还想接着说的话被脑中重重敲击而来的钝痛感打断，比往常都要强烈的精神冲突让他眼前一片发黑，他重心不稳地朝前栽去，被眼疾手快蹲到他身边的布鲁斯扶住。  
“又头痛了？”布鲁斯勉力搀着克拉克站起，他想把克拉克扶到沙发上坐着，但两个人还没能站直，伸向他的胳膊就不由分说地把他揽进了怀中。  
“让我抱一会儿……”克拉克咬咬牙根，不顾这头痛所代表的信号，那个人在慌张，那个人在拼命地想要冲破束缚。但他正实实在在抱着的人让他只会更加懂得集中心神的重要性，但凡他稍有放松，他所失去的将远不止是对这个身体的主导权：  
“一会儿就行。”  
克拉克用稍显微弱的声音说道，他不想在布鲁斯回抱住他的瞬间变得意志软弱，可是布鲁斯传递给他的温柔与关心让他不自觉松懈。搅在头部当中的痛感渐渐消失，在另一抹红披风映入他眼帘的同时，克拉克收紧了拥住布鲁斯的力道，再次选择闭上了眼睛。


	3. Chapter 3

三.

“我怎么一点都不意外这儿会有这么多船呢？”  
克拉克略微飞低了些，被他横抱在双臂之中的布鲁斯扭头看向海湾中央极度引人注目的数十条游船，他撇撇嘴，对克拉克观察得来的结果也同样不意外。从维克多接收到了硬盘被强行破解而发出的警报代码到破解出具体位置花费了比想象更长的时间，若非如此，当那个坐标被分析出来对应的地理位置是远离了特拉华州所处东海岸之外的一片海湾时，布鲁斯也不会同意让克拉克以“我可以让你全权处理，但你不能否认现在由我带你过去是最快的方式”为由和他一起来到这里。在可随时转移的地点破解硬盘是个聪明的选择，他们预想过对方不会轻易泄露蛛丝马迹，但对眼下的他们来说，有可供搜查的目标总比没有要强。  
“代码追踪也会在他们这边释出痕迹，”布鲁斯在克拉克又扫视起海岸附近有没有可疑状况之时说道，“要知道，政府和军方现今使用的仍是莱克斯通讯，以他在这方面的优势，通过情报隐匿行踪易如反掌。”  
“原来不止是丧钟，”克拉克把放远的目光收回来，低头看向在手腕的显示屏上记录着什么的人，“就算是莱克斯•卢瑟，你也远比我们了解更多。”  
“还不够多，”布鲁斯在短时间内分析完了附近建筑物的情况，也许他们稍后要再去海岸上探寻一轮，但他不准备就此放过眼前的机会，这十来艘游船的尺寸和豪华程度大同小异，布鲁斯认为他总能在把它们一一查看过一遍后得出些许有用的结论，“我们从最左边那艘开始吧。”  
“一整片海湾上只有这儿停着几艘大同小异的船，”克拉克没照着布鲁斯的话行动，“看起来是不是很像特意安排好的……陷阱？”  
“说它是一个纯粹的挑衅也不为过，”就像是无需任何表态的对峙与游戏，他们都知道彼此会做出何种行动，也都愿意在局势不明朗时冒险闯入对方的布局，“既然他都‘邀请’我们来到这里了……”  
布鲁斯拿肘部捅了捅克拉克，再次要求，克拉克的反对意见没能坚挺过五秒，就在布鲁斯的坚决中投降了。  
“如你所愿。”  
确认四周及船上都没有潜在危险后，克拉克抱着布鲁斯落到了艉肼甲板之上的小型泳池边。他倒不急着把布鲁斯放下来，海岸附近的光源只在他们身处的位置散发出星星点点可有可无的光亮，也许因为身处水上的缘故，克拉克免不了觉得这样的场景有些浪漫：  
“你知道巴里提议的、由他来一趟探探情况收集些资料是可行的吧？那家伙最近在犯罪实验室学到了不少东西。”克拉克一边的嘴角往上撇了开来，“为什么你一定要亲自过来？”  
他想听到的，其实是诸如“因为这和你有关”之类的答案，但隐藏在面罩之下的脸看不出更多表情，布鲁斯径直踏向通往上层驾驶台的阶梯，任由克拉克边等待答案边跟紧在他身后。这些游船都可即时使用，布鲁斯打亮内部的灯，没放过任何一处细细勘察起来，克拉克守在外面，好让布鲁斯安心地完成这项更适合他的工作。  
“我们去下一艘吧。”  
一段时间的安静过去，布鲁斯从上层跳到了下层，克拉克依言将他抱起：  
“你有想法了？”  
“等检查完这些游船会有的。”  
克拉克没急着追问，在执行任务时，他们已经渐渐培养出了将全部的信任敞付给彼此的默契，这些事本来交给布鲁斯一个人也能有效地完成，克拉克也不否认执意要和布鲁斯一起来不过是为了确保他的安全。他根据布鲁斯的要求把他从这一艘换到另一艘，那之后他都只是站在甲板上，目不转睛地看着布鲁斯从驾驶台闪进公共区域、再去到下层的休息区域，那人的敏捷和专心全都细致地展现在克拉克眼前，还有更多无上的品质，克拉克在这几个月来的相处中都有着全数体会。哪怕这些情感非他一人独享，他也真的感谢母盒所创造的这一切神奇。  
“卢瑟在这块区域待过一段时间，”说话的声音从内部传来，克拉克结束了走神，循着声音找了过去，布鲁斯在宽敞的沙发旁站着、手上还捧着个什么，“至少他来过这艘船。”  
“那场在大都会图书馆举办的晚宴，”布鲁斯把酒瓶拿在手中转了一圈，“卢瑟就是用这款钻石殿香槟来宴请宾客的。”  
“它很特别？”克拉克跟着布鲁斯的手部动作看向了那个镶嵌着钻石一看就浮夸又昂贵的酒瓶，“特别到足以让你下这样的定论？”  
“平均120万欧元一瓶的香槟确实还算特别，”布鲁斯晃晃手里的瓶子，“这瓶要将近300万，如果你仔细观察的话，会发现酒瓶的设计和你的标志在某种程度上有着出奇的相似。”  
布鲁斯不清楚这是否成为了卢瑟特意将酒瓶留在这儿的原因，他无法站在卢瑟的立场上去解释这到底是不是又一个难以捉摸且明目张胆的讽刺。  
“看来当时没多喝两杯是我的损失，”克拉克没把酒瓶的特征放在心上，他扯出个惋惜的表情打趣，记忆却被拉回那个初识布鲁斯•韦恩的晚上，“当时我的所有注意力都集中在你的身上，这么想来，我又觉得自己没什么损失了。”  
“就算是‘逃亡’，他也不会让自己变得难堪落魄，”以前和卢瑟在两个城市间的生意上偶有交锋时，这位神秘莫测的大总裁给布鲁斯留下的就是这样的印象。布鲁斯没对克拉克的话做出什么回应，他往更下层的厨房间走去，试图从这儿揭开更多秘密，“对我来说，他更像一个不存在的敌人，而我有必要为这个敌人的越狱负责。”  
克拉克当然没想到他会听到这个，在他的强势要求下，布鲁斯已经甚少提及对于过往的愧疚了，他此前并不知道时至今日，布鲁斯仍执著于把早该放下的诸多意外揽到他自己身上。  
“那么我也有必要告诉你，你不必把所有事都看成是自己的责任。”  
“是我遗漏了太多关键点，”布鲁斯不顾克拉克又急切起来的神情，平静地接着说道，“在将他移交到阿卡汉姆之前，我去监狱见过他一次。”  
克拉克眼神中的急躁开始变得有些深不可测，他想弄清楚有关于他离开后——尽管更确切的说法是在他被母盒创造出来前——布鲁斯到底都经历了什么。想透彻了解布鲁斯的念头一天比一天强烈，也许，他真的需要付诸行动才可以让自己从这偏执欲望中得到解脱。  
“他比我要更早知道荒原狼即将到来，而现在我确定他从那时开始就已经在等待着这个时机了，只要我们把所有精力都投入到抵御荒原狼的入侵之上，他就可以从狱中逃脱得无声无息。这本应被我及时注意到，我却粗心地忽略了。”  
“在当时那个情况下，荒原狼才是更严重的危机，”克拉克把布鲁斯手中的酒瓶拿开，让布鲁斯别低着头而是正视自己，“你不可能一个人解决所有的事。”  
“我本该可以，”布鲁斯这次没有逃避，从他以全新的角度重新认识克拉克•肯特开始，他就发现这个人总有让他被迫诚实的奇异力量，“那是我对你的承诺。”  
“如果这个承诺——”克拉克将手撑在布鲁斯的两肩，要不是知道这时对布鲁斯做出过分的肢体接触极有可能会引起反感、克拉克早就封住那张轻易就能让他隐隐心痛的嘴了：  
“如果是这个承诺让你不把牺牲自己当成一回事，我宁愿你从来没有许下过它。”他真挚地说道，“你做到的远比你以为的还要多，你知道吗？维克多曾经跟我说起过，如果不是你义无反顾地介入，他也许没办法那么顺利救出塞拉斯教授。”  
克拉克总是离他太近了，布鲁斯想，从克拉克第一次不在乎自己是否反感这种半强迫的对望逼自己好好看着他开始，这个人就在不知不觉中踏进了离他最近的地方，他的眼神、情绪、气息、心跳都成为了布鲁斯无法别开目光的枷锁。  
“克拉克……”  
他喃喃喊出来，克拉克脸上的紧张瞬时变成了憧憬，“嗯？怎么了？”  
布鲁斯不会想不到克拉克在等着什么美妙幻想成真，饶是如此，他还是只在内心偷偷笑开，故作冷淡地推开了克拉克的手：  
“我们该去下一艘船看看了。”

最终他们只从船上拿走了两个水果罐头，一瓶香槟只能证明卢瑟曾经出现，但可追查到采购来源的食物对布鲁斯来说能起超乎想象的作用。和克拉克一起回到蝙蝠洞的布鲁斯只脱下头罩就马不停蹄地又奔向操控台着手要分析罐头上的批号，只可惜那串英文才输入几个字母，布鲁斯就被从后袭向他的人搂着腰直接抱开了。  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯充满抗拒地在操控台上坐下，不小心碰到的键盘在屏幕上不听使唤地键入了一连串无意义的字符，布鲁斯勉勉强强挪动到不影响电脑的位置，将手臂撑直抵在了自己和意欲凑近他的克拉克之间：  
“我正在……”布鲁斯想摆出严肃且不容侵犯的架势，但不可否认连他自己都不认为这样的亲昵对他造成了冒犯，所以他的呵责才刚开了个头，气势就因克拉克别有所图的桎梏被削弱了。  
“不用那么争分夺秒，布鲁斯，”卡进布鲁斯两腿间的计谋施展得不动声色，他一手穿进披风底下圈住布鲁斯的腰，另一手则不由分说把布鲁斯要推拒的手反握到了布鲁斯背后，“眼下我们还有更重要的事要聊。”  
“什么？”  
布鲁斯的明知故问没在克拉克面前奏效，他松开布鲁斯的手，转而更大方地捧住了他的侧脸。  
就像他那晚曾做过的那样。  
“那个吻。”  
“……我们几天前聊过了，”布鲁斯偏偏头，没躲开那只手的触碰，他的年纪和阅历理应让他不会再对任何人感到心慌意乱了，但克拉克就是不用任何技巧都能让他萌发出无措又惊惶的情绪，“我……我心里有数了。”  
“心里有数是指什么？”果敢的试探更进一步，克拉克的大拇指擦了擦布鲁斯略显干燥的嘴唇，像是要以此勾起短暂却记忆犹新的触感，他明白如果他再次停步，他和布鲁斯之间进退不定的双人舞将会永无尽头：  
“是不是指……你终于愿意承认我和你的关系早已不止是朋友、搭档或者是其他根本不恰当的形容了？”  
克拉克听着布鲁斯想竭力掩藏、却仍在他耳边乱序了的心跳声，再次明确了布鲁斯就是他永不会给另一个自己任何机会的原因，他永远不会认同另一个自己的怯懦与伪善，那换来的是什么？整个世界的敌意和谩骂，身边最重要的人因他倍受苦痛，甚至是眼前唯一愿意紧紧抓住他的这个人无止境的自责与愧疚。那不是他该拥有的人生。他确信，正是因为他懂得直面自己的欲望，才能成为如今当之无愧的主导者。  
“克拉克，听着，”踟蹰被击碎的过程煎熬又甜蜜，那双总让克拉克心旌荡漾的焦棕眼睛直直看了过来，“我……我不确定你期望的那种关系是否适合我们，我……”  
“哪种关系？我是你的男朋友，你是我的男朋友，‘见鬼的超人和蝙蝠侠原来一对恋人’这种关系？”克拉克像是决计要一鼓作气冲垮最后的堤坝，搂在布鲁斯腰间的手稍一使力，逃脱不能的中年人就被更贴近地圈紧在了他的身前，“适不适合又是谁判断的？难道是由你自己？”  
“这不是仅靠一时冲动就可以定论的事，”布鲁斯仿佛连舌根都在克拉克的坚定中僵化了，“在决定之前，我们必须先考虑这可能会引起的后果或是……”  
“那就让它来告诉你到底合不合适好了。”  
吻住那双比起袒露真心更擅长说谎的唇是克拉克当下能想到的唯一办法，他吻得比上一次更突然也更猛烈，他的舌头急匆匆舔过布鲁斯的下唇后就从微张的牙关之间闯了进去。他用舌尖碾过布鲁斯的齿列，蛮横地搅得布鲁斯抗拒也不是迎合也不是，自以为能应付一切场面的情场老手在克拉克目的明确的进攻之中慌了神，他既不敢遵从身体反应将腿张得更开、也不敢并紧双腿以至于将克拉克夹得更紧。被捧着的脑袋连最后一点自控权都丢失了，他的脖颈固定在能更好地与克拉克唇齿交缠的位置，从嘴边渗出的些许津液是布鲁斯的无能为力，但更无力的是，他没法解释自己的投入与享受，更别说找到一个能将克拉克推远的借口。  
撑在身体两侧的手就在布鲁斯放弃说服自己的那刻下意识揽上了克拉克肩头。原先只是跟着克拉克毫无章法的攻占懵懂接吻的人一秒夺回了控制权，他勾住克拉克的舌，用终于睁开来些的弯弯笑眼看着眼前被放大的蓝色中涌上的惊愕。舌尖的挑逗配合双唇碾磨了好一会儿后，楞住了的克拉克才像体悟到什么似的惊醒过来，他偏开了脑袋，竟然二话不说直接将布鲁斯就着现在的姿势凌空抱了起来。  
“克拉……咳咳，你……”布鲁斯因突兀中断的吻硬生生呛了一记，失去重心的身体却自觉地靠盘住克拉克腰胯的应激反应稳住了，布鲁斯将下巴搁在克拉克的肩膀上断断续续地轻咳着，不意外克拉克也正因难以忍耐的轻笑而轻微抖动着胸膛。  
“怎么样？”他一手托住布鲁斯的屁股，一手则抚了抚他的后脑勺，“现在你还要继续告诉我、我们不适合交往吗？”  
“闭上你的嘴，”终于止住了咳嗽的人连耳根都呛红了，他磨了磨牙齿，不忿又小声地咕哝道：“然后把我放回去继续。”  
“遵命。”  
这就是最确切的答案了，当布鲁斯渴望他的吻和他的触碰，这就是最完美的答案。他把布鲁斯重新放上了操控台，这回轮到布鲁斯捧住了他的脸，他们尽可能地贴合在一起，用来来回回的舔吮表达着对彼此的爱，他们投入在这份酝酿已久的热情中，忘我到连克拉克背后的脚步声都没能听见。  
“先生们，容我打断一下。”  
阿尔弗雷德的声音冷不丁响起，克拉克和布鲁斯都吓了一跳，不用看就能知道是谁的布鲁斯比哪次都要机敏地把头埋到了克拉克胸前，至于克拉克会多窘迫他管不着——他才不承认自己在不好意思，反正这些小事，交给他的年轻恋人去操心就好。  
“我想你们不会忘了隔壁的休息室里就有一张大沙发，而我认为肯特少爷只需花三秒钟就能移动到那儿。”  
阿尔弗雷德举了举两手间端着的托盘，那上面是一杯咖啡和一杯热茶，不过他认为这两只杯子都不会按照原定计划去到那两人手里了。  
“破坏你们的兴致不是我的本意，只是这儿不是个适合交流感情的好地方，但如果你们执意如此的话……”  
他看着克拉克一手抱着布鲁斯变作鸵鸟的脑袋一面对着他支支吾吾的样子，还是没忍住让笑意从心底泛开到脸上，他对克拉克无声地点点头，把想说的话全都表现在了转头离开的步伐中。  
“……阿尔弗雷德走了吗？”  
布鲁斯把脑袋蹭到了能露出眼睛的角度后谨慎地看了一圈，没想到克拉克却抓着他的手臂把他拉远了：  
“走了。”克拉克的嘴咧了开来，“布鲁斯•韦恩也有这么害羞的时候？你知道我有多想把你那个样子拍下来吗？”  
布鲁斯用脚把笑得前俯后仰的克拉克蹬开，他边手忙脚乱整理着制服、边鼓着脸从操控台上不自在地蹦了下来。


	4. Chapter 4

四.

掀开的被子一角中露出了小半截脑袋，那簇黑发如临大敌般谨慎地朝上挪动着，布鲁斯屏住呼吸、尽量轻缓地往上磨蹭，与此同时，他不忘先确认身后的人有没有因此被吵醒。还在发麻的脚趾提醒着布鲁斯能让这人陷入沉睡有多不容易，更遑论是那条胳膊在无意识中从他腰上滑开才使得他抓住了这个可以离开床的机会——尽管在此之前昏沉睡了一个多小时的是自己，但从他醒来后，发痒的嗓子和浑身的粘腻就开始催促他必须立刻下床喝一杯水或者洗个热水澡，就算什么都不做，他也认为他有必要赶紧离开这张床。否则的话，他即将和克拉克在床上待满整整十四个小时了。这是他近几年来在床上待过的最长的时间，而令他哭笑不得的是这十四个小时里他只不过断断续续睡了四个小时。就算没在做爱，大部分时间他也被克拉克揽在怀里两个人腻腻歪歪地说着话，布鲁斯会在全身心因放松而疲倦的时候睡去、又会在克拉克再度用躁动不安的阴茎顶进他内壁时醒来，如此往复，直到终于耗光了布鲁斯的全部体力。再一次从昏睡中醒来时布鲁斯恍惚以为自己和克拉克已经在床上待足了一辈子，所以，在他和克拉克再次变成对欲望全无自制力的兔子之前，布鲁斯决定先克拉克一步离开这个情欲深渊。  
他已经很久没让自己如此放纵了，整颗脑袋成功从被子和克拉克的身躯搭出的牢笼中逃离时、布鲁斯悠长地呼着气想。超人的从天而降激起的波澜贯穿了过去的三年，即使到了看似一切都早已不同的今天，他都仍不能对围绕在超人身边的可疑风险松懈。但超人——布鲁斯轻手轻脚地移到了床沿又忍不住扭头看了眼克拉克，距离自己在蝙蝠洞中窘迫地向克拉克袒露心意仅仅才过去一周，这个正阖眼睡着的人就如同发生在破碎世界的崭新奇迹那般把他从沉重的过往中带离，他用能烫伤布鲁斯的热情包裹住了布鲁斯、让布鲁斯短暂地忘记了所有的克制与自律投入进了这场毫无准备的情事中。  
性爱后的悠长余韵又在布鲁斯耳朵莫名发红的瞬间袭来，布鲁斯抿抿嘴，为他这个年龄不应有的古怪羞涩愤懑起来。他等着那阵牵扯腰背的酸痛过去后才试着展开下一步，用慢到彷如时间静止的动作从侧躺变作趴着花去了布鲁斯不多的气力，捻着被角的手悄无声息往上撑开，布鲁斯在如释重负间刚想让滑到床下的右脚沾上地，扣住他腰肢的手就比他更迅捷地控制着他翻了个身。  
先前十来分钟自以为是的努力顷刻间泡了汤，立刻明白过来发生了什么的布鲁斯曲起膝盖狠狠地顶了又压在他身上的克拉克一记，半是悲愤半是请求地说道：  
“从昨晚八点开始我们就没有下过床！”一点威慑力都没有的哑软嗓音让克拉克闷在他脖颈间发出了一连串恼人的笑声，布鲁斯抬手捏住克拉克的耳朵，逼那个人好好看着自己，“十二点前我们必须得有个人出现在大厅。”  
“那不就是还有两个小时？”克拉克连视线都没朝挂钟所在方位瞟一下就流利地回应了他，为了避免连说话都没什么气力的布鲁斯被他压得呼吸不畅，他贴心地支起上半身，只用下半身牢牢压住布鲁斯，“别忘了几个小时前我想抱你去洗澡的时候，阻止我下床的人可不是——”  
“克拉克！”  
布鲁斯用胡乱挣动的两下阻断了克拉克恼人的调笑，连他自己都没想过和克拉克做爱会比想象中还要火热疯狂。他没能用上太多技巧，他以为克拉克在这方面并没有太多经验，然而克拉克前晚才把他压上床就顶开他的腿让他难以有所施展时，他就为自己对克拉克的轻看后悔了。  
“我在呢，”克拉克气定神闲地接话，他不费一点力就把布鲁斯按牢在自己身下，就好像方才那二十分钟的休憩足够让他全面恢复到巅峰状态了，“怎么了。”  
“……至少让我下床喝口水。”  
布鲁斯轻咳一声，紧张地辨析着是否又有某根硬物不怀好意地顶住了他的屁股。  
“不如你先回答我一个问题，”克拉克边说边又浅浅啄吻布鲁斯的唇，就好像总也亲不够，“回答完我就放你去喝水。”  
压根也没法说不的布鲁斯只得由着克拉克的亲吻蔓延，他抱住了克拉克的脑袋，等那人又在他胸前嘬出两个新鲜的红印后才有气无力地问：  
“什么问题？”  
“感觉怎么样？”克拉克故意没有说全，他挺挺腰，让那根即使半勃也极具存在感的柱体在布鲁斯的皮肤上擦出一段情色的信号。哪怕他知道有一个始终没能放弃的人正与他共享着这份快感，他也不可否认地成为了眼下能够主宰布鲁斯身体的人。  
“嗯……”表扬克拉克的卖力理应是他该做的事，可坚固的自尊却不让布鲁斯在年轻恋人面前表现出满足——他才不想让克拉克看出自己有多欲罢不能：  
“没我想象中那么糟糕，但也……”他撇撇嘴，把不屑的表情做得足够逼真，“但也没那么好。”  
“只能给出这样的评价？”尽管布鲁斯羞涩的虚张声势没能让克拉克忍住笑容，不过他还是配合地瞪起了眼睛，“看来我还得多多努力。”  
“快让我下……”  
“不行。”克拉克轻而易举地制服了布鲁斯失去耐心的作乱，他箍紧布鲁斯的手腕，用贴上他小腹的硬物昭示着俨然又再度失控的事态，“既然你那么不满意，那就等我努力到你满意再说吧。”  
嘴硬后的悔恨在克拉克似是热情永不枯竭的爱抚中变得不足为奇，布鲁斯抵抗了不过半分钟就又情不自禁地以盘腿绕住克拉克腰臀的姿势缠上了他。前晚艰难吞吐阴茎的小穴似在等待新一轮侵占那样不知所措地翕张着，克拉克没停下在布鲁斯乳首的流连，他和布鲁斯以互相接纳的姿势磨蹭着，当不知餍足的肉柱又撑开那个既疲惫又饥渴的入口，两个人对于彼此的渴望也被无限放大。克拉克缓慢地顶进去，布鲁斯低低地呻吟出来，当粗长的肉棒搅弄得他内里一片湿腻，那些有分寸的抽插挺弄让布鲁斯先前想要离开这张床的想法又被彻底遗忘。  
“布鲁斯……”  
啃咬着布鲁斯肩线的人又忘情地喊起了他的名字，布鲁斯在狂放的挺撞中只能松松地扶着克拉克的肩以迷蒙的呻吟回应：  
“哼嗯……”  
“布鲁斯。”  
这一声喊得比先前更响亮也更坚定，先前忙着埋首他胸前的脑袋突然仰了起来，布鲁斯随着这停顿稍稍拾回清醒，他想去捧住克拉克的脑袋，却听到紧随其后的清晰字句：  
“他不是我。”  
“什么？”  
布鲁斯还处于情动之中的躯体跟着一缩，那个坚定又惆怅的、与众不同的眼神却转瞬即逝。布鲁斯还没来得及追问下去，因他的走神而不满的克拉克又是一个贯穿到底的力挺。  
“你分心了。”克拉克一手抬高了布鲁斯原本悬空的左腿、一手又轻轻地捏住了他的下巴，他半眯起眼睛看向布鲁斯，只沉浸在情欲中的神情仿佛根本不知道自己刚才随口说了什么。  
“可是你刚刚——唔……克拉克！”  
布鲁斯还没能追究下去就又被克拉克紧接而来的猛烈操干弄得瘫软下来，这个不值得被放在心上的小插曲在两人的进攻与迎合中被迅速遗忘。等布鲁斯终于如愿以偿喝到一口冰水果然是一个半小时之后的事了，他泡在热水里把那杯克拉克递来的水一饮而尽，接着没好气地踹了不管不顾强行跳进浴缸的克拉克一脚。他没想到正式交往后的初次性交竟然能如此契合以至于让他精疲力尽，克拉克把他变得一点都不像那个以前在床上从不失态的布鲁斯•韦恩，而布鲁斯不免开始考虑他该怎么做才能在下一次做爱时、别再被性欲操控到如此狼狈的地步。  
“现在我有没有让你更满意一些？”克拉克在溅出一大片水花后终于成功地挪到了布鲁斯待着的那头，他从后抱住布鲁斯，让他的头惬意地靠在自己的胸膛前，“挑剔的韦恩先生？”  
布鲁斯原想绷住的脸还是没能逃过克拉克讨好的语气，他不自觉笑开的同时，又用手掌捧出的水朝克拉克脸上泼去。  
“这才是我们第一次而已……”布鲁斯小声嘟囔着，热气勾出了他的困倦，他让自己安心地依靠在克拉克身前。与克拉克的交合带来的远不止是身体上的满足，他安心地享受着阔别太久的舒适，那些曾束缚了他和克拉克关系的自责与内疚也在悄然远去。  
“所以我的表现差强人意也是正常的。”克拉克搂住布鲁斯，延续着令人愉悦的甜蜜，“只要你肯多给我一些表现的机会，我保证——”  
“克拉克！”布鲁斯用手肘捅了捅克拉克，“就……闭上嘴。”  
“知道了。”克拉克笑得明朗，他安静了片刻，不再去逗弄布鲁斯，一起浸在热水中的双手交缠在一起，克拉克听着靠在身前放轻放缓的呼吸，比此前每一次都更真切地体会到了空前的满足。那不单单是占有了布鲁斯的身体而带来的、生理上最直观的占有欲，那种被依赖和接纳的感受美妙到难以言喻——  
而这是促使他必须尽快消灭另一个自己的、最重要的原因。

等克拉克抱着布鲁斯安安心心泡完热水澡再将那个终于休憩了片刻的人抱回床上时早已过了布鲁斯先前不停强调的十二点，他替布鲁斯接起了戴安娜打来的电话，又在戴安娜意味深长的“我知道了”中再次展开收不住的笑。布鲁斯在被子里拱了又拱才像拾回了所有精神那样跳下了床，他躲开了克拉克想往他腰上伸的手，终于没再像之前那样一看到克拉克带着请求和欲望的眼神就心软、而是地迅捷闪去了衣柜旁：  
“该做正事了，克拉克，”他扫了眼胸前的一片红痕后才着手为自己挑衬衫，“今天我们都有很多事要处理，而我们却……”  
“把前半天都用在了彼此身上。”克拉克已经整理好了自己的制服，他警告似的靠近布鲁斯，在闻到那清爽香气时还是没忍住从后搂住了他，“如果你敢说出‘浪费’这个词，我可不敢担保我会把你怎么样。”  
“我又没有……”布鲁斯的手扶在衣架上顿了一顿，说话的音量也愈发走低，“……说是浪费。”  
克拉克这回只是听从了布鲁斯的意思、在他脸颊旁印了个吻就离开了，他把握着仅剩不多的独处时光，将视线放在布鲁斯身上来来回回好几趟后才想起布鲁斯提到的“很多事要处理”。  
“你确定你今晚要一个人去见弗洛伊德•劳顿？”  
“带上别人只会引起不必要的麻烦。”布鲁斯只是稍稍抬了下眼睛，“我一个人能处理。”  
——这向来都是由我一个人处理的。布鲁斯很想补上这一句，自从克拉克大踏步闯进他的生活，再让他独自处理什么事似乎就变得无比稀奇。事实上每一次克拉克对布鲁斯的独自行动抱有微词，都会让布鲁斯觉得克拉克正在试图用潜移默化的方式让布鲁斯认为他们两个必须时刻待在一起。布鲁斯通常会迁就克拉克的意愿，但唯独这次——唯独事情又和莱克斯•卢瑟有所牵扯的这次，布鲁斯不准备对克拉克做出退让。  
“好吧，”克拉克辨析着布鲁斯侧脸中不容反驳的成分，让布鲁斯独自会见本就由他亲手送进牢里的罪犯当然不会有什么问题，他明白他用不着为布鲁斯担心到如此地步。只是那点他向来控制不好尺度的控制欲，在与布鲁斯交往后变得越来越令他自己也难以招架：  
“如果有什么异常情况，记得及时……”  
“不会有什么异常情况的，克拉克，”布鲁斯反而因克拉克反反复复的放心不下笑了出来，“何况我只是去问几个问题而已，别担心。”  
克拉克不再表态，他们简单地吃了些东西，克拉克目送着布鲁斯上车驶往公司后回到大厅。戴安娜正在那儿等着把一堆暧昧问题砸向他。布鲁斯则在压缩的时间里把公司事务处理完后便照常离开了，去贝尔里夫疗养院之前，他又回蝙蝠洞梳理了一遍维克多替他搜集到的、已删除的监控记录并且再一次确认了：卢瑟在失踪前唯一的访客的确就是阿曼达•沃勒。  
布鲁斯本以为，在他和沃勒达成那不得已而为之的合作之后不该再产生任何冲突才对。

进入疗养院幽深内部的过程比布鲁斯想象中还要顺利，布鲁斯猜想这兴许是由于瑞克•弗莱格和阿曼达•沃勒的“特别关照”才令工作人员对死亡射手的看管松懈了许多。牢固的狱门被拉开的声响即刻惊醒了正面向墙壁睡着的弗洛伊德，他弹跳着回身，伫立在门边的黑色身影没给他任何逃脱的机会，这间牢房又如几秒钟前一样变得牢不可破了。  
“哇哦，这是谁？”弗洛伊德掀了把衣领，在看清造访的来客是蝙蝠侠之后，他反而不再震惊了，他又盘腿坐下来，好整以暇地对他开口，“你是来向我讨教……我想想该怎么说，哈，世道真是变了，蝙蝠侠组建了一支联盟，真够好笑的。”  
他用不急不缓的语速看着那张始终捉摸不清真实情绪的面具，不放过这个能够嘲讽仇人的好机会，“噢，对，你是来向我讨教该怎么在新组建的队伍中和其他成员融洽相处的吗？”  
布鲁斯对弗洛伊德的消息如此灵通也没显露什么惊讶，在超人重新归来、联盟正式为大众知晓的今天，布鲁斯毫不怀疑沃勒会用这支见不得光的小队来对付类似他们这样的人。无论政府多守口如瓶都好，他知道仍有一群人把超人视为最大威胁。  
“沃勒为什么要来见你？”  
他低沉发问，没在意弗洛伊德的冷嘲热讽。  
“嘿，我要是告诉你，你会想办法帮我把这颗该死的炸弹从我脖子里拿走吗？”  
弗洛伊德倒没立刻为蝙蝠侠听来更像有所请求的质问得意什么，他甚至没有直接嚷嚷出类似“她来见为她卖命的死囚有什么可大惊小怪”这种会提前结束这场见面的谈话。他挺直上半身，摆出一副认真想要谈判的架势指指自己脖子的某处，“毕竟我的命还在她的手上，能不能告诉你可不由我决定，以我的了解……”  
他突然笑起来，沉默不语看着他的蝙蝠侠第一次没让他觉得倍受压迫。比起阿曼达•沃勒，蝙蝠侠能对他做的也不过只到把他扔进监狱为止，一旦从仇恨中清醒过来，弗洛伊德立刻就明白了蝙蝠侠的原则同样也能成为他的弱点：  
“那个疯女人会随时杀了我，但你可不会，说不定你还会带着你那可爱的联盟一起阻止她杀我。我没说错吧？”  
死亡射手第二次提起联盟时，布鲁斯冷静地从中剖找出了那个极易被忽视的细节，这儿有个和联盟全无关系的人却把它当成某件大事一样时刻挂在嘴边，布鲁斯不觉得这只是弗洛伊德用以讽刺他的小把戏。  
“替沃勒和正义联盟作对于你而言不会有任何好处。”布鲁斯特意没把它说得像一句威胁，时至今日他依然认为这个危险的小队计划应当立即叫停，“想想你的女儿。”  
“别拿她——”  
“如果阿曼达•沃勒拿你的女儿来威胁你，我会保护她。”布鲁斯往前稍稍跨近了一步，试图让弗洛伊德听清这句话里的郑重，“这是我的承诺。”  
同样隐在暗处的人极为短暂地怔了一怔，他很快恢复过来然后提着气讪笑了一声：  
“虽然我很想杀你——别怀疑，我恨不得现在就朝你连开十枪，”弗洛伊德拿起手边他女儿寄给他的画看了一眼，“不过我一点都不想和你的联盟里那些奇奇怪怪的朋友硬碰硬，特别是现在你的身边还跟着个死而复生的外星人。”  
身处死狱的人却对外界的情况知晓得如此一清二楚是布鲁斯应当警觉的讯号，他在面具下拧起了眉，等着弗洛伊德说下去：  
“但那个疯女人，谁知道呢，”弗洛伊德又搓了把脖子，他懂得权衡，无论瑞克保证过多少次他不会让阿曼达•沃勒打自己女儿的主意，弗洛伊德都清楚服从命令才是瑞克•弗莱格的天职，沃勒前几日交给他的运送任务非同一般，他憎恨蝙蝠侠，然而在某种程度上，他的确需要蝙蝠侠施予的保护：  
“总有人能和她交换一些不一样的好东西，特别是当她觉得万一超人哪天突发奇想打算清理一下白宫——”  
他特意停了一阵，房间里静得仿佛蝙蝠侠并不存在，而就连他也能感受到的、蝙蝠侠鲜少外露的紧张让他不免觉得有趣：  
“——我们又没法阻止的时候。”  
过于明显的暗示只到这里为止，弗洛伊德捏着那张画重新平躺了下来，他翻过身，几秒钟之后，困住他的这个狭小空间内再次只剩下了他一个人。


	5. Chapter 5

五.

轿车在庭院里熄火的时候，布鲁斯也把呼吸进一步放缓了。他辨析着踏上台阶的脚步声，三秒后，那扇华丽坚固的大门被推开。布鲁斯并不意外跨进门里的女士没有立刻打开灯。她走进来，门只在她身后稍稍掩上，他眯起眼，看着留有安全退路的沃勒在黑暗中左右转了转头，最后把目光锁定在她看不清的前方：  
“我以为你永远不会用这身装扮来和我见面呢，韦恩先生。”沃勒把原本拿在手中的公文包夹到了腋下，尽管没再继续往里走，可她的语气听来却依然有着不惊不惧的沉稳，“你听上去没那么累了，是因为你的朋友们？”  
阿曼达•沃勒掌握着包括蝙蝠侠在内的、大多数“蒙面人士”的真实身份是上一次会面时布鲁斯就知悉的事实，那本把超级英雄和罪犯都归类在一起的文件不过是意味着，在政府眼里，这两个群体并没有太大区别。  
好在布鲁斯也从不在意这些。  
“我早就说过，你的小队计划该叫停了。”  
低沉的嗓音穿透黑暗而来，沃勒朝那声音来源处不确定地瞥了瞥，公文包随即被放到了右侧的鞋架顶上，她也开始向里走动：  
“那已经不由我决定了。”清楚现在去摸室内的电源开关也毫无用处，沃勒干脆凭着记忆走到客厅的沙发上坐下了，“更何况，在超级英雄的联盟出现之后，认为那个计划很有必要的人反而比之前多了……”  
她不慌不忙地在茶几上摸索着看能不能为自己找杯水，慢悠悠说着话的语气比刚推开门时松懈不少：  
“我认为这功劳可以算在你的头上。”  
“想必你比我更清楚，有些人是永远不会听命于你的，”布鲁斯盯着她的一举一动，模糊的猜想也慢慢成型，“自作聪明对你没有任何好处，我以为你已经吸取教训了。”  
中途城事件之后，被重新关押起来的罪犯们一度让布鲁斯以为阿曼达•沃勒至少短期内不会再有任何动作，他能预想到沃勒这种从不把附带伤害放在眼里的人为了自己的目标会继续使用令人不齿的手段。也因此，卢瑟若是真的通过沃勒这个中间人雇佣到了丧钟也不足为奇。可不管怎么说，直接通过寻找氪石来妄图制衡超人还是超出了他的预计范围。  
“比起教训，我认为那更该称为‘惊喜’。”沃勒拿起一只空杯子失望地晃了晃，“那让包括我在内的更多人意识到，超级罪犯远比超级英雄要好控制得多。”  
“我说过，有些事我和我的朋友们会替你处理。”布鲁斯从房梁上跳下来，落地时被他刻意带出的披风动静彷如一个无形的威胁，“你不肯叫停的计划，我和我的朋友们也同样乐于帮忙。”  
“我会期待你们的表演。”沃勒也应声站起来，不管蝙蝠侠这趟来找她的目的是什么，她都很为有效传达出了自己的警告而满意：  
“晚安。”  
在那道几乎不可辨析的黑影消失之前，她气定神闲地将上次布鲁斯的礼貌道别赠还给了对方。

“我以为这个世界上如果还有另外一块氪石的话，我们早就该知道了。”  
达斯提跟着戴安娜的说话声在布鲁斯的椅子旁吭哧了几声，戴安娜摸了摸它的头后抱臂站了起来。从印在屏幕上的神情到她说话的语气都透露着明显的忧虑。对她来说，布鲁斯方才播放的那段据称是维克多花了十几个小时才恢复过来的、阿曼达•沃勒从车后座下来然后快速进入阿卡汉姆的画面其实并不能成为那个假设的有力佐证——毕竟一旦事情和超人有所牵扯，布鲁斯总难免会有点过于紧绷——但加上死亡射手的说辞和布鲁斯与沃勒会面的情况，戴安娜不得不相信这个听起来就让人眉头紧皱的猜测。  
“事实上，议会当时除了批准逮捕卢瑟之外，并没有继续展开更大的动作，”布鲁斯关掉了屏幕，对戴安娜的说法进行着解释补充。哪怕从他入狱后、政府仍在使用莱克斯集团的通讯设备这件事来看，他们就有足够理由相信阿曼达•沃勒和莱克斯•卢瑟在狱中达成了某种能让沃勒愿意铤而走险的交易：  
“FBI派出的小队只对他在州境内的部分资产进行了排查，不过我们都清楚，他必然早在那之前就为自己准备好了应对措施。光是那些邮轮，就足以证明卢瑟所做的准备远超我们想象。”  
“所以沃勒要求她的自杀小队转移一件物品和‘卢瑟用氪石和沃勒达成了交易’之间的因果关系完全可以成立——即使这只是我们的假设。”戴安娜依次翘起又放下的手指来回地轻轻叩击上自己的手臂，能够为狱中的卢瑟安排如此天衣无缝的越狱，她相信在这其中为卢瑟联系了斯莱德•威尔逊的那位功不可没，“加上之前S.T.A.R实验室失窃的那些硬盘最终的指向仍然是对氪星科技的研究，我认为我们有必要早做准备。”  
“我也这么认为。”布鲁斯切掉了那个反复看了上千遍的画面后答道，“不过在亲眼见到他们要转移的物品以及确认沃勒和硬盘失窃到底有没有关系之前，我们也不能轻易下定论。”  
这话听起来保留了足够的冷静，布鲁斯说这话的时候没让戴安娜探究到自己的表情。事实上弗洛伊德的三言两语里太过明晰的指向性除了让布鲁斯立刻联想到氪石之外，他想不出还有第二种可能。让莱克斯•卢瑟待在某个地方坐以待毙这种事显然只会发生一次。同时他也清楚，即使过去了那么久，超人依旧是某些反对派政客眼中必须消灭的存在。  
“告诉我你不会一个人行动，”戴安娜调笑的语气间还是有些许担心的成分， “在你已经和我分享了这些资料的情况下。”  
布鲁斯起先没吭声，他转头点开了几个文件，戴安娜跟着瞄过去，那些叠在一起的设计图让她一时没看出个所以然。  
“阿曼达•沃勒注射在那些罪犯身体里的炸弹是在我不知情的情况下、由韦恩集团的某个实验室为政府提供的，为了能够符合要求，我调查到他们对先前的成品做了一些改造，”布鲁斯指了指自己的脖子，“在一定范围内，可以通过这些炸弹内置的定位部件来准确追踪他们的行迹。至于具体的行动日期，我还需要一些时间来确定。”  
“有进展随时告诉我。”戴安娜点点头，对布鲁斯这种配合的态度大感满意。虽说大部分时间里，布鲁斯更钟情于独立处理哥谭的大小事务，但在联盟已经平稳运作了这么久的今天，他也逐渐开始会愈发主动地提出通力协作。  
“硬盘的事情钢骨一直在跟进，不过我认为这件事最好……”布鲁斯擦擦鼻子，似有犹豫，“我是说，暂时只有我们三个知道就好。”  
戴安娜挑起一边的眉毛，立刻领会了布鲁斯的意图：  
“我猜你不准备把这事告诉克拉克了，对吗？”  
“某种层面来说，我并不希望他了解到政府仍在致力于防备超人这件事。”  
布鲁斯点点头，答得干脆，尽管这并不是主要因素，但只要一想到克拉克曾承受过多少质疑与敌意，布鲁斯就下意识地不想再让克拉克体会那种不被信任的滋味。  
“我不觉得他的心灵有那么‘脆弱’，”戴安娜笑起来，同时做出了个不太赞同的表情，“你还不如用氪石来说服我。”  
原本好好趴在布鲁斯脚边昏昏欲睡的达斯提倏地窜了起来，像嗅到或听到了什么足以让它警觉的事物那般突兀吠了两声。  
“连达斯提都会对‘氪石’如此敏感，何况它的主人。”布鲁斯把手探上似乎不安起来的达斯提的背，以此想让它平静下来的同时坦诚着自己的考量：  
“氪石当然也是原因之一，目前来看，我们仍可以认为氪石对超人来说足以致命。所以不管到底存不存在第二块氪石，在情况不明朗之前让他远离总是明智的。”  
“我必须得说，我讨厌这种政府、卢瑟以及氪石搅和在一起的局面，”戴安娜从椅背上拿起自己的外套，“还有你那个未露面的老朋友和阿曼达•沃勒。”  
“抱歉，这本该由我独自……”  
“你明明知道这只是个玩笑。”戴安娜看着布鲁斯竟认真自责起来的神情笑了，“我以为和克拉克在一起之后，你的幽默感会与日俱增呢。”  
“他才……”  
“我听到有人提到了我的名字。”  
克拉克突兀插入的声音让两个人同时转头，达斯提在同一时间随之狂躁地叫了起来。好在他们都已经习惯达斯提和克拉克处在同一空间时的类似情况了，比起之前，达斯提如今已经算是温顺了很多。布鲁斯蹲下来轻声哄了两句后牵着达斯提绕去了后面的隔间，克拉克则从刚落稳的升降梯里走出来，尽管头发上和脸上还沾着不少黑灰的污渍，不过左右手各捧着两杯咖啡朝他们走来的超人显然心情不错。  
“都处理完了？”  
戴安娜心知肚明地选择直接转移话题，把达斯提隔离起来的布鲁斯也刚好重新走了过来。东海岸附近的连环车祸看来还是让克拉克费了不少劲，要不是趁此机会，布鲁斯也没法和戴安娜沟通近日来的情报。不知是不是他过于敏感，自从他和克拉克变成了更亲密的关系以后，他总有一种留给自己与他人独处的时间正在被克拉克强行压缩的错觉。  
“我不知道你在这儿，否则我一定会多买一杯的。”走到两人身边的时候，克拉克把其中一杯递给了戴安娜，“我的给你吧。”  
“我正准备走，”戴安娜把咖啡推了回去，又在道谢后指了指克拉克有些邋遢的面容，“你多关心自己才好。”  
克拉克还想接着说什么，站过来的布鲁斯把克拉克手里的咖啡都接了过来放到一边，在一起和克拉克送戴安娜离开之后，他伸过手指擦了擦克拉克脸上的脏污对他催促道：  
“去洗个澡吧。”  
“连句‘辛苦了’的慰问都没有？”克拉克趁势扯过布鲁斯的手把他搂了过来，“你们在聊什么我不知道的？”  
“只是一些联盟的琐碎事务而已，”布鲁斯撑着克拉克的肩往后退开的同时还掸了掸克拉克肩膀上的灰，神态语气都无比镇定，“比如你最近的战损。”  
克拉克跟着布鲁斯的动作笑了一声，他由着布鲁斯从自己的怀里站开，只是等布鲁斯准备去拿起咖啡喝上一口的时候，克拉克又靠到了他的背后：  
“也或者是……你和死亡射手还有阿曼达•沃勒对话的具体内容？”  
抬杯子的手僵了几秒，布鲁斯还真没料到克拉克会这么轻易揭穿自己想要敷衍带过的意图。得知克拉克对自己有着超乎寻常的关心虽然多少令他窝心，但布鲁斯放下纸杯回转身看向克拉克双眼的时候，那透蓝之下潜藏的愠怒还是让布鲁斯莫名地感觉不适——他得说，克拉克此刻合着额头的表情，和那天他对戴安娜发火时的表情竟然有着些微相似。这离奇的浮想一闪而过，布鲁斯没让气氛就此变得僵持，他又抬手替克拉克捋了捋散下来的发丝，维持在平和之上的声线也让这句话听起来像极了带着亲昵感的抱怨：  
“你的管控欲似乎越界了，超人先生。”  
“关心自己的恋人也有错吗？”克拉克的神情于是也缓和了，他弯下眼睛，言语里是同样不甘的委屈，“我总得知道是不是有人会对你不利。”  
这正是我在做的事。布鲁斯的嘴唇碰了碰，还是没将这句话说出口，克拉克的加入也许会让事情迎刃而解，但也有可能会正中对方下怀。在他搞清卢瑟、沃勒和自杀小队甚至是丧钟的所有关系以前，他绝不会轻易让克拉克承担相应的风险。  
“相信我，我有我的理由。”   
克拉克对此只是将眉毛别成了个滑稽的弧线瞪了他一眼。  
“需要你的时候一定知会你。”布鲁斯难得主动地牵住克拉克的手晃了晃，连微垂的眼角都带着安抚的意味，“我保证。”  
“你最好记得你今天的保证。”克拉克这才回握住了布鲁斯的手，“你知道吗，要不是你不喜欢，我早就把他们都——”  
一分钟之前的愠怒情绪仿佛被另一种桀骜的不快所替代，布鲁斯还没来得及为克拉克的表示松一口气，克拉克就放开了布鲁斯的手将自己的两手举到耳边，夸张地弯曲着两根手指做出了引号的姿势：  
“都解决掉了。”  
布鲁斯的某根神经被模糊地挑动了一下。  
“什么解决？”他试图揪住那个关键点以辨析自己是否误读了什么，“克拉克，我没听错的话……”  
“开个玩笑而已，”克拉克倒是一派轻松地咧嘴笑了出来，他愉快地捏了捏布鲁斯的鼻子戏谑道：“戴安娜说得对，你的幽默感果然没有因为和我交往而有所增长。”  
“这并不——”  
布鲁斯的表情不可自控地严肃了起来，他认真望向克拉克，不想给他逃避这个话题的机会，但克拉克只是凑近他而后在他唇角偷了个吻：  
“我先去洗澡。”  
克拉克拍拍布鲁斯的肩往浴室走去的时候，布鲁斯似乎又听到了达斯提在隔间里狂躁了起来。

“别太过狂妄。”  
制服被褪到地上后，另一个完完整整身着制服的人如期在卡尔眼前出现。  
“滥用能力只会被欲望吞噬。”  
如今卡尔已经不太会对那把自以为是的说教声音感到厌烦了，他把脚边的制服踢开，自如地拧开了花洒：  
“别以为你很了解你的能力。”他对着那个忧心忡忡眉头紧锁的人影不屑地瞥了一眼，好像不管过去多久，他对那老好人的忧心形象都会排斥不已，“一直在浪费它们的人可没资格来对我指手画脚。”  
“你不会成功的。”  
“我会让你知道我的理念有多么正确的。”卡尔闭上眼，向后捋过湿发，“如果那时你仍然存在的话。”  
“你不会成功的。”  
“随你吧。”  
卡尔调高了水温，在舒适感的包围之下放弃了继续对话。强劲的水流松懈了他的感官，令他愈发不在乎氤氲之中的另一个自己正如何忧虑万分地凝望着他。


	6. Chapter 6

六.

“根据我拦截到的信号，硬盘的最后所在地应该就是哥谭港口附近，沃勒昨天也的确在那里停留过数十分钟。”维克多指向小屏幕上的一片区域，对于两个小时前才被布鲁斯告知了一些、未在联盟会议上公开提及过的事情的他来说，他能想到的联系不外乎就是——“你觉得最近你正在处理的所有事其实都是同一件事？”  
“暂时还不能这么说。”布鲁斯将那些地理位置整合起来，在拿起另一块平板前，他特意瞄了眼休息室的门以确认目前的对话有且只有他和维克多能够知晓，“在我和戴安娜讨论之后，实验室的失窃现在看起来更像是一个……”  
布鲁斯回忆着丧钟完全不加以掩饰的行踪以及那几条刻意为之的邮轮，也许从看到实验室失窃时的监控开始，他就应该明白丧钟的目的，只是涉及到了卢瑟和克拉克，他不得不在谨慎之中剔除了那些因过往的渊源而产生的固有印象：  
“一个通知。”布鲁斯把画面又调回实验室失窃那日的监控录像，“通知我们他正受雇于卢瑟。”  
同时，他也恰巧是布鲁斯把沃勒和卢瑟联系起来的唯一指向。  
“所以你的意思是，无论他们能从我父亲的研究资料中得到多少有用的讯息，那都不是最终目的？”维克多把平板拿过来，看着画面中被无故牵连进来、奄奄一息躺在地上的安保人员们，“被一个逃犯牵着鼻子走听起来可不怎么让人痛快。”  
“暂时我们可以这么定论。”维克多还没露出带着些许沮丧的神情，布鲁斯又接着补充道：  
“但我们也不是毫无收获。阿曼达•沃勒不是会被卢瑟轻易蒙蔽的人，她尊崇‘等价交换’，所以她的罪犯小队接下来要执行的任务，应该可以解答我们其中的疑惑。”  
“我继续跟进。”即使知道布鲁斯对阿曼达•沃勒的所有动态都不会有一丝懈怠，维克多在这件事上的调查也依旧尽心尽力，他和布鲁斯交换完意见，又问道：  
“那超人……”  
虽然克拉克不会事无巨细到插手维克多最近私下在处理的事，不过自从克拉克成为了联盟的主席，他也觉得超人最近给人的压迫感越来越强烈以至于偶尔只是被他的眼神扫一扫，维克多都会因那近似于在表露“你们是不是有什么进展没告诉我”的眼神而觉得棘手。  
“继续保密。”布鲁斯知道维克多的顾虑，当大家的合作愈发紧密，在大事上有所隐瞒也就跟着稍显艰难，“最坏的情况是卢瑟在交出一部分氪石作为和沃勒交易条件的同时，自己仍有所保留，哪怕是为了超人的安全，我们也只能这么做。”  
“明白了。”维克多点点头，又想起什么，“我倒是还好，让你也瞒着他应该是挺……难为你的吧？”  
布鲁斯和克拉克成为恋人这件事虽然没有明确对谁宣布过——他们还不至于搞得那么隆重，反正就成员们最近时不时冒出的调侃和揶揄来看，这些家伙绝对比他想象中还要在意他们的发展。被这么意有所指地“关心”了一句，布鲁斯也只是瞪了维克多一眼尽量平淡地说了句“我会处理的”。或许维克多并没有说错什么，如今想要对克拉克瞒下他正在着重处理的事已经不再那么容易，但对他来说，只要能够消除氪石这个最大的隐患，他总有办法不动声色地欺骗过去。

浴室门刚拉开一条缝，浑身湿透的达斯提就机灵地窜了出来，脚掌和身上的水在深色地毯上淌下一长串印记，达斯提还没找到个安全的角落抖一抖身上的水，倏然落到它上方的大毛巾就将它彻底盖住了。  
“坏孩子。”为了把达斯提裹住，布鲁斯整个人跪在地毯上前倾上半身压了过去，毛巾里头本还想挣扎的达斯提听见是布鲁斯的声音，也就哼哼了两声后安分下来任由布鲁斯处置。  
“真的要把它送回农场吗？”  
布鲁斯这边和达斯提做着斗争，浴室里头的阿尔弗雷德也收拾好走了出来，他在不远不近的地方停下卷平整了自己的袖子，又对布鲁斯这会儿向一只牧羊犬展现出烦恼却又自在的状态感到些许宽慰。  
“我倒是不介意再帮您处理几次达斯提的洗澡问题。”  
“尝试了两个星期都没有任何改善，也只能这样了。”  
布鲁斯撤回了压在达斯提身上的重量，聪明的家伙立刻将脑袋拱了出来，它伸着舌头看看阿尔弗雷德又看看布鲁斯，却仍旧不吵不闹。在布鲁斯面前——或者说在除了克拉克之外的任何人面前，达斯提都是这么温顺，就算不与对方亲近，也绝不会表现出随时准备攻击的姿态。他和克拉克在一起之后，克拉克流连在玻璃房子和蝙蝠洞的时间变得越来越长，而达斯提，也就只得根据克拉克待的地方不停转移，因为太过麻烦，于是他们开始强制性地要求达斯提和克拉克待在同一个空间。但直到昨天为止，达斯提对克拉克表现出的抗拒都在宣告着他们的徒劳。  
“真是可惜，”阿尔弗雷德把湿了的毛巾拾起来，又给达斯提盖上了一块新的，“它很喜欢这里。”  
“让它回去陪着玛莎也好。”布鲁斯就地坐了下来，用手指帮它梳理起了颈间的毛，“你到底怎么了？”  
趴在地上的达斯提也不知是不是听懂了，它动了动前爪，跟着这个问题呜呜轻叫了几声。  
“如果不是它的问题呢？”阿尔弗雷德在沙发上坐下，看着达斯提又往布鲁斯身边蹭的样子，“会否是肯特少爷刚复活时的一些症状对达斯提造成了伤害，或者是……类似的其他可能？”  
“我问过玛莎和克拉克，但他们说没有。”一些难以具体描述的疑惑又冒出了头，鉴于他们谁也无法断定超人是否有患上失眠的可能，布鲁斯只能用上更谨慎的措辞，“不过玛莎和我提过，克拉克刚复活时似乎很难入眠，那个问题解决了以后，达斯提就开始对克拉克抱有攻击性了。”  
“您认为这两者之间存在着某种关联？”  
“我不确定……”布鲁斯把手搭上达斯提的头轻缓抚摸着，达斯提则像领悟到会发生什么似的边哼唧、边骨碌碌转动着眼珠，“不过那也没法追溯了。”  
“的确。”阿尔弗雷德也蹲下来，做着道别一般看向达斯提，“我是否可以将你们把达斯提送回农场的决定理解为、肯特少爷即将成为这里的长期住客？”  
“是……这样。”布鲁斯没想到阿尔弗雷德用了“住客”这么保守的形容，就算从没明确和阿尔弗雷德宣布过什么，克拉克在这儿过夜的行为也足以说明一切了，“我以为你知道……”  
“我知道。”阿尔弗雷德的语气平稳，不过布鲁斯没错过他难得从声线里漏出的笑意，“我只是再确定一下自己之后是否需要适当避嫌。”  
布鲁斯当然不会就这个明显传达了宽慰的小小揶揄反驳什么。他们一起弄干净了达斯提，打包上了这几个月里布鲁斯为它新添置的玩具、包括布鲁斯特地为它制作的项圈和牵引绳。在回斯莫威尔的路上，达斯提一直在用持续的低吼表达它的不安，好在见到玛莎之后，它在农田里欢快奔跑的样子才重让布鲁斯放下心来。  
“你把它照顾得太好了。”临布鲁斯上车离开之前，玛莎和他一起看着被拴在门廊前以防止努力想要扑过来的达斯提，“它已经把你当成主人了。”  
“不过……现在你也确实是了。”玛莎边说着，边又拉起布鲁斯的手放到了自己的双手之间，“各种意义上的。”  
“真遗憾我错过了玛莎说这话时你脸上的表情。”听完转述的克拉克把正背对他鼓捣着什么零件的布鲁斯翻了过来，“我猜你当时一定脸红了。”  
“停止你毫无意义的想象。”布鲁斯立刻接话，他面不改色地反手顺势将一把螺丝塞到克拉克手里，“我没有。”  
“我不信。”克拉克一手捧着螺丝，一手又搂着布鲁斯的腰把自己的鼻子蹭了上去，拥有了随时随地能和布鲁斯亲昵的身份让他越来越不顾场合地得寸进尺，“明天我就去问玛莎。”  
“克拉克！”  
布鲁斯轻喊了一声，伪装的愠怒之下是实实在在的羞赧，克拉克被他抿得一边高一边低的唇线逗笑，没再逗弄下去。  
“真抱歉因为我的缘故又要将达斯提送走，”克拉克对达斯提缘何与他敌对心知肚明，从那条狗第一次撞见自己和另一个自己“对话”过后，它就比谁都更早地敏锐察觉到了异常。他知道对达斯提来说，自己不是它真正的主人。在它眼里，自己是陌生的，全新的，让它恐惧的……克拉克全都知道，但这不值得他在乎。  
反正那只是一条不会说话的狗而已，它喜欢自己与否，原本就对自己构不成一丝威胁。  
“我知道你舍不得达斯提，我在想，如果你喜欢的话，我们可以再养一只。”克拉克还是松松地抱着布鲁斯，提出他以为能够让布鲁斯开心些的建议，“在你的房子里。”  
“这不是喜欢就可以去做的事，克拉克，”布鲁斯像是没想到克拉克会做出这种提议，只是他连短暂的考虑都略过直接将它否决了，“我不认为我们有照顾好一个新伙伴的能力，事实上，即使是达斯提，我也没能给它足够的关心和陪伴。因为我们的原因导致它被迫不停地换地方已经让我对它倍感抱歉了。”  
这都是布鲁斯再真实不过的感受。达斯提的到来带给他的绝不仅止于“容留及养护的义务”那么片面，除了陪伴产生的正面力量，从某种程度上，达斯提帮助他更进一步地体会到了信任建立的过程。  
“嘿，只是一条狗而已，”克拉克却听得漫不经心，他抬手去按了下布鲁斯微微拢起的眉心，“别那么严肃。”  
布鲁斯拉住了仍按在他眉心的那根手指。克拉克的“玩笑”像一个开关，让布鲁斯之前就并未完全消散的疑云又聚拢了起来，那种似曾相识的迷惑来得太过急促，突兀到布鲁斯一时间不懂该如何纠正克拉克的措辞，他或许只是一时口快不必深入追究——确切说来，这感受从克拉克说出那句奇怪到不像是克拉克会说的话开始就隐约困扰着他，让他莫名生出了一种如芒在背的怪异感。  
还没来得及向明明和达斯提有着更深厚感情的人阐述它不仅仅是一个动物，布鲁斯的某台手机就在后面跳出了个简短的提示音。克拉克比布鲁斯更快一步地探头去看，加密的手机虽然看不出什么端倪，但克拉克分得清每台手机的不同用处，更何况，光是布鲁斯故意置之不理的表现就足够他看出些端倪了：  
“你确定不准备告诉我最近你在跟进的事情有什么新进展吗？”  
克拉克往右侧探过一截想要去捞那只手机的动作果不其然被跟着斜过上半身的布鲁斯拦截了：  
“你应当明白我有我的理由。”  
布鲁斯慢慢按下克拉克的手臂，依然不准备让他看到钢骨发给自己的资料——他清楚如果克拉克真的想弄清楚，他总有办法，不过这会儿，他对自己能够说服克拉克暂时别插手仍保有信心。  
“我猜到你会这么说了。”克拉克单单眯起左边的眼睛后退了小半步瞧向脸上没什么表情的布鲁斯，“但我不喜欢你有秘密。”  
话语的末尾带着点笑意，然而布鲁斯看过去的时候，只从克拉克刻意摆出的平和面色上读出了些许烦闷。  
“这还构不成是什么‘秘密’，”布鲁斯的声音稍稍低下来——在他至少能够理解克拉克缘何会如此介意的基础上，他决定暂停一步，增加克拉克会和氪石直接接触的风险没有任何好处，“我……希望你明白，我会这么做只是因为我必须这么做。”  
“有多必须？”  
克拉克并不是真的好奇答案，他也没打算给布鲁斯组织出一个完美答案的时间，他站在这个能更好直视布鲁斯的位置，加重了咬字继续说道：  
“而我希望你明白，”即使勾起左边唇角笑的那一瞬快到几乎无法被察觉，克拉克也让这个“忠告”忽然间变得极具压迫感：  
“我不喜欢你对我有任何隐瞒。”  
这不是玩笑。布鲁斯能够分辨出来。那汪布鲁斯熟悉的透蓝传递着足以让空气凝结的不悦，这感觉也许不如克拉克初初苏醒以满心的仇恨面对他时那么严重，但它已经足以让布鲁斯敏锐体会到其中的某些相似。  
“克拉……”  
“答应我。”在布鲁斯能组织出只言片语前，克拉克又重将上半身逼近了些，掐住布鲁斯下巴的行为几乎只是他自然而然体现权威的举动：“这必须是最后一次了。”  
布鲁斯感受着卡住下颌的手指施加而来的力道，什么也没再说。


	7. Chapter 7

七.

他一定忽略了某些细节。  
从碎片般的梦境回到现实的那刻，布鲁斯第一次清晰地意识到了这点。尽管梦境纷乱，他却意识清醒，他坐在这张某个更遥远时空的巴里曾来过的桌子前，试图将当时被他遗漏的每一个细枝末节拼凑完整。他回忆着那个闪电侠声嘶力竭对他喊出的每个字、以及再往前推去的另一重梦魇，那些曾让他不可置信的满目疮痍和末世场景……还有，还有那张慢慢向他走近的、曾消失在记忆之中如今却又和某几个瞬间的克拉克重叠起来的身影……  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克的声音将他的思绪拉回，回头看去，说话的人正端着托盘朝他走近，那脸孔看起来和平时别无二致，“睡醒了？”  
布鲁斯默不作声地抿抿唇，决定暂时压下心头的怪异感觉，他揉动着肩膀，摆出仍睡眠不足的疲惫模样问道：  
“什么时候来的？”  
“几分钟前，看你还睡着就没吵醒你。”克拉克在布鲁斯旁边停下，贴心地把刚煮好的咖啡递了过去，“加过糖了。”  
“谢谢。”这咖啡闻起来很香，布鲁斯接过喝了一小口，这相处也很正常，但布鲁斯依旧觉得自己在某个时刻早已得到了不曾被他放在心上的提醒，可不管怎么回想，他偏是想不起来那古怪的坚定到底来自哪里。  
“克拉克，假设——”甜涩的液体顺着舌根咽下去，布鲁斯抬头去看正微笑注视着他的克拉克，放松了肩膀闲聊似的开口：“假设我同意你……”  
克拉克才听了个开头，就忍不住笑出了声打断他：“假设？我以为蝙蝠侠从不假设。”  
“我以前还以为我永远不会和外星人成为朋友。”布鲁斯放下咖啡杯，状似严肃地反驳——不算那个偷偷翻出的白眼的话：“偶尔做一些假设实际上有助于审视自己的决定是否正确。”  
“好吧，”克拉克拿起布鲁斯喝了一半的咖啡端到了自己手里，“假设什么？”  
“假设我不介意你替我处理阿曼达•沃勒的那支罪犯小队，你打算怎么替我处理？”为了不让这话题开启得那么突兀，布鲁斯把前些天未尽的对话搬了出来作为填补，“你表达过你想替我处理的意愿，我没记错的话。”  
克拉克含着口咖啡转了转脖子，看上去未起什么疑心。  
“当然。我认为包括沃勒女士本人在内，那支所谓的超级罪犯小队是个随时会威胁到社会稳定的因素。各方面。”在了解过中途城事件、再加上最近布鲁斯不想让他了解的某些事之后，克拉克完全有理由这么认为——毕竟阿曼达•沃勒正让自己凌驾于现有法律之上、以见不得光的手段操控着一帮罪犯为她卖命，“唯一能一劳永逸的办法，从来只有终结他们的生命这一个选项。”  
布鲁斯侧头往上方看，喉结则不易察觉地滚动了一下。也许他不该惊讶克拉克抱有这样的想法，毕竟国防部和沃勒在批准自杀小队计划之初就把超人视作敌人是他从一手掌握的资料中得到的事实。可他看着克拉克说这话时冷酷到漠然的表现，怎么也没法阻止心口那团怪异感愈发膨胀。  
“除非你能想出更彻底的既不会让他们反复越狱、又不会让他们危害他人伤及无辜的方法。”克拉克把咖啡一饮而尽，他不仅不在乎身侧来自布鲁斯的、若有所思的神情，他甚至有一种隐隐的兴奋。反正，让布鲁斯了解现在这个真实的超人是早晚的事：  
“我一度认为你至今还在指望这些人能突然改变立场变成好人。”  
“……我知道他们不会。”  
布鲁斯顿了顿，把视线挪开了。  
“所以这么多年里你才会因为他们疲累不堪，你的努力最后换来的是让他们成为了受政府保护和监控……或者说是胁迫之下的编外特种部队。”耳边传来一阵短促的嗡鸣，克拉克知道自己有点忘乎所以而另一个他又在趁机蠢蠢欲动了，“你知道我一向认为所谓的‘政府监控’其实和威胁没什么区别。”  
“我明白你的意思。”布鲁斯垂了垂眼，一时之间不知该如何继续这对话，“我只是以为你说的‘处理’不会是这种极端的手段。”  
他所了解和认识的、甚至连曾企图杀死他的自己都原谅和包容了的克拉克•肯特会说出这种话吗？  
布鲁斯怎么也没法消化刚刚他所听到的一切。  
“布鲁斯，千万别告诉我你准备为了这些该死的罪犯和我吵架。”在气氛沉默之前，克拉克压着布鲁斯的椅背迫使他转了个向后在他对面蹲了下来，“那我会更加恨他们的。”  
“当然不，”布鲁斯垂了垂眼，平淡地解释道，“我只是突然好奇你对沃勒这支小队的看法而已，毕竟从你的态度来看你似乎很是厌烦他们。”  
“那纯粹是因为他们最近让你有那么点儿焦头烂额，而我觉得你和他们之间的纠缠早就该以简单的方式了断了。”克拉克又抬手捏住了布鲁斯的下巴，他喜欢那么做，他喜欢因控制布鲁斯而带来的征服感、他更喜欢布鲁斯面对他时的顺从，“别在意我说的，布鲁斯，哥谭是你的城市，我不会干涉你对罪犯们的处置方式。”  
“我没有焦头烂额，只不过因为这件事牵扯到卢瑟……”  
“我大概能了解你的用心，没关系。”克拉克没有过多地拆穿什么，知道布鲁斯从始至终都只是为了保护自己足够让他放过这些小小的隐瞒了，在如何循序渐进地展示占有欲这件事上，他向来很有耐心，“但别忘了你答应过的，当需要我插手的时候，一定要及时通知我。”  
“好。”  
克拉克这才满意地放开手站了起来，只是他正准备把咖啡杯拿走，布鲁斯就倏地从后拽住了他的手：  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯仰起头，直视进那双透蓝到纯粹的眼睛，那里面本该有着能震撼到他的无私与正直，也许现在那里面仍有，但布鲁斯发现自己无法立刻确定：  
“你的头痛好像好了很多。”  
“是啊。”克拉克像是反应过来的确有这回事儿，“我想……我很快就能完全摆脱这个后遗症了。”  
他按了按太阳穴，嘴角在不自知的情况下张扬地咧了开来。

“情况怎么样？”  
刚从另一座城市赶来中途城的戴安娜边问着问题边在废弃大楼的天台蹲下，身边的布鲁斯和一旁的蝙蝠机完全和夜色融为了一体。见他专注地盯着远方的某处，戴安娜便也跟着一起看了过去。  
“他们还没出来。”回答戴安娜的是巴里，通讯器里的声音一如既往地按照布鲁斯的教诲谨慎地压得极低，“我要进去看看吗？”  
“待在原地别动。”布鲁斯这才发声，他碰碰耳朵，用轻轻敲击的声音告诫道：“等他们出来。”  
“好……吧。”巴里往工厂对面的树丛里一掩，又对着空气举了举手，“还有，晚上好，戴安娜。”  
戴安娜应了巴里几句，又转头去问布鲁斯：“维克多那边怎么样？”  
“阿曼达•沃勒一直没有出现。”布鲁斯目不转睛地回答着，“看起来她还是和以前一样把任务全权交给瑞克•弗莱格执行了，只有这样，她才能安全地成为幕后的隐形人。”  
“很符合她的作风。”戴安娜回着话，对布鲁斯目前的沉着感到安心。在她看来，他们今晚只需确认这支自杀小队所要接收和护送的物品是否真的对超人或联盟有威胁即可。这没什么难度，最有难度的，无非是他们四个在布鲁斯专门设置的另一处隐蔽频道里进行沟通到底会不会被超人察觉。  
“没联系亚瑟？”  
“他有自己的事要处理。”  
简单了解了情况的戴安娜点点头，两个人保持了好一阵的安静。在戴安娜向巴里确认了一遍他那边的情况并被告知对方仍未露面后，布鲁斯抓准时机关闭了通讯器的通话功能。  
“戴安娜，”他一面将上身往栏杆外更探出去一些以寻找备用的钩爪着力点，一面又在夜风中开口：“还记得我跟你提过的那个……噩梦吗？那个超人统治了世界的梦。”  
“有些印象。”戴安娜稍稍回想了几秒，接着也默契地关掉了通话功能，“怎么了？”  
“我昨天又看到了那个场景。”  
布鲁斯并不确定就这么贸然同戴安娜聊这些暂时还没理清头绪的事是否正确，但他同时又相当清楚，事关超人，他绝不可以再次单方面做出任何定论。  
“我以为在你认识到你没有消灭超人的必要后，这种由潜意识催生出的、带有暗示性的梦境也就不会再出现了。”  
在布鲁斯最初向她描述那个梦境的时候，戴安娜理所当让地认为这和布鲁斯把超人视为这颗星球的最大威胁有关——显然当时的布鲁斯也认同这个说法。戴安娜跟着布鲁斯往前探了半截，布鲁斯没被面具遮挡的部分勾出了一个无奈的括弧，像是在表达他自己也很意外。  
“还有一件事，我之前并没有对其他人提起过。”布鲁斯终于扭头看向戴安娜了，他把说话的语速放得比平时更慢，听来也就更为郑重，“我在找到巴里之前就见过他。”  
“……等等，我有点糊涂了，”戴安娜转向了布鲁斯，手也跟着搭上了膝盖，“你是说你还做过另一个梦？那个梦里你见到了巴里？在毁灭日被卢瑟制造出来前？”  
“虽然超人成为独裁者的末世场景我无法确定到底是什么情况，但我确定我见到的巴里绝对不是梦境。”布鲁斯理解戴安娜脸上出现的困惑，他也没急着去回答那一连串的问题，“巴里来过蝙蝠洞，我是说，未来的巴里，找到了过去的我。那个未来闪电侠匆忙离开时桌子上的纸被他搞得一团乱，当时的我很迷惑，而在亲自找到巴里、听他跟我提起神速力之后，我开始确信那时我见到的闪电侠绝对不是梦。”  
“他来自……某个”——也许即将要发生的、更可怕的——“未来。”  
更具体的描述被布鲁斯刻意掩去了。尽管如此，事情的经过在他简要的阐述之下也并不难理解，戴安娜转着眼睛想了两秒便接受了——在她看来，这世界上发生再多稀奇古怪的事都不足为奇，“所以巴里在蝙蝠洞找到你后对你说了些什么？”  
“他就只是喊着自己来早了，然后匆忙地再三要求我找到他们——我是说，你们。”布鲁斯意有所指地又碰了碰耳朵里的通讯器，“所以在克拉克下葬后，我才会立刻把重心转移到组建团队上。”  
“接着我们成功阻止了荒原狼的入侵并化解了那场危机。”戴安娜跟着说道，“你是想告诉我未来的巴里提前为你建立联盟做了预知？”  
“我之前也一直这么认为，所以从没想过要把这件事告诉任何人。”  
布鲁斯又扭开了头，视线里的中途城郊外只剩漆黑与荒凉，也许每座城市都有这么一片无人问津的灰暗地带，但在布鲁斯触及过的那个梦里，这种灰暗早已从角落蔓延到整个世界。  
“直到，”布鲁斯将重心转移到另一条腿后倾了倾身体，“直到我发现我忽略了某些关键点。”  
戴安娜只是看着他，耐心地等着他说下去。  
“母盒召唤荒原狼入侵之前，联盟的大家并不知晓对方的存在，我是指……巴里不知道布鲁斯•韦恩就是蝙蝠侠、更没去过蝙蝠洞；亚瑟不认识你，维克多不知道亚瑟的存在。直到联盟匆忙组建并唤醒克拉克对付荒原狼这整个阶段，我们对彼此都很陌生。”布鲁斯道出了自己的迟来的分析，“但那个未来的巴里显然相当熟悉我和克拉克的一切。”  
“那么他来找你就绝不是要你别杀克拉克或是组建联盟抵御荒原狼了。”戴安娜毫不费力地理解了布鲁斯的想法，“因为这些在他身处的时间节点早已发生过了。”   
“更重要的是，荒原狼事件中的巴里甚至还没能完全掌控神速力。他不可能拥有穿越时空的能力，所以我才认为那个‘巴里’回到过去找到我，绝不仅仅是为了我们已经经历过的一切。”  
“你想说明……我们极有可能面临更严重的危机，比如这一次？”布鲁斯在这个任务的节点和她提起这件事，戴安娜当下自然只能被误导出这样的联想，“你觉得卢瑟和沃勒会用氪石对付超人、接着再着手瓦解我们的联盟？”  
“不，我认为这个我们能解决。”布鲁斯又看向了戴安娜，他停了停，似是仍有所迟疑，“我只是在怀疑……当然这还只是个没有证据的猜测……”  
“那个梦境和未来闪电侠的到来一前一后发生，这蹊跷的时间节点未必是巧合，我认为超——”  
“他们出来了。”巴里的声音忽然略带紧张地在布鲁斯耳边响起，“多了一辆车，现在是五辆了，我要跟上去吗？我得跟上去。”  
两个人对视一眼，同时终止了对话并重启了通话功能，布鲁斯用“注意安全”认可了巴里即时追踪的决定，他对接上自己腕上的显示屏，又通知道：  
“回旋镖在第一辆车里，鳄鱼人在第二辆，死亡射手在第三辆。”布鲁斯确认着微弱但准确的定位显示，“瑞克•弗莱格没和他们在一起，他在最后一辆车里。”  
“这和来时不一样！”作为看着他们上车的第一目击人，巴里低低地叫了一声，时不时有类似植物被压断连带发出的杂音传入布鲁斯的耳朵，“他们拿的东西会在哪辆车里？”  
“车子似乎并没有按原路返回。”戴安娜将头凑过去，分析起了让她疑惑丛生的路线，“这是开往哪儿的？看起来像是往哥谭港的方向？”  
“不管目的地是哪儿，沃勒都不在那儿，维克和我确认了她一直在城区待着。”布鲁斯示意戴安娜和她一起站起身后又往蝙蝠机走去，“不管事前卢瑟给了阿曼达•沃勒什么样的实质保证、她都不可能不亲自确认交易结果，她不是会轻易相信卢瑟的人。”  
“那么来吧，”戴安娜拿下背上的盾牌掂了掂，而后从另一侧跳进了蝙蝠机：  
“我已经等不及要看看他们到底在搞什么鬼了。”


	8. Chapter 8

八.

离开中途城进入通往哥谭的方向后，蝙蝠机在空中跟着转弯的车辆调整了一下方向并放缓了速度——因为行驶着的五辆车又同一时间降速了。到目前为止，他们所在做的只是再寻常不过的追踪，但这个忽快忽慢的行驶速度显然开始让巴里烦躁不已：  
“我怀疑他们早就发现我在跟踪他们了，”在第二次因为这恶作剧般的速度被差点绊倒后，巴里低声的自嘲里带着点沮丧，“我觉得他们在戏弄我！我们！”  
也许。  
“不，你做得很好，”布鲁斯闪过同样的念头，却没对巴里透露，“保持距离，注意安全。”  
他没法在这时向巴里保证什么。他没法保证这不是个彻头彻尾的陷阱——尽管他一直有这样的考量；他也没法保证和他互通信息的弗洛伊德是否成为了周旋其中的双面人以保证自己的利益；甚至于他没法保证斯莱德•威尔逊是否也是其中一环并且突然出现搅乱局面……他唯一能做的，就是保证其他成员的安全并不会因此受到牵连，毕竟从最开始，这件事所产生的全部风险就应当由他一人承担才对。  
他将蝙蝠机开到了巴里所在的位置上空，开成一列的车子又开始加速，戴安娜撇头看了眼长时间一言不发的布鲁斯，她没揭穿布鲁斯在她看来不太必要的严肃而是再次对目的地表达了疑问：  
“我没记错地图的话，如果他们在下一个岔路口转弯将会驶向布里克斯顿岛，”戴安娜往下看了一眼，那个几不可见的红点正卖力奔跑着，“既然瑞克•弗莱格没有做出任何指令，是不是可以说明这在沃勒的计划内？”  
“在这条路上能够发生很多远超你想象的事，”聚精会神注意着路面状况的人向戴安娜解释着这里的复杂性，“大都会和哥谭的市政府似乎都不认为两座城市之间这片交汇的区域处在自己的管辖范围内，他们宁愿开无数个会议为这件事扯皮上数十年也不愿意让自己的市政建设从郊区蔓延到这里。”  
“所以包括这里地下的那一片废弃隧道和布里克斯顿岛因此成为了黑帮和罪犯们的最爱？”戴安娜不免顺势想起就连被召唤来的史前外星客人都曾光顾这一带的往事，“就连荒原狼都对这儿一见钟情。”  
“嘿伙计们，等一下……”  
还没能继续对目的地进行进一步的推论，和地面上的车一同停下的巴里看着五辆车之间不知何时被刻意调整过的距离轻轻嘟囔了一句：  
“为什么我总觉得他们停车的间距有哪里不太对劲……”  
因为就是有哪里不对劲。布鲁斯冒出的这想法就像一个点燃导火线的火花，霎时间引爆了完全不知有何作用的第四辆车，爆炸声在寂静黑夜之中显得格外具有震慑力，碎玻璃从火光之中向四周洒开来，整截断掉的车尾直接砸向了第五辆车的车头。  
“巴里！你怎么样？”  
布鲁斯朝下看，稀稀拉拉的树丛让他没法第一时间确定巴里的状况，好在那头的巴里只是咳嗽了几声，很快回复过来：  
“现在应该怎么办？我该去看看到底是怎么……”  
二轮爆炸就这么再次猝不及防地发生了。这次的爆炸发生于地底下，那颗预先埋好的炸弹显然在预计范围内发挥了最大功效，因为布鲁斯和戴安娜只来得及听见巴里咒骂了一句什么，第一辆车就突然加速驶离了这个泥土与火星飞溅的范围。  
“他们策划了越狱。”  
与此同时，第二和第三辆车就在布鲁斯说出结论的时候跟着启动了，和第一辆不同，它调头驶向了完全不同的方向，一片混乱之中，他们甚至听到了隐约的枪声。戴安娜蹩蹩眉头，直接推开机门跳了下去，守在下面的巴里揉了揉就算及时跑开也还是被溅来的石块砸到的肩膀，左右看了看正离他越来越远的两辆车：  
“等等，那个我抓过的家伙是不是还在第一辆车里？”  
“是的。”布鲁斯看了下手腕上的屏显，蝙蝠机也同一时间落到了地面，“他就在车里。”  
“交给我了。”巴里即刻往回旋镖逃离的方向追去，“我不介意再把他连人带车撞晕一次。”  
“看来他们和沃勒的得力手下交情还不错，”把最后一辆车推远了些的戴安娜将这辆车里唯一还有呼吸并且被绑住的瑞克•弗莱格从车后座拖了下来，而司机和其他人则被数发子弹保证了不会透露这场“绑架案”的任何细节，她把瑞克•弗莱格平放到地上后示意跑来的布鲁斯检查他的情况：  
“至少在准备越狱前这些人只是击昏了他而没有选择更极端的手法，不过这也间接帮助了我们确定沃勒和卢瑟交易的东西不在这两辆车上。”  
“也可能她早就拿到了。”布鲁斯没有更多的时间同戴安娜分析这到底是一场精心策划的障眼法还是作为沃勒得到东西的条件。他走到戴安娜身边向她展示了那帮人目前的位置，先前一同开走的车辆如今又分成了两路，布鲁斯并不奇怪这些人在面对一个超级英雄联盟时竟也聪明地选择了策略与合作。  
“戴安娜，鳄鱼人得交给你了，其余的交给我。”  
戴安娜跟着显示的路线确认了一下方向，又回头去看布鲁斯，“看来阿曼达•沃勒被耍得很彻底。”  
“也或者说她对安排在这些人脖子里的炸弹威胁太过自信了。”  
布鲁斯把昏迷中的瑞克•弗莱格搬到了更隐蔽的地方后替他发出了求救信号，正准备回到蝙蝠机上的时候，戴安娜却拉住了他：  
“你有没有想过为什么他们明知死亡射手已经透露给了你时间地点、他们却仍然要坚持行动？”  
紧迫的时间之下，戴安娜的语速也很快，事到如今他们对这是个准备周全的阴谋已经毫无异议，但问题是，在这层阴谋之下，还有多少未知的谜题等待着他们去揭开？  
“因为这是一个难得的机会。”布鲁斯接收着巴里在他耳边的实时报告，以不那么僵硬的状态回答道：“想必卢瑟在策划过程中为他们提供了不少帮助，比如帮助他们摆脱随时会丧命的威胁。”  
“而我们认识的莱克斯•卢瑟可不是什么会对罪犯倾囊相助的大慈善家。”戴安娜还是没放布鲁斯走，尽管从表面来看并没有太多关联，但结合目前她所掌握的全部资料来看，今晚发生的一切都是经由卢瑟促成的：他通过和沃勒的交易成功越狱，接着又通过这场交易协助了罪犯小队的逃脱。比起布鲁斯认为这一切的最终目标都指向超人——她知道自己不该对蝙蝠侠的能力有什么怀疑，可布鲁斯一直以来展现给所有人、包括对手们的过分投入还是给了戴安娜一些额外的顾虑：  
“希望我提醒你时刻注意安全不会引起你的不快。”  
“我明白，当务之急我们还是得找到他们今晚所交易的物品到底存不存在——无论它究竟是不是氪石，”布鲁斯抿抿唇，像是为了让戴安娜放心，他特意以不那么僵硬的姿态回道：“那是现阶段最重要的事。”  
他看起来冷静得很，就好像一支和越狱犯卢瑟有关的罪犯小队带着可能存在的、对付超人的武器满世界乱窜也不会击碎他的冷静。戴安娜并没因这样一贯的表象安下心来，但她只能放开手跳上了高处，然后不忘回头补上了一句满含关心的叮嘱：  
“保持联系，”她拿下套索，希望事情的确像布鲁斯所表现出来的一样都在可控范围内，“我们各自处理完了就来找你。”  
布鲁斯点点头，算是做出了应允。他扭头跑回蝙蝠机，追上了死亡射手越来越微弱的定位。只要这几个红点还存在，就证明卢瑟并没有神通广大到可以在短时间内帮他们取出炸弹，他相信卢瑟只是在引爆器和炸弹之间做出了一些干扰——或者更直接的，他想到了让沃勒暂时失去控制权的方法。布鲁斯暗暗希望戴安娜的担心是正确的，某种角度来说他倒宁可最近的所有预谋都是冲着自己来的。  
那总比牵连到超人乃至于一整个联盟要好处理得多。  
红点在绕过哥谭港转向布里斯顿岛的时候有几分钟短暂的停留，布鲁斯重新查看了一遍这一整片的地下排气管的布局——为了尽可能减少被克拉克发现的概率，布鲁斯今晚特地断开了和阿尔弗雷德的联系，他切换了一个角度后减速往合适降落的低空下行……  
一道亮光和巨大的冲击力猛地撞向了他。蝙蝠机剧烈地颠簸了起来，伴随着引擎受损的系统警报声，整架飞机开始急速向地面坠落。布鲁斯在摇晃的眩晕感中用力踹开了已经撞歪的机门，他刚掏出钩爪枪，今晚存在感尤其强的爆炸声又在布鲁斯的四周响起了。烫热的火光和可怕的冲击波把他裹挟在危险中央，让他完全无法从中找到一个逃脱的出口。  
天翻地覆间，他像一条被摔到砧板上的鱼一样，直直砸到了地面上。

呼吸。  
布鲁斯把气吐出来，有一小撮烟尘卡在了他的喉咙口，肺部也好像因为断掉的肋骨感受到了压迫，好在，这不妨碍他吸进氧气以维持神智的清醒。  
继续呼吸。  
虽然忍不住咳出的血在警告他的身体里正有个亟待处理的血泡或是脓肿，但他还是成功了。  
还能顺利呼吸就是个好兆头，布鲁斯反复几次后定下了心来。他睁开眼睛，昏暗的环境没让他受到太多视觉上的刺激。他又努力朝前爬动了一下，荒唐的是他似乎听到了自己腿部的肌肉正在撕裂的声音，那种撕拉感微弱地持续着以致于他只挪动了大概两三英寸的距离就没法再继续了。这倒足以让他辨别他正身处不那么糟糕的环境，没有爆炸的痕迹，没什么碎片残留，失踪的通讯设备昭示着他是被人特意搬动到这里的。不过这个认知没能让他的处境变得更好一些，背上有一道刺透了制服的伤口正在渗血，布鲁斯用还能动的左臂背过手勉强捂住了它，这也阻止了他去数身上到底有多少道伤口。有一瞬间，他甚至以为自己是靠这身被血浸透的制服才没当场变成四分五裂的几块，这让他仅靠膝盖和右臂的爬动变得困难，他恍惚感觉自己正被一整座冰山压着。又这么挣扎了一会儿之后，庆幸自己的意识没被冰山冻住的布鲁斯撑着地面支起了膝盖。  
他觉得自己可以站起来了。可这念头没持续超过三秒，从他身后落下的闯入者毫不费力地将他踹了回去。也或者说自己才是那个从天而降的闯入者，而对方不过是早就守候在这里的伏击者。  
要说惊讶，布鲁斯其实也没多少那样的情绪，只是呛在喉咙口的血腥味还是让他不受控制地抽了口气，这看起来很像某种示弱，而它也使得缓步绕到他面前的男人嘶哑地笑了一声。  
“我听说你曾经在这儿正面迎战过荒原狼。”  
一头白发的雇佣兵支着武士刀在布鲁斯面前蹲了下来，像一条盘算着该如何对待猎物的、冰冷的毒蛇：  
“再瞧瞧现在，你竟然这么轻易地掉入了这个拙劣的陷阱。”  
布鲁斯没什么想说的，所以他干脆又闭起眼睛，脸孔朝下趴伏着。他不再费劲去辨认斯莱德脸上的表情了，事实上他认为自己的确应该趁此机会别再流失更多血液和水分，他身上还有些隐蔽的装备可以使用，但前提是他得保留住仅存的力量。  
因为他的对手某种程度上太过了解他了。  
“我不需要你来教我该怎么做。”  
面前的人明显稍稍转移了注意力、对着隐蔽的通讯器那头的谁吼了这么一句，布鲁斯边调整呼吸边辨析着情况——想必是那位并不神秘的逃犯雇主。布鲁斯没把太多心思花在这上面，他辨别着自己身上还有哪些地方受到了较重的损害，以此来预估自己会否在戴安娜或是其他人赶来前得到离开的机会。在他失联的那一刻，他的同伴们就理应收到了信号，只要不是被什么难缠的东西绊住，布鲁斯推算他们到来的时间不会超过十分钟。  
“你看，在那个光头的所有夸夸其谈里，我唯一同意的只有‘蝙蝠侠是那个滑稽戏联盟的核心’。”似乎不满布鲁斯对他的忽略，丧钟干脆扯住布鲁斯的后脑勺逼他以一个吃力的角度直视自己，“我告诉过他了，通过击垮你来摧毁这个可笑的联盟远比建立另外一个邪恶联盟要简单得多。”  
“你懈怠了。”他看着这个破败的、奄奄一息的旧相识，语气里全是浓重的不屑，“你真令我失望。”  
布鲁斯抽抽嘴角，依旧没做出什么回应。破损了一部分的面罩反倒让他看起来更显高傲和冷漠，丧钟甩下他的脑袋，又站起来用刀尖挑起了布鲁斯的下巴。布鲁斯在那时摸到了腰间的武器，他了解丧钟会为此做出的应对，他更了解丧钟的招数，就像这人熟悉他一样，顺利的话，这可以让他得到一个喘气的间隙并为自己留出更多的时间——  
“你怎么敢伤害他——”  
然而在他能够抓住最佳的攻击时机之前，那个他绝不想看见的红色如幻觉般出现在他的视线里。


	9. Chapter 9

九.

克拉克等了一整个晚上。不，严格算来，从他明确布鲁斯有事瞒着他开始，他就一直在等。他在等布鲁斯对他坦白，也在等布鲁斯请求自己的协助、要自己和他一同分担。他期待着布鲁斯的求助、布鲁斯的示弱、布鲁斯对隐瞒自己的忏悔。这故意对布鲁斯的行动不闻不问的等待让他心烦意乱，而只要他的精神被布鲁斯扰乱得不那么集中，那个他憎恶的伪君子就又会趁机出现在他面前对他讲一通天花乱坠的道理。即使这样，他也仍然在等，他是布鲁斯名正言顺的爱人，他有资格掌握布鲁斯的一切秘密——  
但他什么都没等到。  
哪怕是在布鲁斯最危险的那刻，他都没有听到那人呼唤自己的名字。这足以让他被滚烫的怒火烧透，他寻找着正在变得微弱的呼吸与心跳，从睥睨世界的位置上搜寻而来。接着他目视所及的一切将他的愤怒迅速麻痹，它们很快变成了另一种难以名状的杀意，那让他突然之间诡异地冷静下来，只留怫郁在他的胃里搅和着……若是换做另一个他，那个软弱的超人想必只会撞开斯莱德•威尔逊、然后带着布鲁斯离开。克拉克多半能猜到那个酷爱红蓝制服的大个子会这么做的原因：他不爱布鲁斯，至少是不够爱。比起布鲁斯，他更爱自己一手建立的好名声，为了维持这个名声，他必须避免所有不必要的打斗以免伤害到任何一个人类，他过于在乎这些以至于忘了自己手中掌握着何种至高无上的权利。但他不一样，他爱布鲁斯，他既愿意为了布鲁斯忍受下隐瞒——即使是出于好意的，他更明了，应该在什么时候彰显自己的强大。如果他曾经为了布鲁斯爱上的不是他真实的这面而有所保留，到了眼睁睁看着布鲁斯被人伤害至此的地步，他也不再有一丝犹豫的必要了。  
此时此刻，他才是这具钢铁之躯的唯一主宰。  
手掌朝斯莱德的脖子伸去，敏捷的身手在他的速度之下不堪抵挡，武士刀被迫从手中掉落下来，刀尖磕着地面，发出了惊心的声响。  
“我应该杀了你。”  
这不是个问句。克拉克卡住斯莱德的喉咙，单手将他提了起来。这是个勇敢的人，他看着这个独眼男人即使额头暴起了青筋却仍旧平静到没有一丝惊恐的脸孔想。他看起来想说什么，但克拉克没给他这样的机会。也许他对那个总以救世主形象出现的超人并不惧怕，更也许那是因为卢瑟和他仍有别的安排而自己的出现正中对方下怀……  
那就让他们来吧。克拉克的脚掌离了地，加大了施压在人类喉咙上的力道，那个只在资料中见过的、被形容为“最强大的雇佣兵”脖子上脆弱的血管在他的手掌之下突突跳着。不远处的布鲁斯勉力留着一口气挣扎着又向他爬来，也许自己双眼通红的样子吓坏他了，他困难地将手伸向披风意欲以此阻止自己——他总在阻止自己，阻止自己成为人类的敌人，阻止自己直面卢瑟的陷阱……  
“克拉克……”  
这一次他又想阻止什么？  
他无数次地想这么问布鲁斯，这个男人这么多年的隐忍和坚持又换来了什么？误会，憎恨，厌弃，危险。同那个被困住的另一个自己一样，他们所得到的，不过是无止境的质疑与伤害，这个世界利用他们，又时时刻刻防备他们。  
“放下他……”  
布鲁斯将那一小段披风捏紧了，他尽力往下拽了拽，却只换来克拉克含着盛怒的一眼。  
“蝙蝠侠，”克拉克睨了过去，布鲁斯的身后是一条长长的血迹，“你的原则毫无意义。”  
力量又加大了一些。原先还紧紧用双手握住克拉克的手腕试图找到突破口的人一瞬间松懈了下来，他冷漠地看着那张变成暗红色的脸，那可怜而健硕的雇佣兵在他的手劲之下挣扎，连一声咒骂都被卡在了无法呼吸的窘境之下。  
克拉克轻而易举就能做到这一切。只要他想，没人能成为他的阻碍。也许健康的布鲁斯能，他不得不承认布鲁斯的善良有强大的力量，克拉克曾好几次在布鲁斯的劝诱之下放弃了诸多过激的念头。如果布鲁斯永远平安无事，克拉克怀疑自己能将这伪装持续得更长一些。但现在的布鲁斯只是身处狼藉的中心，破败得触目惊心……  
他给自己设下的底线已经不再具有任何效力了。  
“别——”  
又往前爬动了几英寸的布鲁斯匍匐到超人的脚边，他逆着光线往上瞧去，仰头的细微动作让血腥味瞬时涌动进他的喉口、致使他颤抖地张了张嘴。  
克拉克那副狠戾的面孔也确实足以让他什么都说不出来了。布鲁斯只见过两次这样的超人，在梦里，在超人纪念广场上，他从没有想过这个超人会再次活生生地出现在他的眼前。他甚至不用看着他，就能闻到他身上那股暴虐的气息。  
似曾相识的恐惧盖过了所有的感官，布鲁斯觉得自己肺里的空气都被抽走了，他感知不到痛觉，他只是拼着最后的力气想要让克拉克停下。没有人类能在超人的热视线之下存活，没有。他曾把超人视作必须消灭的对手是有原因的，他必须赶在克拉克那样做之前——  
“我早就和你说过了。”克拉克回应着布鲁斯的同时把丧钟拉近到了自己面前，他是那么轻而易举地就掌控了一个人类的生命，就像他曾经差点对布鲁斯做的那样：  
“这才是对待这些恶人的最好方式。”  
“不——”  
浑身绷紧了的布鲁斯拽住红色的披风，声嘶力竭地喊了出来。

布鲁斯抬了抬小手指，想要借此摆脱自手臂蔓延开来的麻痹感——听起来有点玄妙，但他确实能感受到那种酸胀无力的麻痹感。这短暂地奏效了，他又抬了一下，很快他意识到麻痹感不仅存在于两臂上，他的四肢似乎都被这种又沉又钝的刺痛感困住了。所以他开始弯曲手指，打算和这困住他的局面正面对抗。  
接着他的周围突然变得嘈杂了。  
他只能分辨出有人在他床边奔走，有个人拉了拉他的手，把一根缠绕在那儿的什么扯走了，比起说话声，更多的是机器的杂音，那其中有一句发着抖的“谢天谢地”让他觉得耳熟……阿尔弗雷德？大概率是他，布鲁斯想，只是他没法睁开眼睛去确认一下，至少目前还不能。  
他做不到。  
尽管在清醒的时候他已经尝试过无数次了，但今天才是他第一次保持了足够长的“富有生命力”的状态并决定尝试动一动身体的什么部位。一开始是脚趾，可它被绒毯盖着，某几次布鲁斯觉得自己在绒毯的重量下或许只弄出了脚指甲盖儿蹭过毯子的动静。他倒没有因此灰心，这反而更能督促他集中精神躺着——连保持神智好好躺着都需要集中精神，他可以预想到自己的情况有多糟糕。  
他差一点就四分五裂了，不过最后，卢瑟指望靠斯莱德杀了自己的计划还是失败了。偶尔头脑发胀的时候，布鲁斯竟然多少为此有点遗憾。他知道这很荒唐，可他就是忍不住，毕竟，这种不经意间的自毁倾向由来已久。往往他的意识会在这时和他的大脑断开连接，提醒他、自己还是活下来了。又一次的。而且他能依靠自己让醒着的时间一天比一天长，不过睁开眼睛这个最原始的人类行为显然比他想象中要难得多，他的手指都屈起来了，眼皮却还是沉重地耷在上面。  
然后冰冷的针头刺进了他的血管里。他的脚趾蜷了蜷，一束亮光从眯开的眼睛缝里投了进来。  
“谢天谢地！”  
又有人喊了这么一句，好在这会儿的布鲁斯连续眨动几次眼睛之后能够靠自己看清那人了。  
“韦恩先生，很高兴看到你醒了。”塞拉斯教授站在他的床边调试着什么仪器，又转头对走来的阿尔弗雷德说道，“比我们预计的情况还要好。”  
“我……”  
布鲁斯想问问题，他有非常多的疑问亟待解答，但呼吸道呛进的那口新鲜空气促使他咳嗽了起来。胸口的闷疼比起那时被断掉的肋骨压迫已经好很多了，他干咽了一下烧着火的喉咙，想缓缓后继续，然而阿尔弗雷德及时地在他身边蹲下、用手压住了他的肩。  
“您需要更多休息，我给您喂点水……”他的喜悦跳跃在镜片后，盖过了无尽的疲惫，除了高兴之外，布鲁斯竟然从老人的脸上看不到任何责备，他只是将手搭在布鲁斯肩头，以布鲁斯从没见过的姿态小心翼翼地问询：“呃，塞拉斯教授，他现在可以……”  
“当然。”维克多的父亲终于放下了手上的东西，他在床头用欣慰的目光俯视着布鲁斯，“我需要观察他各方面的机能，吞咽也是其中之一，如果没问题的话，这会是个绝好的消息。”  
布鲁斯决定顺从阿尔弗雷德，他相信这能让这会儿的阿尔弗雷德更高兴些。他点点下巴，幅度不大，却足以让阿尔弗雷德的忧虑又减轻不少。一些似乎特地调配过的液体滑进他的喉咙，帮助他在更清醒了不少的状态下做了几个检查。其间阿尔弗雷德很了然他想法似的简略在旁叙述了一些他急于了解的事，比如他已重伤昏迷一月有余、塞拉斯教授是听说他的伤情后主动提出来帮忙的；比如维克多马上会到，有些更具体的事他或许需要从维克多那儿了解；他还特地提到他没有通知肯特先生——布鲁斯注意到英国管家又严谨地换了称谓——不过不需要什么通知，那位不久便会不请自来。布鲁斯解惑了一些，同时产生了更多疑惑，不过体力不支让他又直接闭上眼睛睡了一阵。等他醒来时，临走的塞拉斯教授向他解释了一遍“这是正常现象”之类的话，他和维克多看起来就像是在蝙蝠洞这个临时病房里做交接班的两人，布鲁斯对着维克多那张久违的、笑得过于灿烂的脸第一个冒出来的问题是“那晚你们没事吧？”。  
“别担心我们，他们是冲着你来的。”维克多看起来有别的想说的，布鲁斯没错过那些细节。在控制表情上，维克多的欲言又止并没有因为机械的合成而失去了生动，但即使如此，他还是先耐心地回答了布鲁斯，“那晚巴里逮到了回旋镖，他把他知道的都说出来了。”  
布鲁斯轻应了声，除此之外他没太多想要知道的了，卢瑟和沃勒的交易或是自杀小队的阴谋他有的是时间去了解。唯一驱使他尽快醒来的画面一直不停浮现在他眼前，而克拉克至今仍未出现平添了他的焦灼：  
“斯莱……”  
“他还活着。”  
维克多像在等待这个问题一样立刻回答了他。  
“所以克拉克并没有……”  
布鲁斯一瞬间有种自责的悔恨，哪怕他并没有记忆，他也可以确定自己在昏迷期间都处在对克拉克杀了斯莱德的敌对中。他怎么也没法忘了那双红色的、交迭着绝对权力的眼睛，那个高高在上的超人让他所感受到的，全部都是他对这些生命的轻视。  
“戴安娜第一个赶到你出事的地点。”维克多的人类脸孔上这会儿又写满了复杂，“她看到的就是已经失去知觉的你和……和被烧掉了两条胳膊的丧钟。”  
“戴安娜说她不知道是克拉克看到她来了才没继续还是本来就只打算熔掉他两条胳膊，她说她看见克拉克的时候差点以为他把用热视线慢慢烧掉别人的胳膊当做乐趣那样……总之……”维克多停了停，调出了一些影像档案，以保证自己没有传达错误，“她看到克拉克像丢开个垃圾那样把昏过去的丧钟甩开、命令戴安娜把他带回联盟大厅，然后抱着你回来了。”  
布鲁斯的呼吸仿佛不见了。  
“布鲁斯，你昏迷的这一个月发生太多事了。太多事。”维克多连续地强调着，初见布鲁斯时的欣喜已经了无影踪。让刚醒来的布鲁斯猛然接受那么多讯息让他倍感愧疚，可除此之外，他不知道还能怎么办，“我不知道该怎么说……”  
维克多张开双臂，想用最直观的方式让布鲁斯尽快搞清现状，当布鲁斯错过的诸多画面跃然于两人之间，布鲁斯的视线定格在了超人那身全新的黑色制服上。他在镜头前端着肃穆的表情，侃侃而谈着他正在考虑建立一种全新的秩序，维克多将那画面放大，略显绝望地对布鲁斯说道：  
“你得和超人谈谈。”


	10. Chapter 10

十.

因为身体中那些高科技机械的缘故，维克多一直自认是联盟中最能在关键时刻保持理智的人——如果计算机的逻辑也能称得上是人类理智的话。不管怎么说，无时无刻不在严密运算着的它们足以让维克多排除过多情绪的干扰以应对复杂处境。但他得说，在他看到丧钟的惨状和超人逼问回旋镖所用上的手段时，属于他的人类大脑产生的恐惧还是战胜了机械的理性。  
“最开始我们都只顾着担心你，你的伤势太重，直到我的父亲到来后我们才不那么绝望，要知道，光是让你的状态稳定下来就花了超过三十八个小时。”维克多思忖了一下，把全息屏的画面调回了当时琐碎杂乱的场景，他相信布鲁斯会想知道在他身上发生过的所有事，“那之后我们才想起了被我们带回来的两个罪犯。戴安娜按照克拉克的要求把他俩关了起来，但当戴安娜发现斯莱德断臂的伤口再不做些精密处理会让他丧命的时候，他们产生了……分歧。”  
布鲁斯的心又往下沉了一截，尽管他劝说自己等维克多讲述完再说，但那身他倍感陌生的黑色制服还是让他的不安急速扩张了。  
“他们为这事吵了几句，那时还不严重，因为我们一致同意必须先弄清楚他们到底谋划了一些什么。”那些画面跟随着维克多的回忆有序切换着，“你……看到了，超人他就只是把还剩一口气的丧钟血淋淋地丢在了回旋镖面前。”  
布鲁斯在影像中听见了被吊起的回旋镖满是惊恐的大叫。他所认识的乔治•哈克尼斯从来都不惧于展现怯懦，于是当超人的双眼又逐渐泛成红色，这个男人顺理成章地吐露了他所知道的一切。布鲁斯听见他说他一开始只被瑞克•弗莱格告知他们那天要帮阿曼达•沃勒护送一批贵重物品，而他和其他人被关在不同的地方，他压根没得到更多的信息。直到那天他们上车前，负责行动的瑞克才更为明确地告诉他、他们要保护的是一颗极其贵重的石头，而在整场行动中他们最有可能面对的敌人是死而复生的超人。  
“我觉得他们都疯了！统统疯了！”布鲁斯看到被吊着的回旋镖蹬着唯一能动的腿，指望用最真实的态度让超人别再用那双红眼睛瞪着他，“谁他妈想和超人作对！我宁愿一直在监狱待着！”  
“然后我们开进了那个废弃的工厂，有一批好像是模特的美女在那儿等着，他们交给瑞克一个箱子，瑞克的手下负责举着手机和沃勒实时连线。我全程只是在想完了，我害怕了一路！我他妈可不想死在超人的拳头下，可是我没想到连线突然就这么断了！瑞克都没能来得及打开箱子就被见鬼的小弗洛敲晕了。”  
“我什么都没来得及做，除了瑞克之外所有沃勒派去的人都被枪杀了！我知道他们是疯子，我一直知道，可我真的不知道那些见鬼的家伙当时在玩些什么！我只担心我脖子里的炸弹！我被弗洛伊德抓着，跟着他的安排把人搬上了车，然后他跟我说蝙蝠侠正在我们的头顶上监视着我们，但我们只需要跟着指令一直开，最后会有人帮我们摆脱沃勒的控制让我们顺利越狱！”  
“这是个彻头彻尾的阴谋，”维克多的语气更像是在肯定布鲁斯一直以来的猜测——他有理由相信布鲁斯早就为这种可能性做好了准备，“卢瑟欺骗了沃勒，和自杀小队达成了交易，他知道你会忌讳氪石，而死亡射手和你的会面确保了你在那天会如期出现。”  
“然后就是把联盟分散开这些事了，卢瑟在背后操纵了一切，而阿曼达•沃勒压根不会想到她得到氪石的代价、就是得为重犯的越狱承担责任。不过我们猜她选择缄默纯粹是因为受到了卢瑟的威胁，否则她要承担的就是‘自杀小队计划’的曝光和中途城事件的真相了。”  
维克多说完叹了口气，跟着又铺开了一连串相关新闻和各种武器草图，“那天击落蝙蝠机的声波炸弹是特制的，它造成的信号干扰导致我们和你失去了联系、没法在短时间内做出支援。虽然克拉克之后的做法……”  
那个展露在维克多半边脸孔上的蹩眉是他长久以来的错杂，直至现在他都没法评价超人对待丧钟的方式是否过分残忍，“但如果不是他，也许那天你真的会有生命危险。我……我甚至分析不出这两种结果里、哪种发生的概率更大，所以在戴安娜和克拉克爆发冲突时，我没有及时地……及时地做出正确应对。”  
“我知道你从不愿意承认你是这个联盟的主心骨，”维克多沉静地说道，他们都清楚，不管布鲁斯承不承认，他对这个联盟的重要性毋庸置疑——重要到就连卢瑟都明白如果要对付他们，解决蝙蝠侠是唯一有效的方法：  
“但你的确就是我们的黏合剂，是我们的约束，从你昏迷开始，一切都乱套了。”  
布鲁斯下意识地撑直了身体又往上坐，他还是专注地聆听着，那种不安的感觉更紧密地包裹住了他，就像那晚压着他的冰山。也或者，从他亲眼看到影像中那个克拉克开始，他就已经在这种仓皇中陷落了。  
“克拉克亲自把丧钟和回旋镖送去了黑门监狱，接着毫无预兆地表示黑门监狱之后由他接管，而具体的事宜他会去找总统商量。”维克多把那时铺天盖地的新闻调出来，一一展示给布鲁斯，“我们谁也没想到他会在全世界的媒体镜头下这么说，我们更没想到他……真的去了。”  
布鲁斯的手心一阵冰凉。他多希望那只是身体机能仍未恢复到正常水平的表现。  
“总统……同意了。”维克多顿了顿，用一个无奈的摇头表示他们都知道这只不过是因为饶是总统也无法拒绝……拒绝一个强势专横的超人而已，“到这步为止，多次劝阻无果的戴安娜还是和克拉克打了起来。”  
已经修建得越来越完善的联盟大厅在他们的冲撞之下变得一团糟，曾再次充满活力的韦恩旧宅在布鲁斯所见里只剩七零八落的破碎，而正在他眼里跳动着的情景不过是在反复提醒他，那个把戴安娜重重踩进地里的克拉克比谁都清楚自己在做什么。  
“我知道我和巴里的能力有限，所以我喊来了亚瑟。”维克多让布鲁斯看自己和亚瑟最近唯一的那次会面，“我大致让他了解了情况，那时我以为他能让大家坐下来好好地聊聊，但亚瑟却说他有自己的想法，他单方面找戴安娜聊了聊，然后不知怎么的……”  
一些懊恼相继闪在维克多的眼睛里，布鲁斯勉力伸过手拍了拍维克多，告诉他，他做得没错。  
“我不知道，”维克多只将“大战”后的海湾呈现给布鲁斯，“亚瑟和克拉克打了一架，把三分之一的城市都搞得一团乱……要我说，克拉克刚苏醒时给亚瑟的那一拳算是手下留情了。”  
“亚瑟受伤了？”  
支着身体的手臂抖了一下，他从来都不害怕直面现实，但此刻——只有这一刻，他竟然期望维克多只是在讲述一个用以恶作剧的故事以惩罚他大意下的受伤，至于他看到的那些克拉克用热视线对准亚瑟的画面，也只是潜藏在黑暗中的噩梦。  
“看起来是的……他没告诉我们，他已经很久没来找我们了，除了一周前他上岸给我打了通电话询问了你的近况之后，我们谁都没再和他有过联系。”  
“联盟现在……”  
“还有巴里……巴里除了看望你没再来过哥谭。”明白布鲁斯想问什么的人想藏住自己的失落和气馁，只是他的主机不受控制地没能给他任何帮助，“戴安娜倒是和我保持着联络以随时获得你的消息，但她只是在做她想做的，而且看起来并不想同超人和解……”  
“我想巴里也没再和克拉克联系过。”布鲁斯翘着手指指向角落上的一则新闻，“否则克拉克不会在镜头前宣布正义联盟存在与否都不影响他改变对罪犯的处理方法。”  
“真抱歉让刚醒来的你消化这么多可怕的消息。”维克多抱住头，那是他感觉沮丧时仍会保留的动作，“我觉得一切都糟透了。”  
“你还在这里。”布鲁斯把那些毫无用场的情绪吞下去，他舔舔干燥的唇，若有所思地看着维克多，他用眼神让维克多明白了自己说的这里并不仅仅是“这里”、不是这张病床边，“你仍和克拉克维持着和平的沟通。”  
“有时候他会呼叫我。”维克多了然地点头，他看着布鲁斯脸上总让他敬重的沉稳，开始觉得扭转局面也许没那么难，“我会帮助他处理一些事情。”  
布鲁斯静待着维克多告诉他这是为什么。短短一个月，他觉得现在坐在他身边让场面不至于变得完全破碎不堪的维克多成熟了太多。  
“因为我相信只要你醒过来，这一切就还有挽回的可能。”维克多的手扶住床沿，坚定地说，“至少超人仍旧尊重和我的合作关系，他也同样尊重你、比谁都在乎你，这让我暂时选择仍留在这个大概已经不存在的联盟中变得不那么难了。”  
“还有……”维克多陡然放低了音量，就像是人们在讨论某些重要的事之前惯常做的那样，他环绕了四周一圈，希望布鲁斯能注意到在他不知情的情况下被某种物质加厚了的墙壁，“真抱歉我趁你不在时对你的蝙蝠洞做了点儿额外的防护措施，但我相信你会接受铅的重要性。”  
“铅……”布鲁斯跟着维克往上望了一眼新增的涂层，他了解这对于超人的作用，但以前，他确实从没想过要对复活的克拉克做出会令他不快的防备。  
“在大家不欢而散后，克拉克就在北极搞了个堡垒，他独自一人时会在那儿过夜，于是我尽可能地在冰层下放置了一些接收器，类似于纳米基站，” 维克多把那些微型基站的覆盖地点在屏幕上铺开，“想要监视或者监听超人不是那么容易的事儿，所以我尽可能地多安排了一些，然后在绝不会被他察觉的远距离外进行接收。我不知道别人是怎么想的，但我知道超人的性格变得太诡异了，这一定事出有因，我必须做些什么。”  
是啊。他知道，早在变故发生之前，布鲁斯就知道某些事正在变得不对劲。可他没有证据，没有更多的线索，他更没法就这么对克拉克妄加猜测。  
“然后我得到了这段。”他把那来之不易的音频调出来，“那天他一整天没出现，他那个偶尔头痛的奇怪症状还没治好，所以我就想我是不是能得到些什么，我把所有来自北极那个堡垒里的音频整理出来，又做了各种去燥和波段剪切……”  
维克多打开了文件，半分钟的嘈杂过去之后，布鲁斯听见克拉克那把他再熟悉不过的嗓音，这说话声很轻，即使努力还原过也显得断断续续，布鲁斯的心，则跟着那沉重平和的语调颤了颤：   
“别让自己……变成独裁者……”  
嘭的一声后，布鲁斯听见了剧烈的撞击声，像说话的人正在和什么打斗。但凡有谁能进入超人的堡垒与之抗衡，维克多和其他人理应会得知这种强大力量的存在……  
“我才配得上这身制服！”  
那说话的调调完全变了。  
“你只不过是个懦弱的废物——”  
录音到此结束，维克多和眉头紧锁的布鲁斯对视了一眼：  
“这听起来很像克拉克正在和另一个什么人对话，”维克多希望这能帮助到布鲁斯了解情况，作为之前和克拉克最亲近的人，他认为布鲁斯能通过这个分析出更准确合理的可能，“可我检索到的所有信息和我的大脑告诉我，克拉克其实正在和自己对话，这听起来很荒谬——”  
“不，你是对的。”布鲁斯抬了抬手，慢慢让自己躺下，他阻止了想要帮他调整枕头的维克多，又重复了一遍：  
“维克多，你是对的。”他拉上毯子，闭起眼睛对维克多说：  
“通知超人，告诉他我醒了，还有，在我能够确定之前，这段录音不要泄露给任何人。”  
维克多有很多不解，但布鲁斯镇定从容的样子又让他觉得他真的等到了事情的转机，他照做了，在那之后他依布鲁斯所说离开了蝙蝠洞，他愿意相信布鲁斯就是那个唯一的希望，在超人变得更疯狂以前……  
两分钟后，阿尔弗雷德推开了门：  
“少爷，”他看着躺好了的布鲁斯慢慢睁开眼，并不意外地扭头看向自己：  
“肯特先生来了。”


	11. Chapter 11

十一.

布鲁斯调整了一下枕头的高度、让自己看起来更像“坐着”而不是苍白无力地躺着，这会让他的背不断地体会被强行抻直的痛楚，但同时，这又能奇异地让他保持清醒的思维。这确实很有效，在等待克拉克出现的几分钟里，专注于观察的布鲁斯觉得所有会打扰他思考的痛觉都消失了，克拉克的确如维克多口中的“还是很尊重你”那样来到了这里，这或多或少让布鲁斯有片刻的诧异——在一下子接收了太多和今时今日的超人有关的讯息的情况下。这个匆忙赶来看望他的超人既没有蛮横地强闯，也没有对阿尔弗雷德声称是自己加装的铅涂层抱持任何激烈的反对。他跟在阿尔弗雷德的身后，像一个不确定自己会不会受欢迎的客人一样来到这里，布鲁斯从看到克拉克出现开始就发现对方的视线也同样忐忑地胶着在自己身上，他看着克拉克和维克多简单地道别，看着维克多和阿尔弗雷德一起退出去，看着他一次次欲言又止、直到这个空间终于只剩他们两个。  
“我一接到维克的消息就来了。”克拉克站在能直视布鲁斯双眼的地方，没再往前靠近——如果不是太了解布鲁斯昏迷前的嘶吼代表什么，他不会在即使见到了醒着的人却也没减少丝毫的担心中仍竭力克制：  
“你感觉怎么样？”  
“很好。”布鲁斯没做多余的肢体动作，他只是靠坐在那儿，以刻板冷漠的语气这么回应他。这也许会让两个人之间的气氛变得更冰冷更沉重，但对布鲁斯来说，只有这样的过程才真正合乎情理。不管他能在克拉克的注视中看出多少真心，他都能分辨出面前的超人不过是在对他做着另一种方式的试探。  
“不，你糟透了。”克拉克没对意料之中的、布鲁斯所表现出的逞强感到讶异，他相信维克多在自己到来之前就把该告知布鲁斯的都传达清楚了，而要是看到这身黑色制服的布鲁斯对待他的态度和从前无异，那他恐怕也得在他们的见面中掺杂进更多怀疑：  
“可至少你是醒着的。”即使正压抑着情绪，继续说了下去的克拉克也还是没忍住苦笑了一下，当布鲁斯冷淡的视线又投向他，他才终于敢往布鲁斯的床边站得更近。这和他这段时间以来在整个世界面前所表现出的强硬截然不同，他们还是恋人吧？他认为是的——他可以不让布鲁斯知道自己为他做出了多少改变与妥协，可无论如何，他都没法对布鲁斯消瘦下来的脸和勉强打起精神的样貌视而不见，而那夜的布鲁斯所遭受的，他也绝对不会轻易忘记。布鲁斯也许不是他决定放弃扮演另一个自己的绝对原因，但至少，重伤昏迷的蝙蝠侠算得上是一个重要诱因了：  
“这段时间我最希望看到的就是你睁开眼睛、重新恢复生气，在你昏迷的时候，我甚至告诉过我自己，只要你能醒过来，我就可以……”  
“不杀丧钟？”  
布鲁斯的声音突兀地滑进空气之中，他转了转脖子，不带什么起伏地瞥了眼克拉克周身的黑色。这比布鲁斯预想中还要刺眼，这不适合克拉克，这不应该是他认识的克拉克会选择的……  
“反之你迟早会去杀了他，对吗？”  
“那你应该知道我不杀他是因为我很清楚你不希望我这么做。”   
就像是算准了布鲁斯必然会直截了当问到这件事一样，克拉克的面色也没有一丝波澜。那个该死的雇佣兵的生命在他眼中如果还有什么价值，那无非只是蝙蝠侠珍视每一条生命而他暂时还不想让蝙蝠侠对他完全失望。  
“我不希望你做的事还有很多。”布鲁斯没把目光从克拉克那套全新的制服上收回，他拢起了眉，用那种克拉克相当熟悉的阴郁声调接着说道：  
“但显然这左右不了什么。”  
“你以为阿卡汉姆的那些罪犯能活着被转移去黑门监狱是因为什么？”克拉克绷起了脸，音调也跟着拔高了一截，布鲁斯能看出他的耐心在消退，而那其中为他所付出的压抑和忍耐多少还是给了布鲁斯一些把握，“是因为你的存在。”  
“所以我应该替他们向你说声谢谢？”布鲁斯适当调整着语气中的嘲讽成分，同时不屑地扬了扬唇角，“克拉克，你应当明白，你是造成联盟四分五裂的原因，你做的那些——”  
“让联盟四分五裂的人是莱克斯•卢瑟！”  
克拉克毫无预兆地吼了一句，他俯下身、将两手撑在了布鲁斯的床沿，整个床身因此随着超人的力道倾斜了一下，一个被克拉克随手推开的支架也应声倒地。一些零件碎裂开来，就像克拉克为数不多的耐性，“是阿曼达•沃勒，是斯莱德•威尔逊，是每一个想要杀死你和我的罪犯！”  
近距离目睹了愤怒的布鲁斯却只是平静地看着这个连适当地控制脾气都无法做到的克拉克•肯特：  
“而你让他们如愿以偿了。”  
他们原本不该争锋相对，所有人都是。连同戴安娜和亚瑟经历的一切，布鲁斯都认为这是个荒唐的错误，而他的不够警觉和面对超人时的放任迟钝，才是酿成这个错误的真正原因。也或许……他猜想着，或许从他选择用铤而走险的方式复活超人开始，某些他没意识到的隐患就已经埋下了种子。  
他看着意识到自己情绪过于激动的克拉克慢慢平复了下来，在他往后退开时追问：“难道不是吗？”  
“我没有做任何违背你原则的事。”重新站直的克拉克敛着表情，每个字都咬得很重，“我选择留着斯莱德•威尔逊的命就是我给你的保证。”  
“我以为除了佐德之外，要不要杀某个人对你来说根本不会成为一个选择题。”  
布鲁斯的尖酸已经没有任何刻意为之的成分了，他需要这么做，他也想要这么做。他更想要的是看到超人对自己的所作所为有哪怕毫秒的反思与正视，然而克拉克对那个本该轻易刺痛他的名字毫无反应。他只是闭眼摇了摇头，等他再睁开眼，他走到布鲁斯床头微微弯下了背：  
“布鲁斯……”他凑近到布鲁斯眼前，只是那副神态中的恳切在布鲁斯看来却更近似于强硬的要求：  
“告诉我你并不厌恶我。”  
布鲁斯缓缓地撇开了头：  
“我想休息了。”  
“那我明天再来看你。”克拉克的回答没有任何拖泥带水，在布鲁斯状态不佳的情况下再多争辩都于事无补，他会让布鲁斯接受这个真实的自己，他坚信自己做得到。  
“等你睡醒了，给玛莎打个电话，她一直在担心你。”  
走出去前，克拉克又想到什么回身补充道。布鲁斯听着他再自然不过的、近似命令般的语气，开始回忆这些被他忽略的差错到底始于何时。有太多细节在大脑的角落里等待拼凑，他强撑着靠坐了没几分钟，阿尔弗雷德还是带着责备打断了目前对他来说仍显超负荷的工作：  
“我想您要是按照塞拉斯教授的嘱咐多加休息，思考问题的效率很快就会翻倍。”他直接将布鲁斯调整成平躺的姿势，低头在上方看着他立时耷下来的眼皮，“另外，我认为争吵对解决问题毫无益处，毕竟肯特先生现在……”  
“已经和从前大不相同了。”  
倍觉困倦的布鲁斯在调得柔和的灯光下眯开了眼睛，他接完话，又对将忧心忡忡全部藏了起来的阿尔弗雷德低声解释：  
“只有这么做才不会增加他的疑心。比起质疑，现在的他恐怕更害怕水到渠成的信任与支持。”  
“……您知道自己在做什么就好。”  
阿尔弗雷德轻叹着转头去确认仪器有否在正常运作，他把克拉克推倒的支架重新立起后将它放远了些，地面上仍有些碍事的碎片们还留在那个位置亟待清理。  
“我知道。”布鲁斯想去拉阿尔弗雷德的手，只是他的身体尚不允许他这么做，他的亏欠，总会在阿尔弗雷德默不作声时开始流淌，“但首先……”  
布鲁斯顿了顿，沉下去的声音低得不能再低：  
“我必须弄清楚我面对的到底是什么。”

“为什么又会和亚瑟弄成这样？”  
布鲁斯的手臂平直着抬起、放下，尽管维克多的父亲再三告诫布鲁斯不必急着强迫自己的身体，但布鲁斯还是在能自己独立行走的当天就配合仪器开始了肩部关节的恢复训练。克拉克站在他的对面，照看着他，同时进行着他们之间一如既往并不愉快的必要沟通。  
“这不该问我。”克拉克紧盯着布鲁斯肩部的伤口，那儿的伤势才恢复了七八成，如果不是布鲁斯仍在与他僵持，他绝不会就这么干看着而不是进行更有效的干预，“你应该问问明明那段时间都没参加联盟任务的人为什么执著地要求我向戴安娜道歉。”  
“你确实需要道歉。”布鲁斯停下了左臂的动作，没做休整又立刻让右臂效仿起了先前的动作，“戴安娜的反对并不是出于对你的恶意。”  
布鲁斯并不是认同维克多把他看作是黏合剂的说法，他只是认为如果当时自己不处于昏迷之中，这些事确实可以避免发生。他不得不承认，无论从哪个角度看，卢瑟这次的确成功了。只是同样，他相信就连卢瑟都不会想到那些精心编排的陷阱，最终会换来这样一个超人，一个……底线和原则都变得难以捉摸的超人。  
“我不在乎他们的反对是因为什么。”  
克拉克压下每每布鲁斯这么说时自己就会涌上的烦躁，他说得很无所谓——他是真的无所谓，如果说之前他还有理由去伪装出那些他憎恨的“宽容、友好、无私”以保证其他人对他的看法不变，在他决定剥下碍眼的红蓝色开始，他仍有所谓的也仅仅只剩布鲁斯对他的看法。  
不，甚至连布鲁斯是什么看法他都不是真的在乎，克拉克想，他要的，只是布鲁斯仍能留在他的身边就足够了。  
“我只想知道你是不是也打算像他们那样反对我。”  
他看着布鲁斯停下了，第十天了，他们仍在这个克拉克重复过无数遍的问题上纠缠。  
“克拉克，”布鲁斯垂下头颅，眼睛死死盯着前方黑色的鞋面，从他醒来到现在，他还没看到克拉克脱下制服换上便装，他几乎要逼迫自己面对克拉克•肯特也许再也不会穿上人类装束的可能：  
“你该让一切到此为止了。”  
“到此为止？”压抑着不满的克拉克忽然轻笑了一声，他不想直接撕碎布鲁斯仍抱有的、不切实际的天真，然而他是多么想让布鲁斯知道，正是这些毫无助益的软弱，才让曾经的超人和蝙蝠侠伤痕累累：  
“大都会的犯罪率已经趋近于零，其他城市的犯罪率也低到了史无前例的程度，那些逃脱过法律制裁的人被送回了他们该待的地方，无辜的民众不用再因政府的无能受到伤害。”  
“布鲁斯，”克拉克的语速越来越慢，气息也越来越平稳，他走近布鲁斯。在那身上仍绑着许多绷带的男人面前蹲下，“别告诉我这不是你曾经理想中的世界。”  
布鲁斯想别开视线，却还是被快他一步的克拉克捧住了脸：  
“如果你真的厌恶我、反对我，你不会允许我每天都这样待在你的身边。”克拉克说得笃定，因为他能感受到布鲁斯连日来的挣扎。对他来说，这样挣扎的态度才是理所应当的，他用透蓝的双眼望向布鲁斯——就像是，他知道自己一定能用这样的方式慢慢说服布鲁斯，“为什么还要欺骗自己？我们的责任本就该是让这个世界变得更好。”  
“……我不确定这是不是所谓的‘更好’。”布鲁斯没把脑袋从克拉克手中移开，他清楚这能让克拉克感觉得意、感觉自己正在因他的说辞软化，“我只是想修补现在的局面，”  
“除了你的身体，没有什么需要修补的。” 克拉克的大拇指抚过布鲁斯的唇，当布鲁斯棕褐色的美丽瞳孔中浮现苦涩的为难，克拉克总会跟着布鲁斯的忧郁一同陷进去，他就是没有办法不对这个男人入迷，“你应该明白，这个世界其实并不那么需要正义联盟。”  
醒来后的头一次，布鲁斯放任了克拉克的亲昵——他知道是时候做出这个超人想要的让步了。他垂下眼角，在克拉克的唇凑上来的时候，低低地喟叹了一声。


	12. Chapter 12

十二.

巴里把手中的钥匙重重放下，叮呤咣啷的声响中透露的不耐让他脸上刻意摆出的厌烦显得还挺像那么回事。他并不是真的对又一次擅闯他住处的布鲁斯感到厌恶或是什么，他只是觉得他必须得这么做，才能让布鲁斯偷偷潜进他家这件事变得不那么可疑。  
“我不觉得你出现在这儿是个好主意。”  
布鲁斯在亮起了灯的车库里整理了一下大衣下摆，尽管他早就建议巴里从车库搬出去，但自从工作稳定以及联盟成立后，经常搬家的人倒是再也没有换过住址。布鲁斯不会自以为是地认为这和自己找上他有关，不过，他还是很乐意看到这种好的改变。  
“你好像很了解我的处境。”身体向后靠的同时，布鲁斯的右腿也悠闲地搭上了左腿，“维克多和你联系过了。”  
这不是个问句。布鲁斯不认为他有和巴里就这种事“周旋”的必要，他需要说的太多，而他的时间又太少。  
“……那和你无关，”巴里眼见着布鲁斯的眉毛蹩起来，一时不确定自己是否有把布鲁斯继续推走的必要，“我已经不归你管了！反正……反正联盟也不存在了。”  
“我怎么不知道正义联盟已经解散了？”  
布鲁斯勾着唇反问道。这让巴里愣了几秒后尴尬地挠了挠鬓角，动来动去的眼珠不意外又朝上翻了一下——当他不懂得如何面对气势迫人的布鲁斯•韦恩时，这就是他下意识的小动作。无处安放的视线绕了好几圈，最终还是被布鲁斯似笑非笑盯着他的眼神打败了。  
“你这样来见我很危险。”巴里叹了口气，摘下帽子开始朝布鲁斯走近。桌面上凌乱搜集来的所有关于如今这个超人的报道，他猜布鲁斯也早就看到了，他随手拿起一张，又冲布鲁斯指了指上面的照片：  
“我可不觉得这个‘超人’会对你来找我这件事坐视不理，更何况你的伤才刚刚养好一些……”  
随着说话的声音越来越低，巴里的脸上从故作的躁怒变成了明显的担忧，但这会儿的布鲁斯不得不把感谢的部分略过：  
“我和他说过，我会尝试着修复大家的关系直到联盟恢复正常，因此来见你不是什么值得大惊小怪的事。”  
“他相信你？”  
“这个我会处理。”在巴里的忧虑变得更重之前，布鲁斯站了起来，他抬了抬手指，示意巴里把那张报纸放下，“所以我们要继续把时间浪费在这种无意义的对话上、而不是围绕维克多联系你的事进行讨论吗？”  
正脱下夹克的巴里顿了顿，老实讲，他原本只打算以自己的方式进行一些协助，把处境最微妙也最危险的布鲁斯扯进来可不是他想看到的局面。当然，他也知道自己一开始就该相信维克多说的“这绝对不可能”，他认识的布鲁斯•韦恩可不会允许这种情况发生。  
“……好吧，维克确实联系过我。”巴里把外套搭在椅背上，语气多少有些气馁，“不少次。”  
“在你和他单独建立的频道里？”  
巴里点点头，默认后又低估了句“我只是想帮忙”。  
“我明白。”布鲁斯当然了解巴里的善意，在他看来，不和超人发生正面冲突只是默默远离的方式在这种状况下尤为正确，至少，这让克拉克放松了不少针对巴里的警惕，“但有些事我们必须见面才能说清楚。”  
“到底出了什么问题？那个超人……”巴里看看布鲁斯，又和他一起低头看了眼一整张桌面上所有被客观报道的事实，那个在巴里看来过于严肃、极端、每个被拍下的表情都凶神恶煞到让他汗毛直立的超人陌生到可怕，“真希望你再一次坐在我第二喜欢的椅子上是为了告诉我确切原因的。”  
“除非克拉克——我指那个绝不会做出这些事的克拉克告诉我们原因，否则我无法做出肯定的回答。”布鲁斯敲敲桌子，手指无意识地戳在了星球日报对超人的改变发表的评论文章上，他们把这称为“离奇、可怖、且应当令人警惕的”……  
离奇可怖的又何止这些。  
“无论这听起来有多不可置信多荒谬，我希望你相信，他不是克拉克，”布鲁斯把每个字都咬得很重，他想用最郑重的措辞来尽快说服巴里，“他更不是你曾经结识过的那个超人。”  
“怎么会？怎么可能！那是……我是说超人现在做的一切可都是他自己的选择！”即使是瞠目结舌的状态，巴里的语速仍旧非常快，“闯进白宫……夺走黑门监狱控制权……转移犯人……威胁军队……这可都是他自己……”  
“那不是他。”布鲁斯再次重复道，他拍了把巴里的肩膀，要求这个受惊的男孩冷静下来，“相关的信息稍后我会让维克多发给你，无论具体诱因是什么，我现在能确定，在母盒用强大的能量激活他的细胞的同时、也创造出了现在的这个超人。”  
“……不，布鲁斯，我还是不明白。两个克拉克？我被你弄糊涂了，如果你是想为他的性情大变推卸责任……”  
“如果不是原本的克拉克抓住过一瞬间的机会给过我提醒，我也会以为他是否只是在某种刺激下改变了性格。”布鲁斯把目光从黑色制服的照片上移开，又偏头看向巴里，“还记得维克多说过母盒一边毁灭一边创造吗？”  
“他的身体被另一个‘超人’占据了。事实上，在我意识到这个之前，就已经有了非常多的预兆和警告，是我忽略了。”  
巴里重重地咽了下口水，他塌下肩，又自我说服似的搓了把后颈：  
“好吧……我错怪克拉克了。呃，我是说，那个好脾气……好吧也没那么好脾气，但比现在这个好点，我在说什么……总之我想我搞懂事情为什么会变成这样了。”  
“很高兴我们没有把太多的时间花费在这件事上。”布鲁斯说完转身面向了巴里的某一台电脑，那台显示器的右下角正贴着一张不属于巴里的便签，“去福西特市，找那个地址上的孩子。”  
“比利•巴特森？他是谁？”红影闪到显示屏面前又闪回来，巴里晃着纸条，又上上下下透彻研究了好几次，“你们有什么交集？找到他我该说什么？难道直接告诉他我是闪电侠？”  
“没错，告诉他你是闪电侠。”布鲁斯肯定着巴里随口的猜想，“赢得他的信任，让他相信我们的联盟欢迎他、同时迫切需要他。”  
“这不就是你以前做的事？”巴里的眼睛亮了亮，像是勾起了某些“惊悚而美好”的回忆，“是不是只要我学着你那样……呃……潜入他家，坐在他喜欢的椅子上，朝他扔个蝙蝠镖是不是就行了？等等……你已经去过了现在就差临门一脚了对不对？”  
“你见到他会知道该怎么办的。”布鲁斯没有正面回答，他快速收敛了嘴边因想象巴里和比利的见面而冒出的笑意（他相信那一定会是极其有趣的场面），同时把手伸进大衣内侧拿出了个什么朝巴里递了过去，“还有，务必收好这个。”  
“这是什……”  
“卢瑟的笔记。”没等巴里问完，布鲁斯就在解释后连贯地嘱咐道：“那上面有一些针对太阳光线的研究，但不全面。关于不同太阳光线会对氪星细胞产生影响的部分我特别写在里面了，我在那儿标注了一个构想。用你的脑子记下它、然后藏好它。别留任何备份，去找塞拉斯教授，我相信你们可以让我描绘在上面的构想成真。”  
“光线对氪星人会有影响？你是怎么知道的？”巴里懵懵懂懂地快速翻阅了一遍，又瞥眼去看布鲁斯。布鲁斯只是撇了撇嘴，没有要作答的意思。然而就算只是这么简单过一遍，巴里也能看出布鲁斯从没停止过对超人的深入研究——要知道，这对担心布鲁斯的其他人来说可算不上是什么好消息，“那你呢？你怎么打算？继续保持现状？”  
“这是现下能继续观察他的最好方法。”布鲁斯轻轻笑了笑，“趁我现在对他还有着些微不足道的约束力。”  
“你知道其实你明明有可以对付超人的终极武器吧……”巴里犹犹豫豫地低低嘟囔了声，见布鲁斯沉下的脸撇过来，他只得又消极地改口，“好吧，就当我没说，我知道你不想伤害克拉克，但你也不必把这件事当成你的错——嘿，你现在这样子是在说这一切都是你的错吧？所以你才要以自己的安全为代价继续留在超人身边？拜托，说真的，我和维克多一想到你和那家伙每天待在一起就提心吊胆的。戴安娜还为此和我通了电话……”  
“我的确不想伤害他。”布鲁斯打断了巴里看起来暂时不会结束的絮叨，他抚了抚巴里的背，语气也跟着变得轻柔了许多，“我更不希望‘他’伤害到你们。”  
巴里眨了眨眼睛，不知该再说什么，谁能阻止下定决心的蝙蝠侠？那个“被消失”了的超人？可他们现在连该去哪儿找他都没个头绪！  
“照我说的去做，我们必须尽快把另外那个克拉克找回来。”布鲁斯弯起手指敲了敲笔记本的封面后，扣上了大衣的纽扣，“在事态更加严重之前。”  
“多严重？”巴里看着转身朝后方走的布鲁斯，追问道。  
“尽可能往严重想，那会让大家更有效率。”推开后门的手停住了，隐进暗处的布鲁斯想了想，又侧身看向光亮里的巴里，“不过有一件事你说对了。”  
巴里抱着笔记本，安静地听着。  
“坚持使用母盒唤醒超人的人是我。”真相一早就透明地呈现在了他眼前，他应该更早把这所有线索联系起来的。就像戴安娜为了是否要用母盒复活超人时曾指责过他的那样，如果他能更缜密地考虑后果和种种副作用，局面就不会失控到今天这个地步——  
“所以，这的确是我的错。”

布鲁斯回到蝙蝠洞的时候克拉克并不在那儿。他原本以为克拉克会等候在那儿质问他些什么并对此做好了准备，但他不在，也确实让布鲁斯松了口气。和这个“焕然一新”的超人相处比他想象中还要困难，他毫不意外戴安娜和亚瑟在最初会通过如此激烈的方式和超人做出某种了断——在超人施予的无形压力之下，若不是选择反抗，就只能选择屈服。  
他换了身衣服，电视新闻里是超人这一天的行踪，他再次造访了白宫、面对电视镜头警告国防部长谨慎发言，他又救了哪些人、惩治了什么罪犯都不间断地被跟踪报道着。布鲁斯在这样的背景音中做完了康复训练，等他洗了个澡再踏出来，他预想中会更早来见他的人如约而至。  
“回来了。”  
布鲁斯擦着头发，以此算作问候。克拉克迎上了他，电视的音量早已被调到了最低，而来到他面前的克拉克以稍稍悬浮的高度俯视着他：  
“你去见巴里了。”  
被毛巾遮盖了小半张脸的布鲁斯嗯了一声后面无表情地绕过了他。  
“你应该知道他对我的做法有很大的意见。”克拉克缓缓地飘在布鲁斯的后头跟着，“他已经不算是联盟的一员了，或者我说得再直白点，如今，已经没有正义联盟了。”  
“而我说过我想要的正是修补这样的局面。”布鲁斯把毛巾扔开，腾出的手系好了身上的浴袍，他的话总是听不出太多的情绪，不像反驳，也不太像辩解，“我只是在做这样的事而已。”   
“哪怕他们统统反对我，你也要去见他们？”克拉克终于落了地，他重新拿起毛巾盖在布鲁斯脑袋上，接着握住了他的手，这不免让布鲁斯错觉以为安抚自己的情绪是现在唯一能让超人付出耐心的事了。  
“你们缺少的只是一次有效的沟通。”布鲁斯再次把毛巾丢开，视线也越过克拉克落在背后几近无声的电视上，他眼前的超人和电视中那个是他所不愿看到的依旧是同一个，“在正常的沟通开始之前，你们全都选择了更激烈的手段。”  
“所以你去见巴里是为了利用所谓的沟通替我道歉？替我挽回？”克拉克放开了布鲁斯的手，转而捏住了布鲁斯的下巴让他重新正视自己：  
“还是除了这些之外，又聊了点什么我想不到的？”  
布鲁斯没错过克拉克一瞬间的淡笑，那言之凿凿的逼问就如同他的不屑一样毫不隐藏，布鲁斯太清楚，克拉克甚至不需要怀疑就可以推断这场会面大致会聊些什么。正是因为这个超人自大到认为自己可以掌控一切，才会让他不在乎这些不至于跨过他底线的小事，他不害怕任何人的反对，也不相信有谁能真正意义上地反对他。  
“如果你只是对我去见巴里感到不满，那么抛开这件事本身的其他争吵没有任何意义。”  
承认或否认的回答都不具备意义，布鲁斯撇了撇头，克拉克的手指也跟着松开了：  
“布鲁斯，我已经给了你足够多的自由。”他抬手轻抚着布鲁斯的脸，声线里全是不快的阴郁，“这难道换不来你多一点的信任吗？”  
“真让我伤心。”没等到布鲁斯回应什么的克拉克放下了手，他绕到布鲁斯的身后，从后拥住了他：  
“我不想跟你吵架，布鲁斯，从来都不想，不如我就当今天的事没发生过，以后你也别再去见那些离我而去的人怎么样？”  
布鲁斯知道克拉克并不需要他的回答，所以他沉默着，任由从腰后拢向前的手解开了他的浴袍。  
“我不需要他们。”克拉克的唇轻轻擦过布鲁斯的后颈，语调也变得哀切，就好像他真的想从布鲁斯这儿乞求些什么，“我只需要你就够了。”  
然而超人对他的所有宽容都是他必须抓住的机会，偶尔布鲁斯也分不清自己是否该为此感到悲哀。温热的气息拂过他的耳际，他被从后施加的力量覆压到了最近的桌面上。他没有反抗，他懂什么时候该提出不至于惹超人不快的质疑，也明白什么时候顺从才能化解两人之间的争端。  
“只要你留在我的身边，监督我，及时提醒我就够了。”克拉克的手从浴袍底下撩了进去，布鲁斯的背脊微微瑟缩了一下，“我需要你，我只需要你……”  
克拉克把布鲁斯的手反剪到背后，对这个男人因内心下意识的想法而紧绷的肌肉和挣扎后又放弃抵抗的表现感到满意。他喜欢这样，他喜欢布鲁斯明明抵触却不得不配合的模样，就像，就像这个不得不接纳他并根据他的规则来改变的世界一样。


	13. Chapter 13

十三.

“叫出来，布鲁斯。”克拉克稍稍动了动手腕，卡在布鲁斯后颈的虎口弧度因此变大了，“我喜欢听你叫出来。”  
布鲁斯知道这是个命令。哪怕说这话的克拉克•肯特正被情欲支配着，它也仍然是个彻头彻尾的命令。于是布鲁斯尝试着动了动上半身，一阵别扭的酸痛自牢牢抵在桌面上的额头开始往下扩散——被从后压在桌子上的动作虽然不至于让他狼狈，但克拉克从后施加而来的力道还是让他多少有些苦不堪言。更遑论，这一切是发生在克拉克进入得如此粗暴的情况下。  
他忽视着后穴艰涩的痛感，长长地吐了一口气。说不上是不是连褶皱都被撑平了的撕扯感让他变得迟钝了，用深呼吸调整了好几个来回后，布鲁斯才闭上眼睛轻轻“嗯”了一声。  
“天呐，布鲁斯……”  
明明只是敷衍一般的回应，布鲁斯却不知这又触动了克拉克的哪条神经。那根胀硬猝不及防地退了出去，等布鲁斯在突来的解放中想睁开眼睛一探究竟，克拉克将整个上半身都趴伏到了布鲁斯的背上，那根挺直的性器挤进布鲁斯的臀缝间耀武扬威地顶住紧窄的穴口，从后咬住布鲁斯耳朵尖的人嗓音更显沙哑：  
“你根本不知道你只要出声就能把我逼疯。”  
克拉克说完晃了晃脑袋，好像这样做就能中和他胸腔里那股既满意又烦躁的矛盾情绪。布鲁斯则因为这话蹩起了眉头，他不知该不该为此感到庆幸。即使是在这样的情况下，他也在强迫自己集中精神以保证自己的表现保持在最正确的平衡点，他必须维持着和超人之间看似有着嫌隙的疏离感，又得学会在必要的时刻安抚对方的情绪，这两种完全对立的态度，反而才是能赢得超人信任的关键。  
胯骨又重重拍打上布鲁斯的肉臀，来自身后兴奋的躁动让他险些恍了神，他作为此刻无法动弹的承受者，被迫让自己撑大的肉穴生生吞进了整根阴茎。那粗硬的顶端直直捅进了深处，这次不用克拉克命令什么，布鲁斯就自然而然地哼吟了出来。被裹挟在各种复杂思绪中的快感在这种强势的占有中是如此不值一提，自从他身体临近恢复后两人的第一次开始，他们之间的性爱就总是如此：没有过多爱抚，省略了所有缠绵，克拉克所主导的开头总是直接到过于粗暴。布鲁斯不曾拒绝，更不曾反抗过，以他的立场而言，无论从哪个角度，他都没有拒绝的理由。  
他需要克拉克仍对他的身体感到痴迷。  
深埋在甬道里的阴茎在娇嫩的深处小幅度地碾磨着，压在布鲁斯背上的克拉克仿佛喜欢极了这种两具身躯几近严丝合缝紧紧贴合的状态，布鲁斯在他的压制下开始不顺畅地连续吸气，克拉克听着他偶尔泄露的难耐呻吟，没意识到自己的脖颈也慢慢泛开了红。被他抵在身下接受他抽插的人这会儿顺从到只让他更想得寸进尺，于是他把脸埋进那人柔软潮湿的黑发里，胯下的挺动也随之变得激烈起来。  
“克……克拉克……轻……”  
这小小的急切很快就让布鲁斯受不住了，原本被摆放到头顶的手因为没了桎梏开始没个目的地抓弄起来，布鲁斯觉得自己整个人都因为克拉克的顶弄在颤抖。但他知道这只是开始，和克拉克的每一次交合都如同反复复习被侵略的体验，他清楚这个总会在情欲中慢慢沦陷的外星人还得用那根粗长蹂躏他的蜜穴好一阵子才会彻底失控。流连在软嫩淫穴里的性器永不知足，那会让超人沉迷地在他的身体之上啃咬出一个又一个心满意足的印记、会让他一心一意地投入进这个完全拥有自己的过程，更会让他放松卸下全部的戒备，包括被他禁锢起来的另一个灵魂。布鲁斯并没有十足把握、确保另一个克拉克•肯特每次都能如期出现，但哪怕每一次都只是不超过五秒的相见，也总能帮助布鲁斯逐步拼凑出更多有用的信息。他知道真正的克拉克也在努力，他甚至怀疑过那短短一句话的时间是否也是对方有意为之：毕竟只有把出现的时间控制在这么个不至于让“他”自身留下记忆的长度里，他们才能为彼此创造更多安全的余地——只有超人在极致的快感中迷失，他才压根不会对那四五秒的空白起疑。  
屁股里夹紧着的肉棒维持着固定的频率抽插了好一阵，布鲁斯的肌肉从紧绷到放松，他放任自己在席卷而来的性快感里浅浅呻吟。那细碎微弱的声音和克拉克粗重的吐息声交缠在一起，激起了征服者心中从未被完整填满过的占有欲。克拉克想要更多。只要他想，他可以随时得到更多。这就是他的果决所带来的权利，每每联想起这些，克拉克就不免为另一个自己的无能感到可笑。  
随着又一记挺身，不想让自己叫得太过放浪的布鲁斯终于哭喊了出来。克拉克扯开松散堆在布鲁斯身后的浴袍，深深浅浅的伤痕在这具令人着迷的躯体上堆积着。他往下伏低、顺势吻上了右肩结着痂的那个——那个因他的疏忽和大意才造成的伤疤仍能让他感到些许歉疚，如今除了面对布鲁斯之外，他已经不常会有这种无用的情绪了。  
“布鲁斯……”  
胯下的动作放慢，双唇印在伤疤之上，克拉克从喉咙口唤出了布鲁斯的名字。布鲁斯攥紧的拳头因这声略显动情的呼唤松开了些，他急促地喘着气，尽可能调整起呼吸等待着接下来显然只会愈加猛烈的插弄。  
但那带有压迫感的呼吸陡然消失了。  
“用氪石，布鲁斯，用氪石，这是唯一的方法。”那把剔除了专制、欲望和狂热的声音带着点忐忑响起，满满歉意之中的温柔几乎要令布鲁斯窒息——  
“如果我彻底消失，是不是反而才能真正保护你？”  
末尾的喟叹停留仅有半秒的空隙，连留给布鲁斯心头一跳的时间都没有。  
“对不起。”  
吻在布鲁斯的颈后轻轻落下，温存到足够让布鲁斯分辨出那究竟来自谁。这一次出现的克拉克没有带来任何有用的讯息，他没有接着上次阐述红太阳对他的影响，也没有告知布鲁斯究竟该为他的奋力一搏再准备些什么。他只是贴在布鲁斯的背后，细致而无可奈何地向他传达着心意。布鲁斯仍被压在桌面上，视线里是隔绝了一切的灰暗，只是，在那个他因真正的克拉克出现而软弱到几欲想要祈祷时间可以就此静止的时刻，他却想象出了本该属于超人的、那张明亮而恳切的脸孔，他甚至毫无预兆地回想起了那张脸带着些许坏心眼的笑容、调侃性地对他说“我知道你复活我不是因为喜欢我”。在后来的很多个日子里，布鲁斯都痛恨过自己那时为何会莫名其妙地舌头打结。  
“你没有……嗯……”  
更为热烈的交合果不其然到来了，被一下下用力顶弄的布鲁斯却在含混的呜咽中断断续续地吐着字：  
“……你没有什么……唔……要对我说的吗？”  
他知道那个克拉克已经离开了。但又有什么关系呢？  
一刻不停动作着的克拉克抬抬一边的眉毛，思忖几秒后，他倒是出人意料地停下了。尽管对布鲁斯的问题感到意外，但克拉克承认自己相当喜欢布鲁斯在情动之下和他的交流。那更诚实，也更赤裸，那让他乐意相信，布鲁斯是愿意把心交给他的。  
“你想听什么？”克拉克这么询问着，他重重吐息了一次后把布鲁斯整个翻了过来，动人的绯色从布鲁斯的脸颊蔓延到了胸前一整片，那引得克拉克在等待回答的期间又把他按在桌上好好吮吻了一阵。等他们的嘴唇在不稳的喘息中分开，克拉克将自己撑在了布鲁斯的正上方。  
他看到布鲁斯的眼眶开始微微泛红。  
“我不知道。”布鲁斯安静地凝视着克拉克，轻细的声音在克拉克听来如同在乞求着什么，“我以为你会想告诉我些什么。”  
“确实。”  
克拉克没有否认。他勾起了嘴角，重新直起上半身的他折起布鲁斯的腿向自己身前拖动后又整个埋了进去。但他不再只是机械地往里顶，他紧盯着布鲁斯又立刻失去了焦点的棕色眼睛、一手托住布鲁斯的胯部用力却缓慢地在他的体内勾引起另一阵情潮。他的速度并不快，然而布鲁斯却还是在这样变得有些煽情的操弄中变得绵软，湿热的交合处尽是被拉扯出的爱液，克拉克好几次上下碰了碰嘴唇却还是什么都没说。克拉克多么想告诉布鲁斯自己为了他一直在克制——哪怕整个世界都能轻松地被他握在手心里，他也仍在顾虑着布鲁斯的底线而迟迟未有动作，他知道这意味着布鲁斯•韦恩已经成为了自己随时可被攻陷的弱点，这不应该，也不恰当……  
可他却依旧对这个男人欲罢不能。  
他想告诉布鲁斯这一切，然而最终他只是在短暂的迟疑中把这变作了重新凶狠起来的操干。他把布鲁斯的腿压到胸前，让这个身体柔韧到不可思议的男人再次向他苦苦哀求。他利索地后撤身体，又毫不留情地一口气插回去，他用整根阴茎把柔嫩的肉穴折磨到湿软滑腻，布鲁斯含着哭腔的抽噎并非让他无动于衷，可他还是强留在这道他认为安全的界限内，不让自己在布鲁斯面前崩溃。只有这么做，他才有信心可以继续控制一切而不必日日夜夜担心失去。  
布鲁斯在被克拉克摧毁以前高潮了，他甚至没有了叫喊的力气，他只是一塌糊涂地瘫在那儿，在快感的余韵中颤颤巍巍地喘着。湿润的眼角让他看起来是如此脆弱，他眼里的那汪琥珀也像是化成了蜜糖，胸膛剧烈起伏着的克拉克重新压回布鲁斯的身上，他稍微松懈下了那根一直吊着的神经，主动舔走了布鲁斯眼角几不可见的泪，又在下方那颗痣上吮了吮：  
“我爱你。也许这就是我唯一想说的。”  
他知道这并不是布鲁斯想听的，但对他来说，这已经是他所能做到的、最大程度的坦白。  
仍被他整个人桎梏着的布鲁斯好一阵没有说话。  
“……我也是。”  
就这么沉默相拥了半晌后，布鲁斯咽了咽发苦发涩的喉咙，接着慢慢抬起手抚了抚克拉克的脸。

出于各种外在的限制，维克多•斯通不是个拥有很多表情的人，但他现在站在布鲁斯的对面，睁大了眼睛，嘴也咧成了可被称为“震惊”的弧度。也许那半张人类面孔上还有“困惑”、“为难”等等更深层次的表达，不过布鲁斯选择了不去解读它们。  
“那可是一个类似太阳的功能型设备。”维克多拉开屏幕，摇头晃脑地对着那上面来自布鲁斯手绘的建模图比划着，“我不确定两周的时间能不能……”  
“不用做到我原本设想中的那么大。”布鲁斯盯着设计图旁边的表格里形形色色的数据，在他的设计里，那已经在克拉克的协助下设定成了足以对氪星人产生有效影响的程度，可拉回现实，他们都清楚那将耗费太久的时间，“在最短的时间内做出仿照红太阳光线的设备就够了，哪怕只是一个也好。”  
“如果还能找到帮手的话，我和父亲还有巴里会尽量试试。”维克多看着布鲁斯拧眉的表情，明确他并不是在开玩笑——当然，他现在已经开始怀念那短暂的、超人和蝙蝠侠都会偶尔同他开玩笑的日子了，“不过……你确定只做一个小型的也能起作用？”  
“我不确定。”布鲁斯紧盯着那张设计图、飞快运转的思维想要将其变得更完美，“我会找来其他人帮忙的。”  
“可是……为什么要突然加快进度？是不是发生了什么？”维克多带着忧心狐疑地问道，“我听说……你让潘尼沃斯先生回英国了？”  
这些事之间显然有着因果关系，在他的认知里，这位管家对布鲁斯来说是极其重要的人，若非已经做好了某种最坏的打算，他认为布鲁斯不至于会让阿尔弗雷德离开。他会百分百按照布鲁斯的安排完成计划的一切，他从没怀疑过布鲁斯是唯一能够让事情好转的人，只是眼下的超人越来越让人感到恐惧，而这只会让他们的保密变得更加艰难。  
“因为我们没有更多时间了。”  
简短回答完的布鲁斯用舌头舔了舔上颚，把那迟迟不肯散开的苦涩清了出去。


	14. Chapter 14

十四.

克拉克看着屏幕里的阿曼达•沃勒，那个表情严肃的女人在他的“对面”正襟危坐，一副无惧无畏的神情几乎要令人肃然起敬。他忍不住去设想她所度过的每一天是怎样的、才会让她处于时刻保持脑部高速运转的状态。当然，克拉克也不是真的在乎，如果他想，他有各种途径可以去深入研究阿曼达•沃勒的人生，但那并不是让克拉克突生好奇的重点。他只是有点欣赏阿曼达•沃勒的不择手段、同时觉得作为她这种处于上层阶级的人类，她的人生想必也复杂到可以和自己比肩，于是这就顺带让克拉克在她身上多了那么点儿认同感。  
当然，如果她不是满脑子想着要怎么利用各色与众不同的物种来对付自己，克拉克对她的认同也许会更多一些。  
“我的确曾经拿到过一块氪石。”  
先承认自己手握氪石显然是个明智的回答，作为阿曼达•沃勒第一次正面传达的信息，克拉克没有错过那个“曾经”，但他只是保持着如同审视一般的面无表情，等着屏幕里的人完成她的“坦白”：  
“非常小的一块，小到当莱克斯•卢瑟交给我时，我怀疑那是否能够用以制衡你。我是说……”沃勒说到这儿还是顿了顿，她稍稍抬了抬肩膀，又动了动视线让目光停留在超人的黑色制服上，“以前的你。”  
就算她眼前的超人仅仅是数以万计的像素投影而来的一个人象，她也能真切感受到这个超人与过去那个超人之间的不同——在两个人正式会面之前，那些新闻和讨论就让她有了这样的想法，只是直到这会儿的眼见为实，她才有了更立体的认知。这不会让她动摇自己的决心并为之前的所作所为感到懊悔，但诚实地说，她愿意承认自己在做决策时确实有些莽撞了。因为这个外星人面对自己也许会手握氪石的事实并没有任何表情起伏，他连一句“我很好奇它的去向”都没问，他就只是微微斜着上半身、脑袋撑在支起的胳膊上；他甚至没让沃勒看出他是否相信这套说辞，他就只是用一个轻抬额头的表情替代了无声的命令示意她说下去。  
“然而它于半个月前失窃了，在将氪石转移至白宫的途中，我们被伏击了。”沃勒谨慎地注意着超人的面部表情，并小心斟酌着自己的神态是否有可信度，她的头往屏幕前偏近了些，语速也不自觉地变快：  
“你已经在总统办公室来去自如了这么多次，我没有必要在这件事上欺骗你。”  
“紧张不像是你会产生的情绪，沃勒女士。”始终沉默着的克拉克勾着半边嘴角扯了个转瞬即逝的笑后这才开口，于他而言，观察这类政府官员面对他时的不同反应实在是很有趣味的一件事，而且看起来，阿曼达•沃勒的表现要比总统镇定多了：  
“感谢你的坦诚，不得不说如果你愿意早一点联系我，或许我们还有合作的可能。”  
“我以为如今的超人不需要合作。”  
沃勒看着交叉起双手的超人，他并没有调整摄像头的距离，自己和他理应是在屏幕两头保持着平视，可尽管如此，她仍旧无法解释自己为何从尚算语气温和的氪星人身上看出了居高临下的姿态。  
“那要看是具体哪方面的合作了。”克拉克又跟着这话笑了一下，“比如沃勒女士推进中的某些计划，我就认为很有谈一谈的价值。”  
“相信你早就看到过新闻，我因为那帮重刑犯的越狱一早就被停职了。”沃勒从侧面扯开话题，又接着补充，“我并不清楚国防部和安全委员会目前进行中的项目，实际上，就连自杀小队都被完全叫停了。”  
“我建议你保持最初的坦诚，这样才能让这场对话保持在愉快的基调上。” 克拉克的笑容并未因此褪去，相反，他的心情看起来比一开始更好了，“或者我也该更直接一些？我希望沃勒女士能给我一份天眼计划全部资料的拷贝。”  
倏地绷紧了神经的沃勒尽可能地掩饰掉了自己脸部表情那一秒的僵硬。就像她和国防部长对总统要求的一样，让超人了解更多政府的工作绝对是个坏主意，这个行事作风越来越偏离大众预想的超人现在对政府的威胁已经多到无法列举了。与新闻媒体仍有所保留的“超人是否会成为美国政府的威胁”这样的讨论不同，白宫的所有人都清楚，他已经是了。从他第一次毫不费力走进白宫开始，所有人就必须真的时刻担心超人会掀开白宫的屋顶把总统扔出去、而不是像之前那样只把这个作为某种几率极低的假想。  
“超人先生，既然你对天眼计划有所耳闻，那我想你应该清楚，我有许多关于蝙蝠侠的资料。”  
思考了片刻后，沃勒还是选择了她最不想用上的方式，这毫无疑问会让她和超人可能建立的友好联系瞬间崩裂，可于她而言，蝙蝠侠是她为数不多能起到作用的筹码了：  
“关于蝙蝠面罩下的真实身份，我相信政府和民众始终对此很感兴趣，一旦这资料被泄露或是被公开……”  
“那就公开吧。”  
克拉克抬手直接打断了她的话。沃勒连震惊都还没来得及从眼底传达到脸部肌肉上，屏幕中的超人就这么缓缓地站了起来。  
“那就公布出来，让他没法再做蝙蝠侠，让他隐形，或者说……让蝙蝠侠消失。”  
“……你说什么？”  
“恰好我想做这件事很久了，”克拉克咂了咂嘴，特意耸了一下的肩让他显得分外和善，和善到就像他只是在与普通的人类倾诉着最真实的内心想法——因为这的确是。  
“怎么样，你要不要顺水推舟帮我一把？”  
一时不知如何继续对话的沃勒不敢相信被“威胁”了的超人竟然放松地笑出了声音，考量已久的、所谓的用蝙蝠侠的身份来制约超人的计划成了个笑话。她不想这么快就直面除了氪石之外她暂时已经找不出超人的其他软肋这个事实，可那个令她感到恐惧的、曾经被看作是地球保护神的外星人正看向自己，那怜悯的眼神如同在欣赏一出让人忍俊不禁的默剧。  
“下次我再问你要天眼计划的时候，要的就会是全部的原始档案了。”超人凑近屏幕前，将手指按到了结束通话键上：  
“沃勒女士，我希望你可以明白，互相制约这套……”  
只有在另一个克拉克•肯特身上才行得通。

克拉克靠坐进椅子里，显示屏中闪起的红点预示着他想要得到的资料即将传送完毕——实际上那所有已知或未知的“超级人类们”的资料并不是非得到不可，如今黑门监狱的秩序已经相当稳定，国防部和白宫也有不少热衷于和他保持联络并为他提供帮助的人，他想要的话，可以有很多的时间和门路去一一调查清楚。只是阿曼达•沃勒那里既然有现成的，那他也就顺便多做一些准备和预设总是有益无害的。他没急着去点开那份庞大的文件，他只是保持着通话结束时的坐姿，放松地坐在那里，他的耳边听不到什么求助和纷争，需要他监控的一切也在左侧的大片屏幕上有序进行着，尽管还有一些事像针一样扎在他的后背，但这会儿的平静已经让他感觉到了少有的舒适。更重要的是，那个软弱的另一个自己已经有一阵子没再来烦扰他了。克拉克当然希望那是因为自己对精神层面的控制已经变得足够强大，不过在没有十足的把握前，他依然不敢放松警惕。他知道他能做到的依然只是把“自己”困在那个意识中才存在的世界（就像佐德曾经带领他进入的那个意识空间一样），但到底该如何做才能彻底消灭对方的存在，他还没有琢磨出正确的方法。  
他放空般地这么坐了好一会儿，直到几十块监控屏幕中的某个角落闪出了布鲁斯的人影，克拉克才重新集中了精神。他看着那里面的布鲁斯脱下面罩、扯下披风后疲累地瘫倒在了椅子上，大多数时候，他并不会特地去注意布鲁斯在做什么。他其实还挺喜欢就这样在布鲁斯不知情（也或者他知情）的情况下注视着他，他也在尽可能地不去触探布鲁斯想要留有的“个人空间”同时和他维持着即使摇摇欲坠却也仍算拥有对方的关系。他倒是很愿意把所剩无几的宽容和迁就留给布鲁斯，只可惜，他不会天真到相信布鲁斯也抱着和他一样的可笑想法。他想了那么几分钟，最后还是在屏幕里的布鲁斯似乎就要迷迷糊糊入睡前飞出了堡垒。抵达蝙蝠洞后，他如半个主人般直接进入——布鲁斯对他的到来并无太大反应，他喜欢布鲁斯这种把他的来去自如看得稀松平常的态度。何况不算阿尔弗雷德的话，拥有大部分权限的他也算得上是蝙蝠洞名正言顺的主人了。  
“阿曼达•沃勒今天主动联系了我。”克拉克吻了吻看起来还睡得有些迷糊的布鲁斯的发顶，直接进入主题，“她声称她早前被抢劫了，这导致她好不容易得到的氪石也随之丢失了。”  
安静听着的布鲁斯还是微垂着头，克拉克搭放在他肩上的手也就拿开了。他绕到前面，把布鲁斯连人带椅往后推开了些并站到了他的正对面：“你认为还有谁会冒着风险从她的手里抢夺对付我的武器？”  
“在我看来阿曼达•沃勒说的话不值得完全相信。”  
“我没有说我相信她。”克拉克一点也不意外布鲁斯对沃勒联系他这件事所表现出的波澜不惊，“你应该知道除了你，我不相信任何人。”  
布鲁斯没对这话有所回应，他只是用双手搓了把脸后抬眼看向克拉克，这让他连说话的声音听起来都带着憔悴和疲倦：  
“所以你只是要来告诉我，沃勒手里有氪石？”  
“我以为你早就知道了。”克拉克接道，他不会忘记追查这件事的布鲁斯受过多重的伤，沃勒也许本身并不具有什么极强的攻击性，但她毫无疑问是个会随时威胁到布鲁斯的存在。这让克拉克不免又想到，如果现在的自己不是这样的行事作风，布鲁斯是否早就身处于更危险的境地之中。  
“我不知道，我一直无法确认这件事。”布鲁斯并没有说谎，他不知道沃勒确实拿到了氪石，更不知道氪石被“抢走了”，有太多的事，从他决定要亲自调查卢瑟和沃勒的联系开始就已经脱离他的掌控了。   
“显然我无法从任何渠道验证氪石是否仍在沃勒手里，我也没法确定卢瑟这次是否又参与其中。”  
“我更倾向于这只是另一个不怎么高明的阴谋。”布鲁斯抿紧了唇，神情又显严肃，“保险起见，这件事我来处理。”  
“辛苦你了。”  
克拉克从表情到眼神都没什么奇怪的地方，但布鲁斯不会迟钝到听不出那其中过于明显的试探。不管克拉克是不是在等着自己主动提出要去弄清真相，这件事必然由他处理最为合适。至少，对布鲁斯来说，他现在最不希望的便是在即将来临的关键时刻之前有任何人来节外生枝。  
“不管怎么说，氪石确实是对付我最有效的武器，就算痛恨，我也不得不承认这个致命弱点。”克拉克边说着边稍稍弯下了腰，他的气息逼近了布鲁斯，在这缩短的距离之间，布鲁斯那些耐人寻味的躲闪与踟蹰总会暴露无遗，“你也很了解这点，或者我应该说，现在你比沃勒和卢瑟都要了解得更多一些才对。”  
布鲁斯只是敛着表情扭开了头。  
“我喜欢你装傻的样子，布鲁斯……”克拉克伸出手，将布鲁斯扭开的下巴用力地掰了回来，这迫使布鲁斯不得不配合着再次微微回转身以便直视向他。克拉克追寻着布鲁斯转开的眼珠调低了视线，他发现自己越来越执著于从那双棕褐色的眼睛中寻找爱意，哪怕只剩最后一点也好，  
“那让你看起来无比迷人。”  
在克拉克俯身而来的吻落下前，布鲁斯闭上眼睛、掩住了瞳孔中闪烁不定的微光。


	15. Chapter 15

十五.

右转箭头灯跳动着在布鲁斯面前亮成了绿色，这促使布鲁斯收回思绪跟着前方的车辆打起了方向盘，转过弯的车子直行了将近三分钟后，另一辆预计中本该在他前方出现的车缓缓跟上了他。布鲁斯往后视镜中瞄了一眼，他继续放慢速度直到那辆车开到他的右侧并开始与他一起匀速并行。  
“我本以为我们不必再用这种方式见面，”深色的车窗在布鲁斯微微调整了下耳机转头的时候摇下了一半，阿曼达•沃勒的视线则同时看向了布鲁斯，“韦恩先生。”  
“让超人得知你曾经从卢瑟手中拿到过氪石对你没什么好处。”这场会面是沃勒预想中必然会发生的，所以布鲁斯也没有浪费时间，沉吟两秒后，布鲁斯摇起大部分车窗并重新目视前方说道，“你从一开始就给了他怀疑你的理由。”  
“我并不指望我的三言两语能打动超人让他相信我。”沃勒将车速放得比布鲁斯更慢了一些，前后空出的这点间距让她能更好地从车窗最后留出的缝隙中窥探布鲁斯•韦恩侧面所反映出来的情绪，“韦恩先生大可以派你的‘朋友们’进行详细搜查后再给出更确凿的结果，我知道超人一定会相信你的，对吗？”  
是吗？布鲁斯跟着沃勒的话打了个问号。面对现在这个超人，他根本没法给出肯定的答案。  
“你不该联系超人。”布鲁斯选择略过这个问题，即使隔着玻璃，他也能感受到那双看向他的视线中布满了精明的缜密。布鲁斯一向清楚阿曼达•沃勒的能力，她所掌握的讯息总是远远超出他们以为的范围，但他没去过多地关注对方的意图，他语气沉着地把自己的好言劝诫表述地相当平和，“你的示好没有任何意义。”  
“我只是想传达‘美国政府已经对超人彻底束手无策了’这样的信息。”沃勒没有否认布鲁斯为她的行为作出的定义，示好吗？的确是，至少她比那帮顽固不化、自以为是的中年男人更早弄明白和现在的超人作对没有任何好处，“也许……我只是说也许那个躲起来的莱克斯•卢瑟还有点办法，不过看起来，他目前并不想被任何人找到。”  
这显然是沃勒在效仿之前她联系超人那样告知布鲁斯“卢瑟再次销声匿迹了”。在这一点上，布鲁斯不认为沃勒说了谎，否则以他对这位女士的了解，她大可以拿卢瑟的消息作为底牌来和他进行某种互惠互利的交易。更何况，和卢瑟最有“渊源”的丧钟正在守卫森严的黑门监狱躺着。他想，也许除了他和他的同伴们之外，再也没有人——包括对超人恨之入骨的卢瑟——想在这个时期站出来对抗超人了。  
“感谢你提供的信息，希望你能把我的建议放在心上。”  
布鲁斯轻轻擦了擦鼻梁，他希望对话到此为止了，事实上，他希望他可以不用再和沃勒有下一次的会面。每一次这样的会面，某种意味上都预示着有一股新的风暴即将来临。  
“说起来倒是很讽刺，不过我也不介意再向你多透露一些。”但沃勒好像对和布鲁斯谈话这件事极有兴致，她踩下油门，追上了提速的名车，在车里的人要切断通话之前，沃勒用绝对能让人感兴趣的开头拦住了他：  
“事到如今，白宫里的那帮蠢货又都开始怀念并尊敬起曾经敢于对抗超人的蝙蝠侠了。”沃勒观察着左侧又放缓的车速，接着说道，“他们一边不满于总统面对超人低声下气的态度——说真的，你真该看看总统和超人面对面时的样子——一边又对超人怒不敢言，他们在超人来白宫时半个字都不敢多说，一旦超人离开，他们又开始不停抱怨。最近他们甚至说出了‘这个世界需要蝙蝠侠’这样的话，要知道，从前他们可是指望着以揪出蝙蝠侠来邀功呢。依我看，他们已经绝望到把虚幻的希望寄托于那个一度令他们头疼的哥谭义警身上了。”  
布鲁斯没有吭声。  
“只不过，超人显然不认为世界需要蝙蝠侠，别误会，作为对韦恩先生好心的回馈，我所说的也只是善意的提醒，毕竟挑拨超人和蝙蝠侠的关系看起来对拉拢蝙蝠侠毫无助益。至于我接下来发给你的，也许你的那位朋友会很感兴趣。”  
沃勒又向左侧瞥过去，在那群上将七嘴八舌讨论蝙蝠侠站去超人阵营的可能性时，只有她有十足的自信认为蝙蝠侠会做出政府所期望的选择。她跟蝙蝠侠不算朋友，也不算敌人，他们的关系仅止于她从各种她能收集来的资料中所展现的形象……  
但她从不怀疑自己对这位义警做出的判断。  
“劫走氪石的人所做的事不是蝙蝠侠的风格，虽然政府不清楚那到底是谁，不过我想韦恩先生应该多少会有点头绪？”  
电话那头的人始终只是安静地听着，沃勒将车停靠到了路边，通话并未中断，布鲁斯的车在她前方越行越远。沃勒拿起手机，将她和超人的视频会话记录通过这段加密的路线完整输送到了布鲁斯的手机上。  
前方转了向的车辆在沃勒眼中彻底消失了，她猜想布鲁斯会将车短暂地停个几分钟，然后用变慢的呼吸频率仔细地看完这段视频。或许他会感到些许诧异，或许不会，但无论如何，这都会成为一个有效的警钟。  
“韦恩先生，我相信如果超人拥有了能统治世界的权利，他第一个要做的，恐怕就是让蝙蝠侠消失。”  
布鲁斯至此切断了通话。他在驾驶座上神色凝重地静坐了一分钟后才从口袋中拿出另一支手机、拨通了某个无法被追踪的号码。

杯子里的咖啡只剩最后一口，戴安娜看看杯底，又看看布鲁斯，在她轻声叹气的同时，布鲁斯端过杯子把剩余的咖啡喝光了。他看起来很轻松，很自如，只是这并没有让他眉宇间的忧虑消减多少。  
戴安娜自然也是如此，她的忧心忡忡早就显露在了她向布鲁斯反复确认的提问中：  
“你难道不知道和他发生正面冲突有多危险吗？”  
“我知道。”布鲁斯扣在杯柄里的手指紧了紧，“但我必须这么做，只有等他明确地感受到了我的背叛，才能让他的情绪和精神都被真正地扰乱。”  
比起别人，只有布鲁斯清楚如今这个超人所拥有的弱点并不单单只有氪石一个。他做出的所有与“真正的超人”该做的、背道而驰的事恰好应证了这点，他从不掩饰对权利和控制的渴望，而轻易的成功让他自负到容不下一丁点忤逆和背叛。这的确会在某种程度上使得他对力量的使用肆无忌惮，同样，这也会让他更易将理智交付于冲动，哪怕只是他精神上几秒钟的松懈，都能成为对他们来说最有利的可趁之机。  
“这就是克拉克……每次和你‘见面’时告诉你的方法？”如果不是顾虑到他们正在两万英尺高的天空中，戴安娜原本可能真的会打开窗户按住布鲁斯的脑袋让他吹吹风清醒一下，她支着下巴转了头，眼神又斜睨回布鲁斯脸上，“我说过很多次了，如果真正的克拉克不能及时占据上风，我无法保证到时我和巴里、还有你找来的那个小朋友能招架得住。”  
“比利能做到一些我们做不到的。”  
提到比利•巴特森，布鲁斯的嘴角浮现了些许难得的笑意，好在，让这个特殊的“孩子”加入他们的阵营并不算孤注一掷的冒险。  
“我知道，他已经向我展示过那些他声称‘会让你们大吃一惊’的能力了。”戴安娜把方方面面的担忧都在布鲁斯面前摊开来，她早该这么做了——在布鲁斯第一次联系她时。然而在今天之前，现实情况并不允许他们能够面对面、长时间地进行一次深入的沟通：  
“我们面对的可是超人，你不至于那么快忘记他刚苏醒时在纪念广场上的状态吧？”  
“我不会让他伤害到你们。”布鲁斯肯定地说，每当他这样说话总能让人感觉信赖，“很抱歉最终还是将你们也牵扯……”  
“你确定要在这种时候和我说这些话？你应该清楚到时最有可能无法全身而退的是你吧？”戴安娜直接说了出来。布鲁斯•韦恩成了牵绊超人的唯一存在，这听起来很好，这让他们在危机边缘有了突破口、有了更多的希望，然而作为布鲁斯的朋友，戴安娜又觉得这糟透了：  
“他不会轻易放过你，这才是我们最担心的地方。”戴安娜的语气中带上了小小的怒意，“否则，我也不必擅自去把阿曼达•沃勒的那块氪石抢过来了。”  
“我们说好了不用氪石的，对吗？”布鲁斯深深地望了戴安娜一眼，在看到戴安娜撇着嘴点了点头后，布鲁斯说话的语调跟着变得柔软了不少，“尽管这很难，但我想我们都应该相信克拉克。”  
“我可是因为相信你才坐在这里的。” 戴安娜翻了下眼睛，很难看出是在生气还是在发愁，“我可以把这理解为他和你说了足够多的事才让你这么有……信心吗？”  
“他和我说的不算多，但确实都起到了很大的作用。”  
“所以我现在是不是可以详细地了解一下他的情况了？”戴安娜终于有心思拿起面前早已凉透的咖啡了，她端起来抿了一口，甚至调侃道：“在超人撞毁这架飞机之前，我想我们还有一些时间。”  
其实这段时间里和布鲁斯联系的每一次，戴安娜都会做好超人有可能随时攻击他们的准备。这是可以预见的，只是布鲁斯正在计划着让这场冲突以他们预期的方式提前到来。  
“他被困在了他自己的潜意识里。”布鲁斯身体前倾，搭在矮桌上的手无意识团到了一起，“你可以把那理解为一个精神层面的世界，一个……难以醒来的梦。他说佐德也曾经那样做过。佐德曾在他的意识里构筑了数个完整的场景、并向他描绘了被氪星占领并毁灭的地球，也就是说，他和佐德曾完整地共存于他的潜意识中。”  
戴安娜歪了歪头，像是很难在第一时间透过听来深奥的表述理解它真正的含义。  
“这次也是一样。他会和另外一个人在他的潜意识中对话、甚至战斗，只是这一次，在这个困住他的意识中和他对话的人变成了他自己。”布鲁斯的手指配合着讲述比划了一下，“那个被母盒诱发——或者说创造出来的另一个超人。他一直在试图反抗，但长时间被困在意识中让他失去了和占据他身体的克拉克抗衡的能力。”  
“所以他躲了起来？”戴安娜看起来听懂了，这姑且可以让她把之前对超人的一些怨气暂时搁置到一边，“然后把一切烂摊子都交给了你？”  
“他只是选择了更明智的等待。”布鲁斯替克拉克解释道，无论何时，他都不希望有人责怪克拉克，假如一定要说谁有错，那有错的只能是当初坚持使用母盒复活超人的自己：  
“他也在积蓄力量，相信我，他比我们都要更迫切地希望能打败现在这个超人。”  
迫切到……甚至不停不停地要求自己对他使用氪石。  
可是他怎么会那样做？  
布鲁斯垂了垂眼睛，那里面泄露出的黯然几乎要让戴安娜也跟着一起哀伤起来。  
“……我们可以帮到他的，对吗？”她伸过手，将手掌叠在了布鲁斯的手掌之上。  
“是的。”布鲁斯声线中的肯定有着奇异的、能够激励人心的力量，“我们可以帮到他。”  
“虽然我还挺想念那家伙的，但只要他回来了，我绝对会和亚瑟一起让他好好挨一顿揍。”戴安娜摆起故作警告的脸孔，“到时你可别妄想阻止我们。”  
“我不会插手的。”布鲁斯拍拍戴安娜的手，他对戴安娜的支持与关怀总是充满无言的感激，“那是他应得的。”  
布鲁斯看着戴安娜稍稍放松了一些的神情、也跟着扯开嘴角淡淡地笑了笑，那之后，他们各自看向窗外，谁也没有再说话。

无法被追踪到的私人飞机最终没有让戴安娜的调侃成真，它顺利地降落在安全区域。接着他们各自离开，戴安娜再三叮嘱布鲁斯只要她拿到布鲁斯交代的东西就会和其他人尽快赶到他的附近，在那之前让他不要轻举妄动——  
因为他们都认为超人此时应该已经在蝙蝠洞等着布鲁斯了。是他让布鲁斯去见沃勒的，他也不可能不知道布鲁斯随后又见了谁。就算他并不像他们所想的那样知悉一切，他们也开始习惯将这个超人往可怕而难以控制的层面想。只有这样，他们才能丢掉所有的侥幸心理充分备战。  
好在超人正如预计中一样出现在了蝙蝠洞。布鲁斯从入口进入后，超人就在不知从何处新搬来的一张椅子上端坐着，像是对布鲁斯的到来等待已久。  
“布鲁斯……”  
卡尔喊着他的名字，笑了起来。即使有所预料，布鲁斯依然对超人身后的景象愣了一愣，这促使他僵在原地谨慎地没再往前走近。  
“你真的认为……”卡尔缓缓腾空，而昏迷在他身后的维克多和塞拉斯教授——包括那座已经被明显破坏了的红太阳灯也随之更完整地进入到了布鲁斯的视线之中，“区区一个红太阳灯就能对付我？”  
一种有形而具象化的威胁瞬间笼罩住了布鲁斯。


	16. Chapter 16

十六.

卡尔不太想得起自己是从哪个节点开始期待着布鲁斯的“叛变”到来了——也可能他根本没有浪费时间去注意那个时刻。尽管严格说来，布鲁斯从没有真正承认过他站到了自己这边、这也就没法把布鲁斯的行为说成是什么“叛变”，然而在一开始，当他再也不用为另一个自己的存在而感到烦恼的最开始，他确实曾经把布鲁斯的不动声色看做了一种无声的默认。他可是蝙蝠侠，如果他不认同自己的态度和做法，那他有上千种方法可以反对自己，他甚至大可以像几年前那样再把氪石矛拿到自己面前，告诉自己他准备消灭这个对地球有着最大威胁的自己。  
但是布鲁斯并没有这么做。这除了意味着他彻底接受了自己之外还能意味着什么？很长一段时间里，卡尔浸泡在这种近似幸福的喜悦中以至于让他不停劝说自己不必太过把布鲁斯正在进行的私人事务当回事。他告诉自己，即使他站到了自己这边，他仍然是蝙蝠侠，还有一整个哥谭等着他去拯救呢。  
卡尔偶尔会把自己的反常归咎于“爱”这个字眼，因为爱情这件事的确会让他滥用自己为数不多的感性，偶尔，他也会诚实地将其归纳为自己对布鲁斯的渴望已经膨胀到了一定的程度才会让他对布鲁斯一些可疑的行迹视而不见。大多数时候，他知道布鲁斯去了哪里、见了谁，而有些时候，他又的确不知道布鲁斯做了什么——如果蝙蝠侠想要瞒着谁搞点什么花样，就算对方是超人也没法看破他的小把戏。  
就算看破了又能怎么样呢？卡尔也自嘲地这么想过，他想或许布鲁斯•韦恩才是那个通透地掌握了自己弱点的人。这种想法会让他有一种卑微的满足，因为在布鲁斯把自己为他付出的忍耐和牺牲当回事以前，那个男人更早地确信了自己绝不舍得伤害他一丝一毫，这代表他把自己的爱（哪怕不是全部）看在了眼里，同时这也至少说明了他们在这种无谓的自信上是对等的关系——  
毕竟无论布鲁斯对他的“爱”还留存多少，他始终坚信布鲁斯也同样永远不舍得伤害自己。  
……不是吗？  
哪怕是在听闻阿曼达•沃勒的氪石被劫时，卡尔都不曾对自己发出过这样的疑问。  
直到他在实验室里亲眼看到了那座变为实物的红太阳灯。  
“布鲁斯。“  
卡尔又喊道，他在离布鲁斯两步之遥的位置落下来，倒也不是为了向布鲁斯施加什么压力，他只是觉得只有站在这个距离才能让他更清楚地观察到布鲁斯每一个细微表情。防备，迷惑，或是厌恶，随便哪一种，他都不想错过。  
“不准备和我说说看吗？”  
布鲁斯没有回答。他把目光挪到正紧盯着他的超人身上。他明白自己的处境，但让他的喉头泛上恐惧的并不是超人那把像毒蛇一样的嗓音，他只是没想到超人会将维克多和塞拉斯教授带到他面前。他控制不住自己的想象、在脑海中不停假设在他回来之前这里到底发生了什么，而昏迷在地的两个人是否受了重伤……也许如同自己对超人的了解一样，超人也向来掌握着对他来说最致命的弱点——他不希望有任何无辜的人因这场预谋已久的战斗受伤。  
“和我说说看，你准备把红太阳灯建造得多复杂？多精密？你又准备在什么场合用上它？”卡尔隐约可辨的愤怒被压抑在沉下的声音中，”或许我应该告诉你，无论到时你准备设置何种陷阱，我都会心甘情愿赴约的。”  
奇怪的是，卡尔想，奇怪的是，当他发现塞拉斯实验室里的仿红太阳设备和布鲁斯有着紧密联系时，他并没有特别出乎意料。他甚至认为这才是他认识的布鲁斯•韦恩该做的事，假意配合他，又暗里背叛他，他几乎是痴迷性地迷恋布鲁斯狡猾的反抗精神……  
只要前提是一切都在他的掌控之内。  
“就像你猜测的那样。”布鲁斯的声音听不出一丝慌张，“没什么可说的。”  
“没什么可说的？”卡尔换了种语气重复道。他走向布鲁斯，抬起的手则没有任何阻碍地卡住了布鲁斯的下巴，布鲁斯给出的回应是一记闷哼，他必须得承认，即使在这种情况下，布鲁斯抗争之前的屈从永远是他最喜欢的部分，“维克储存的那些数据可是和我说了不少。”  
“这件事和他们无关。”布鲁斯摇了摇头，让自己从超人并未过多施力的牵制中脱了出去。他望向超人后方，语气平直，他的所有情绪被急速涌来的冷静吞噬得一干二净，就像他一点不在乎自己的“背叛”伤害了超人、并让他顷刻间变成了那个被嘲笑过、挖苦过、蔑视过的另一个愚蠢的自己：  
“别伤害他们。”  
“当然和他们无关！”  
手掌在怒吼中扼住了布鲁斯的喉咙，卡尔拎着布鲁斯直接压到了距离最近的墙壁上。附近桌子上的各种配件在这样的震荡中乱晃起来，直接的撞击让背部几近麻痹的布鲁斯本能地想要蜷起身体。可他做不到，他被超人仅仅用一只手的力量牢牢压制着，而那双盯着他的眼睛里流露出的盛怒烙到他的身上、提醒着他每一次他对这个超人表现出的淡漠都能惹怒他。每一次。  
这次他也同样成功了。  
“从头到尾，和我有关的只有你！”卡尔嘶嘶地吼着，那张脸孔在失态中变得扭曲，“蝙蝠侠——布鲁斯•韦恩！和超人——卡尔•艾尔“  
“但你不是……卡尔•艾尔。“难以顺畅呼吸到新鲜空气的布鲁斯涨红了脸，他知道自己看起来就像一只垂死挣扎的鸟，而他面前的野兽心中正在膨胀的疯狂会让他失去所有的怜悯，但他还是不慌不忙地，一字一句地对他说道:  
“你更……不是……超人……”  
布鲁斯平静到空洞的眼神持续地灼烧着卡尔的神经，他的太阳穴突突跳起来，而他的手臂在他还没意识到做了什么的时候已经将布鲁斯往右侧甩了出去。身体的整个侧面撞跌到地面的布鲁斯根本没费心给自己找什么缓冲，他艰难地靠手脚并用才在一阵耳鸣中勉强匍匐起来。然后他轻咳着挪到墙角，在真实的危险面前蜷缩在那个看起来像是庇护所的角落；他又深又慢地呼吸，尽职地扮演着弱小的被害者角色并在心里期望这能让疯狂的超人燃尽自身的理智；他维持着理性的思维，说出口的每个字都细细斟酌过：  
“你……谁也不是。”  
“你早就见过他了。”  
卡尔如同肯定着一个一直以来的怀疑那样没头没尾地说道。他居高临下地俯视着布鲁斯，那必须被人仰望的姿态像在审问一个罪大恶极的犯人：  
“他偷偷跑出来见你，乞求你帮助他，可这会儿，他又无视了你，对你受到的伤置若罔闻。”他走近布鲁斯，在他身边蹲下来，他可以透析到布鲁斯身上每一个因他造成的淤青，只是那和他所感受到的背叛比起来根本就不算什么。他什么都可以放任，他还可以为布鲁斯改变一些原则，在他千方百计地退让了又退让后，他又得到了什么？  
“不，我说错了，他不是第一次这样对你不管不顾了。”卡尔凝视布鲁斯，享受着他近在咫尺的战栗和惊惧，能让蝙蝠侠沦落至此的人只能是他，也必须是他，“他一直就是这样一个可笑的伪君子！”  
布鲁斯看着那双眼睛，那里面的狂躁和嫉妒令他的胸口发疼。  
“他不是。”他扬起视线，直视着超人反驳道，而超人的手就这么再一次地卡上了布鲁斯的咽喉：  
“为什么你不肯承认他就是个不中用的懦夫？他原本就不该存在！”他吼起来，重复着他的论调，他开始用力地吐气，就连下颌的线条都在他的深呼吸中变得分外狰狞，“他原本就不该存在！”  
布鲁斯的手反射性地扒住了喉间的那只手，至少在布鲁斯又一次呼吸不畅之前，超人的手指稍稍松开了些。而布鲁斯在那个瞬间所做的只是竭尽全力摇了摇头，他并不知道，他的表情看起来就像在哭泣，在坚持，在等待。  
另一个人。  
“你爱的是谁？”  
卡尔松开手，身体朝前倾去的同时他开始怀疑自己这么问到底有没有意义。真可笑，在望着布鲁斯眼睛的时候，他觉得不肯直面事实、甚至是不舍得下狠手折断布鲁斯喉咙的自己确实可笑至极。  
被迫问的人并没有在强势的气息覆压之下朝后闪躲。尽管他的身后还有一段可供他退缩的距离。  
“不是你。”他忽略掉蓝眼睛里一小部分浓厚的爱意——至少那一直是真的，布鲁斯从未否认过，可它们原本应该让他感觉温暖而并非惊惧。他咬了下自己的舌头，尽可能平稳地将冷硬的语气打造成一把利刃，“从来都不是你。”  
“哦。”卡尔突然浑身发冷。他并没有平静下来，他的脑子里满是嘈杂的轰鸣，就像所有神经和细胞都在跳跃。但他又确实浑身发冷，他靠消耗着自己宝贵的意志力才没让自己拎起布鲁斯摔进墙里，有个声音在模糊而持续地告诉着他，他为布鲁斯付出的一切换来的不过就是这么个不堪的下场。  
于是那么多为布鲁斯保留的克制也就同样失去了全部意义。  
“哦。”  
卡尔不知道自己为什么又回答了一次，总之他很高兴自己没伤害布鲁斯，可他必须得做点什么才不会发疯——发疯对他来说，是个对他自己极其不利的状态，所以他只花了那么几秒，就把还处于昏迷中的维克多和塞拉斯拖到了仍艰难匍匐在地的布鲁斯面前。  
或许从他们着手、完全宣誓自己的存在是个不错的选择。  
“可惜他再也不会回来了。”  
卡尔兴奋地笑了一声，他掐着维克多的脖子将他高举，在布鲁斯意识到这就是最好时机的同时，一股灰绿色的陌生气体突地在他们头顶上方爆裂开来。


	17. Chapter 17

十七.

或许布鲁斯其实是想……想杀了他的？  
这个想法和“我在害怕这个想法”几乎是同时在卡尔的脑中迸发的——同时袭击了他的还有一束刺眼的闪电。很显然，被这个陌生气体笼罩的时刻毫无疑问让不加防备而吸入了些许的超人恍惚了，他的眼前花了一片，嘴唇和身体因两种双重的打击不受控制地开始颤抖。这蹊跷至极，卡尔非常快速地给出了反应——他停止了对他来说本就没什么必要的呼吸，应急措施立刻奏效了，但那让他开始失去自控浮想联翩的气体仍旧带来了一些不可小觑的影响：当卡尔努力从一阵混乱的杂音中挣脱出来，他发现自己正弯折着一条腿半跪在地上。猛然一阵刺痛的太阳穴于他而言已经是个危险的讯号，更危险的是，他无法挺直的背脊被一阵又一阵如电流般贯穿他身体的闪电持续击中，而在他的前方刚刚安置好维克多的戴安娜在和布鲁斯交换了一个眼神后抛出了套索。  
“我这么做对吗？蝙蝠侠！我……我这么做对吗？”  
那把卡尔完全不熟悉的嗓音带着明晃晃的紧张，如果卡尔能够回头，那么他可以轻易用眼睛击溃来自身后的、不自信的攻击。然而他做不到，因为戴安娜的绳索在他被头痛困扰时趁虚而入，更因为，正在对付他的远不止他眼前能看见的这些人。他吼了一声，试图把脑子里那些杂音当成无关紧要的麻烦，可尽管如此，他才支住地面想要支撑自己站起的拳头还是被直直向他飞来的金色绳索缠住了。  
“继续！就这样……”戴安娜的左手吃力地牵制着捆住了卡尔双手的套索，右手则举过盾牌抵挡超人偏移了位置的热视线攻击，她绷住咬合肌，将上下牙齿紧紧咬着，尽力对比利继续鼓励道：“这样……继续！”  
“维克！天呐……”红影突兀地在戴安娜身后出现，脱掉面罩拖着一大箱沉重物件的巴里这才注意到歪在一边半张脸上都是血的维克多，对他来说这太混乱也太糟糕了，但很快他又意识到他按照布鲁斯的设计丢进来的恐惧毒气的确起了作用。但凡他们计算错了时间以致错失牵制超人的最佳时机，如今蝙蝠洞里的糟糕程度只会再高上一百倍，如果不是他和比利的第一次合作就完美无间，比利都不敢相信自己真的能击中超人——“我能对付超人？这真的不是在开玩笑？那可是让神奇女侠和蝙蝠侠加起来都束手无策的超人！我在新闻里都瞧见了！”，在比利•巴特森成功之前，巴里几乎每次和他碰面都能听到他这么自我怀疑：  
“巴里！”靠扶着墙才慢慢站立起来的布鲁斯及时地拽住了愣在那儿的巴里，他的脸颊和颈部上也有不少血，但他总有办法做出那种“不需要担心我”的表情。他往下拉了拉巴里的手臂，和他的目光对上时眼睛里全是不可思议的沉稳：“做你该做的。”  
“布鲁斯你没……”巴里只胆颤心惊了那么几秒就因布鲁斯回神了，“对，我得先修灯，我得先修灯。”  
巴里低低念叨着并快速跑到了他该待的地方。这是孤注一掷的团队作战，他们谁也不能开哪怕一秒的小差。苦苦拉锯着的三人在他眼前，这逼迫他迅速检视完了这个于他们而言十分必要的设备：重要部件如布鲁斯所料那样被毁得七七八八，但整体来说还不算无可挽回。巴里猜这大概率是因为超人仅用了一拳来消解他发现红太阳灯时的愤怒，在那之后他便轻蔑地没再把它当一回事了——这一切都和布鲁斯料想过的相差无几。所以，巴里给自己打着气，即使前方超人的又一声怒吼致使戴安娜险些摔倒在地，巴里也告诉自己、既然布鲁斯安排好了一切，那就一定不会太糟。他飞快地拆卸起七零八落的红太阳灯，而所有必要配件都早已配备齐全，事实上就连巴里自己都是直到布鲁斯告诉他完整计划时、他才弄明白之前布鲁斯为何要求他全程参与红太阳灯的制作过程，他只记得布鲁斯严肃地对他强调“你能帮上很大的忙”。  
他希望如此，尽管他的手因为拿不稳配件而让它掉在地上好几次，尽管他觉得整个蝙蝠洞都在超人的怒吼声中摇晃着，尽管……尽管有那么多让他不安定的担忧和害怕，但他还是将全部精力集中在了修复红太阳灯上。在他的身后，只草草擦了把脖颈的布鲁斯一步步走到了距离超人更近的位置，他站在那儿，用卡尔熟悉的那副、面对任何罪恶都不曾退缩过的姿态站在那儿：  
“你不是克拉克。”  
仿佛就快因失血过多而摇摇欲坠的布鲁斯用比谁都坚毅清晰的声音，一字一句强调着。  
“你不是卡尔•艾尔。”  
“闭嘴！”  
卡尔的声音变成了失控的嘶吼。他再一次用肩部发力，巨大的力量让戴安娜招架不住地踉跄了一下。这吓坏了超人背后的比利，偏离了准确位置的闪电击中了超人的肘部后又有零星的部分打到了墙壁。卡尔揪住了比利的片刻松懈，尽可能向后扭着上半身发射了热视线，比利边向后跳边尖叫起来。一些金属和石块碰撞发出崩裂的声响，而及时收紧绳索的戴安娜不得不整个上身向后仰，才把超人的攻击目标又转移到了自己、以及他面前巍然不动的布鲁斯身上。  
“你更不是超人。”布鲁斯说完便越过卡尔瞧了一脸抱歉紧张的比利一眼，面对那个孩子“我快撑不住了”的口型，布鲁斯只是轻轻点了点下巴，他永远不会让任何需要他的人在他眼中看出惊慌。一边的巴里还在努力修缮着红太阳灯，布鲁斯瞟了一眼就快成型的设备后，又将目光重新集中到了卡尔脸上，他看着这个面目扭曲的超人正紧咬牙关拼命左右晃头，知道他们就离成功不远了：  
“而且永远也不会是。”  
布鲁斯说完用力眨了下眼，那就像一个隐秘的开关，瞬间开启了超人身后的设备，而红色的光源和另一种隐秘的力量同时爆发了：  
“我让你闭……”  
叫喊到一半的卡尔突然闭上了涨红的眼眶，他的愤怒戛然而止，浑身紧绷的肌肉在这个忽然之间寂静一片的时刻倏地松懈，仍用绳索拽着他的戴安娜也随之猝不及防摔到了地上。  
“我说过的吧……”  
趴伏下来的超人一手撑着地，一手捶向了自己的胸口，垂着头的他开始躁怒地摇头。巴里都快被这情景吓傻了——他间或能听到超人在提醒自己“集中、集中”，下一秒又是另一种声调的“不可能……这不可能……”。谁也没再出声，于是巴里只好拍了下自己的脑门才没让眼皮跳动得更厉害。只是卡尔这种垂死挣扎一般的挽救没起到任何作用，因为接下来出现的、那把说话的声音是如此矛盾的沉缓：  
“你不会成功的。”  
“不——”  
所有人都在不可置信中摒住了呼吸，他们看着这诡异的一幕，许多此前在他们的脑袋里留有的质疑全都被这两种完全不同的表现击碎了。他们明确无误地看到了克拉克正在不受控制地和自己对话，不存在任何其他的可能，那就是两个完全对立的超人。  
“你的确不会成功的。”  
布鲁斯复述着克拉克的话，又往克拉克靠近了一小步后就地蹲了下来，他要让克拉克看见他的眼中正清晰投映着、信任着的到底是哪个超人。有一瞬克拉克像是被狂暴驱使着要扑向布鲁斯，但在他成功之前，他又痛苦地哀鸣了一声紧接着自己摔在了布鲁斯面前，他再次捶打自己的胸口，正从那里面逐步流失的，并不单只是他赖以为生的力量。  
“布鲁斯绝对不会爱上你的。”  
克拉克还在说话，在他勉强爬起来望向布鲁斯的刹那，布鲁斯甚至捕捉到了克拉克嘴角那一抹浅淡而充满抱歉的笑意。只是超人抱着自己的头撞向地面的场景让他无暇顾及其他，蝙蝠洞都仿佛因克拉克自残的动作震荡起来，比利飞快地躲到了戴安娜的身侧，而另一面掌握着红太阳灯的巴里也无助地看向布鲁斯。  
“他会比谁都希望你消失。”  
“我要杀了你……闭嘴……闭嘴……”  
“你不是我，从头到尾都不是，你做的一切都是徒劳，布鲁斯也根本不会接受你……”  
说话的声音渐渐弱了下去，躺着的人则像失去了生气一样抽搐着蜷缩起来，克拉克把头仰成了一个别扭的角度，不顺畅的呼吸呛得他咳嗽了一声：  
“布鲁斯……”  
布鲁斯的心和虚弱的尾音一起往更深的地方坠去。血正从克拉克的额头顺着眉骨滑落，而超人流出的鲜血，是布鲁斯最不愿回首的记忆之一。  
“……我们成功了。”  
布鲁斯再也没法保持缄默了，他跪到克拉克身前，慌忙用双手捧住了克拉克的头好让他不要再消耗自己不多的体力，红太阳灯也许不像氪石一样会要了超人的命，但它带来的伤害同样不容小觑——  
“巴里！暂时把灯关掉！”  
红色的光束在布鲁斯说话的瞬间就暗了下去。他们担心的设想统统没发生，克拉克还是那样蜷在地上，无助到根本不像是能让他们惊恐交加的氪星之子。  
“不，布鲁斯……”  
克拉克一把拉下了布鲁斯的手。他将肘部支撑在地上，意识到他想站起来的布鲁斯和戴安娜赶忙跑来搀扶，然而他只是甫一站稳就放弃了两人的助力直冲巴里而去。克拉克跌撞了几步，去到红太阳灯前代替巴里做出了犹豫不决而布鲁斯必然会竭力反对的那件事。  
克拉克不由分说再次启动了被布鲁斯关闭的红太阳灯。这是他所能想到的，保护这个世界，也是保护布鲁斯的、最好的方式。  
电流在缠绕着的电线中滋滋作响，红到诡异的光束冰冷地投向了他、也让他被迫拨开了紧跟而来的布鲁斯扶住他的手：  
“再也别关掉它。”  
还没能够听清布鲁斯那声焦灼的呼喊，克拉克便倒头晕了过去。

上部完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 另有一篇属于黑超的未公开番外（番外一为故事的补充）收录在本子中

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2018年10月1日，以此记录。


End file.
